


Ichor and One-For-All

by northus17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Izuku Midoriya sometimes gets attack my mythical monsters, Izuku is good at blending One For All with his demigod powers, Izuku is starting to be OP!, Multi, Old gods will be interfering., Shigaraki is a demigod too., Shinsou Hitoshi will replace Mineta Minoru, Someone is going to join the Boku no Hero Academia fray!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northus17/pseuds/northus17
Summary: If knowing a language you weren't taught is a quirk, then Midoriya Izuku's powers are worthless. He was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD so he can't read Japanese nor English pretty well and he can't stay still. But for some reason, he can write and read Greek fairly well so this language is what he was using in writing his Hero Analysis books. He really wants to be a hero but how can he do that with no powers? His childhood friend, Kacchan, told him to kill himself so that maybe when he was reincarnated that he would get a nice quirk.So it was one afternoon after school that he decided to drown himself at a river. It was that day that he discovers that he wouldn't need to wait for reincarnation after all. And it was that day that he learned the identity of his father.He can be a hero... and he would save them all with a smile!





	1. I Tried to Drown Myself... but I Didn't (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am a fan of both Percy Jackson and Boku no Hero Academia, I decided to have a crossover of them. This is basically just the characters of My Hero Academia with Izuku being from Percy's world. I don't know if I would put the characters of Camp Half-Blood here. It will depend on where the story will go. Sooo, here it goes...
> 
> Please leave any comments to help me steer the story well!

 

"Come on class! You're middle school seniors. It's time to think seriously about your future!" the teacher has shouted in front of the class. "I'll be handing out printouts on your desired life course. You all wanted to be heroes, don't you?"

The class was in uproar. It was nearly our last month in middle school and then we would be going up to high school. Everyone was so hyped up because all of them want to attend a hero school because they all have quirks... but I don't.

"Sensei! Don't lump me in with everyone else!" Kacchan shouted in front.

Kacchan, or Bakugou Katsuki, is my childhood friend who loves to bully me. His quirk is explosion. He sweats nitroglycerin which he uses to make explosions. It is a very amazing quirk! And when he discovered that I am quirkless, he started using it to hurt me. But I still tag along him because he is my friend and he is so cool!

"You can't compare me to these losers!" He continued.

"Oh right, I've forgotten!" one of my classmates remarked. "Bakugou's shooting for Yuuei High, isn't he?"

Everyone gasps. Yuuei High is the most prestigious hero school in Japan. The acceptance rate from this school is so low that it was always hard to try to even think of getting in. Yet I also wanted to enter the school mainly because my favorite hero - All Might - graduated from Yuuei! I just hoped Kacchan will not know that I applied there too. Otherwise he'll kill me!

"You mean that national-level academy!?" another one shouted. "It's entrance exam's difficulty rating is a high as 79!"

"You done running your mouth, peons!?" Kacchan jumped from his chair. "I got an A on the mock test and I'm the only one at this school who's got a chance! I'm gonna surpass even that 'All Might' bastard as hero! And I'm gonna carve my name into the ranks of the best heroes!"

"Now that you mention it," our teacher started and I tensed. "Didn't Midoriya want to go to Yuuei as well?"

I felt all eyes stare at me as silence invades the room. Then they all laugh except for Kacchan who was fuming.

"Haaaah?! Midoriya? There's no way!"

"You can't enter Yuuei with just studying!"

Then Kacchan aimed an explosion at me and I was thrown at the back wall. I yelped in pain. I looked up to see him glaring at me.

"Forget having a weak ass quirk," he mocked."You don't even have a fucking quirk! So where do you get the fucking courage to put yourself on the same level as me?"

"H-hold on..." I stammered. "That's not it... I-it's not like I'm t-trying to com-p-pete with you! I mean it!"

"The exams hopeless for you!" They all started to mock. "What can a dweeb like you accomplish?"

"Settle down everyone!" the teacher shouted. "Class dismissed."

Everyone went back to they seats to arrange their things but everyone is still sneering at my decision to go to Yuuei. I decided to let it all go and focused on the news about heroes. There's this incident involving Kamui Woods and the debutante heroine Mt. Lady!

I was focused on reading the article that I didn't notice Kacchan approaching me. I closed my phone and got my notebook labeled "For the Future: Hero Analysis #13" to put it on my bag when Kacchan snatched it away.

"We're not done yet, Deku." He growled.

"Give that back," I pleaded. "It's mine!"

Kacchan placed both his hands on the notebook and it went "BOOM!".

"Aaaaaah!?" I shouted.

"I want to be the sole 'Yuuei graduate' from this school, Deku." Kacchan said as he tossed my burnt notebook out the window and grabbed my shoulders with his smoking hand. "So forget about Yuuei, little nerd."

They started to leave as tears leaked from my eyes.

"If you wanna be a hero, there's actually a really good way." Kacchan said as he was exiting the door. "If you believe they're holding your quirk over the next world... you should just dive off the rooftop!"

I went down and retrieved my notebook.  _I promised myself didn't I. Just keep looking forward!_

 

I was passing through a tunnel on my way home... mulling over how I will be able to enter Yuuei when something appeared from behind me. Dread filled me when I saw a huge slimy monster forming from the drainage wall behind me. A villain! I was frozen in fear.

"Well what do we have here," the villain said. "A disguise!"

The slimy monster jumped at me and tried to enter through my mouth! I tangled my arms and feet so I won't be able to escape. I tried to struggle but I CANT MOVE! The slimy goo was blocking my mouth so I also can't breathe!  _Can't breathe! Body... growing... weak. Am I gonna die? Somebody... help. Why me?_

My eyes are getting blurry when... "HAVE NO FEAR, BOY!" came a shout. "For I am here!"

A shadow appeared on the other side of the tunnel. Then it moved incredibly fast. "Texas Smash!"

 _A... All... Mi..._ I blacked out.

I woke up at someone slapping my cheeks.

"Hey! Hey!" A voice said as I open my eyes. "He- oh, good!"

When my vision cleared, my heart tried to leap out of my chest. It is All Might!! In my shock, I panickly scooted away as I screamed. 

"I'm glad you're okay!" All Might said. "Sorry about getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on being in a new place." And he laughed.

I stared at him open-mouthed, not knowing if I should be happy or scared.

"But, you were a big help." He continued with a thumb's up. "Thanks!"

He took out two bottles of cola. In it was a green sludge of an unconscious monster. "I captured him safely!"

I barely registered anything that he said. "The number one hero... All Might..." I mumbled, thinking if I'm in a dream.

_H-he's the real thing...! He looks completely different in person!_

He stand there, with that shiny smile of its.

_Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I-_

My sight landed on my sprawled note book and in there... was All Might's signature!  _He already did!_

I immediately stood up and bowed endlessly. "Th-Thank you very much! I'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

"Okay!" He said. "Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!"

All Might started to warm himself up as he prepares to leave.

"Wait, already?" I asked.

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time."   He replied.

_Wait... There are still... things I want to ask..._

"Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!"

I didn't know that I really did it until the wind started to slap my face. I am just thinking that I need to ask him many things! If he would leave now, maybe I will never be able to talk to him again! As he jumped, I grabbed his left leg.

We soared into the sky as I felt panicked.  _Grip tighter! I'm going to fall! Aaaah!_ All Might saw me and he tried to pry me away!

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he tries to shove me away. "Let go of me! Your fanatism is too much!"

"If I... let go now..." I tried to say as I fought away his arms. "I'll... I'll die!"

That made him stop. "That's true."

"I... have... a lot of things... I want to ask you directly!"

"Okay, okay! I get it, so close your eyes and mouth!"

I did what he said and clung on tighter. He took a hold of my back to support me as we soar until we landed on a rooftop. When we landed, I collapsed on the floor.

"Th-that was scary..."

"Good grief. If you talk to people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down." All Might said as he walks away. "I seriously am out of time, so I really must go."

That shook me back to focus. "Wait! Um..."

"No! I will not wait!"

"But-!"

**_You should probably give it up._ **

**_Sorry Izuku!_ **

**_What can you do? You're quirkless!_ **

_That might be true...but even so, I..._

"Even if I don't have a Quirk," I stammered with my eyes closed in frustration. "Can I become a hero? Can even someone without a Quirk be someone like you?"

I just stood there, waiting for him to answer. He remained quiet... maybe he will laugh at me too? Or maybe he'll say yes... that I just need to work hard. It will be harder but I will be a hero someday!

"It might've have been because I don't have a Quirk," I continued as I looked down. "But I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile."


	2. I Tried to Drown Myself... but I Didn't (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sludge Monster escaped and no one can defeat it! Not even All Might because he was way past his limit... Everyone was hopeless until a scrawny kid with curly hair came running, and unleashed a shocking power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some time off from school so I'll continue mu story then! Thanks for reading and please leave some comments!

"I want to know no fear and save people with a smile!" I said as I start to look at All Might. "I want to be a legendary hero like you and-"

_**Oooo-whaaaaa!** _

What I saw before me is not All Might anymore but a thin sickly man. I was so shocked that I shouted my throat raw.

"Yo-you shriveled up!" I shouted. "You mean all this time? You are an impostor!? You're a stick!!"

The thin All Might sat down. "A smile with no fear, huh?"

I calmed down a bit since he became serious again.

"Since you've already seen my true form, I will asked you to please don't post this on the internet." All Might said and he raised his shirt.

I flinched when I saw his wound. There was a large gash on his left chest.

"This wound was given to me by a villain." He explained. "My respiratory system is in shambles. I was reduced to only being able to use my power for three hours. I kept this as a secret to the public since I am the 'Symbol of Peace' and it would wreak panic if they discovered now."

He looked at me dead in the eye. "A pro is always laying his or her life on the line. So I just can't bring myself to tell you that you can do it even without a quirk."

The world seems to crumble around me.

**_You can't do it!_ **

**_I'm sorry Izuku!_ **

**_Just kill yourself and you might have your quirk on the next life._ **

All Might stood up and walk for the doors. "If you aspire to save people, there's always the police force. It may not be as grand as hero work, but it is still worthy of praise."

He opened the door to the stairs. "I won't denigrate dreaming... but you need to see reality for what it is, kid." And he closed the door.

_I cannot be a hero... even All Might - my greatest hero - said so... I already knew it, but why does it still hurt?_

\---

I was walking home, dazed. When I focused on the surroundings, I saw that I was on a bridge above a river. The river was deep, I guess, since some boats are sailing on it.

**_Just kill yourself and you might have your quirk on the next life._ **

**_Kill yourself._ **

I climbed the railing.

**_You can't be a hero without a quirk._ **

I stood up on the railing and stared at the waters below.

_**You should probably give up.** _

"Hey kid what are you doi-" I heard a voice say. **  
**

I jumped and water engulfed my vision. I instinctively held my breath and looked around in a panic.  _Why did I jump? Did I really want to die?_

_NO. I don't want to die._

_I WAS STUPID!_

I tried to swim up to the surface but I was halfway to the bottom of the river already. My limbs are getting sore and my lungs felt like it's going to burst.  _This is it._ _I'm going to die just because I gave in to my frustrations._ Without my consent, I inhaled. I was expecting to breath no oxygen, just a torrent of water but... I COULD BREATHE! Then something else happened. My body started glowing in a greenish hue. The cold water became bearable and my body started to get its strength back... as if the water decided to invigorate me. Then my clothes and backpack started to dry up. I was too confused about this that I haven't noticed a figure approaching me.

A girl who was the color of the river appeared in front of me. In my surprise I swam backwards and the water carried me three feet away from her before I stopped. That confused me more. Then the girl talked to me in my head.

 _Don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you._ she said.

 _Wh-what are you?_  I thought back.

 _I am a naiad. A creature of this river._  she said. _T_ _here are many things that you should know now that you have awakened your powers._

_Po-powers? You mean quirk?_

_No, silly. Quirks are supernatural powers possessed by mortals. You are not a mortal... well not purely._

_What?_

_Just swim on the riverbank. Someone is waiting for you there. He'll explain everything to you._

_O-okay. But how?_

_Same way you swam away from me. Command the water to carry you up. It'll heed your orders._

I was till confused but I did it anyway. If she's telling the truth that someone will explain things to me above, I need to go to him. But what if I was already dead? Am I just hallucinating?

 ** _You're not dreaming, kid._** A man's voice said in my head which made me look around.  _ **Just go up here and let's talk.**_

With that, I decided to try commanding the water. I thought of wanting to go up... and the water obliged! The currents changed course and carried me up to the riverbank. After a few seconds, I splashed near the grassy riverside. There was a man sitting on the grass. I climbed to the land. I was not dripping at all!

"So..." The man started as he motioned for me to approach. "It's good to meet you, cousin. My name is Hermes."

"Hermes?" I asked. "Are you a hero?"

He laughed... a friendly laugh like I just stated a joke.

"No, 'coz." He opened his right hand and a staff appeared! It was a glowing bronze staff with an orb on the tip and two snakes coiling around it... and the snakes are alive!

"Is he the new demigod?" one of the snakes asked in a female voice.

"Yes," Hermes said. "And it really is harder to explain things with people having  _quirks_ nowadays."

"Wh-what are you?" I asked.

"Tell me cousin," Hermes said seriously. "Do you know  _and_ _believe_  in Greek mythology?"

Is he for real? We were thought briefly about it during middle school but I always thought that the topic was not useful anymore since people started having quirks.

"There were gods and goddess," I said and Hermes nodded. "Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades..."

"And what if we told you that they were all existing, the gods?" The female snake said.

I that's true, then Mr. Hermes is...

"That thing that you're holding," I said to Hermes. "That is a Caduceus which means you're  _the_ Hermes, messenger of the Olympian gods?"

"You got it right kid!"

My vision tunneled. It was a bit too much for me to take in. I mean, if they do exist... then our world is more chaotic than I thought!

"Let me explain to you everything..." Hermes said as he sat down. I followed suit and he started talking... stories that I once thought to be just myth.

\---

"Now that you know enough," Hermes said after telling me a brief summary of the  _present day_ Olympians. "I would ask you to choose."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Olympians are currently based on America and we have two safe havens for kids like you there: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I you want to train as a demigod, I can transport you there. If you don't want to leave Japan, you can just pretend that your demigod powers are quirks."

An idea sprouted in my head and I brightened up. "I can be a hero now!"

"Oh, so he's choosing to stay," the other snake (which is a male) said.

"Well, they have that choice." Hermes said with a shrug. "So, you chose to stay."

"Ye-yeah," I said sheepishly. "I really wanted to save people with a smile, like my hero. So if I really have powers now..."

"He's a good kid," The female snake said. "My name is Martha, and my partner's name is George. Pleased to meet you."

I bowed at them. "My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"We already knew." Hermes said. "Well if that's you choice, then we'll leave you now... and I can now continue time here."

I was confused on what he just said but when I looked around, I understood. The world around us seemed to have been paused. A group of people are huddled on the bridge where I jumped... presumably looking for me. An explosion is immobilized uptown which alerted me.

"Don't worry," Hermes said. "From time to time, we'll check up on you... and maybe other gods too. Since it is the first time that a demigod chose not to go to our world."

I nodded.

"You have two hundred emails on the waiting list and three thousand packages needed to be delivered." Martha said.

Hermes cursed in ancient Greek which I understood (since I've been using Greek in writing ever since I as diagnosed with dyslexia). "I better go now. And uh, you should proceed to that commotion over there. It will be an ideal place to test your abilities. Remember, follow your instinct."

With that, Hermes vanished and the world moved again. The explosion rang around, startling the people huddled by the bridge. Most of them ran towards the source while I decided to follow.

On the scene, between tall buildings, the area was a wreck. When I arrived to check, I saw the Sludge Monster that attacked me a while ago.

_Him again! Did he escaped when I clung to All Might a while ago? It's... my fault!_

"Why are the heroes standing still?" One bystander asked.

"The villain's got some middle schooler hostage." The other answered.

_A hostage! Will he be able to bear that excruciating pain?_

I stared in horror on the sludge monster and the boy he is engulfing. I can make out the hostage's light blond hair.

_Hang in there... a hero will come soo-_

I saw those red eyes... like Kacchan's. Oh my God, is that Kacchan?! Then he looked at me with those pleading eyes... and my body moved on its own. I ran for the villain.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP! STOP!!"

I continued running.  _What do I do? What do I do at the time like this?_

I remembered my noted on my Hero Analysis: Lash out a limb directly in the opponent's face and the quickly use that opportunity to seek in another attack to bind him. I threw my bag at the monster's face. Some of my things hit its eyes which distracted it enough to let go of Kacchan's mouth.

"Kacchan!" I shouted as I arrived beside the distracted monster.

"You!?" Kacchan shouted. "Why you!?"

I smiled through my fear and said, "It's because, you're eyes are pleading for help!"

The sludge monster swiped at me and I was thrown away. That hit would have been so painful for me but I was able to endure it which surprised me. Is this one of the demigod powers that Hermes has told me? Right, the demigod powers!

Backdraft, a pro hero that can shoot out water, was there extinguishing the fires created by Kacchan. Water was everywhere now as some of the fire hydrants have burst open.  ** _WATER_**.

I focused on the waters around me and I felt a tug in my stomach. I opened my eyes only to find sludge tendrils lashing my way.

"Kid look out!' A pro shouted from behind.

I instinctively covered my face with my arms and water around me moved and formed a sphere around me. The water shield deflected the attack of the monster! _Did I do that?!_ I thought of attacking the villain and the water obliged... hitting the sludge monster in jets. This just seems to annoy him as he tried for another attack. My sphere held on but I'm starting to feel weak.

 _I need to stop this villain quick! Wait,_ _he was sludge! I can cover him with water and make him helpless!_

I focused with all my willpower and the tug on my stomach strengthened. All the water around me swirled and engulfed both Kacchan and the Sludge Monster. A sphere of water swirl whirled around the monster and made him lose his grip on Kacchan. When he got separated from Kacchan, I willed the sphere to spit him out. He was thrown (not to strong) on the ground and he gasped for air. I sped up the swirling of the water until the sludge got fully diluted in water. The villain seemed to lose consciousness at this. I relieved my control on the water and it splashed down... scattering the sludge.

The tug on my stomach vanished but my vision clouded and I fell on one knee.  _I've done it! I saved Kacchan!_ Yet the sludge reformed!

"You bastard!" He shouted. "I'll kill you here now!'

He started to lunged at me. I tried to run away but I can't move! I closed my eyes and braced for the excruciating pain when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I chewed you out for something I nearly didn't put into practice just now," I heard the voice of All Might said and I opened my eyes. "A pro always puts his life on the line!"

He balled his right fist and shouted, " **DETROIT SMASH** ".

A huge gust of wind blasted the sludge monster away. I would've been thrown away too, but All Might has taken a hold of me with his left hand (and on Kacchan to with this right).

_We're saved... by All Might! And I am very thankful._

 

After that, the other heroes started collecting the bits of the villain and delivered them to the cops. They all got angry with me.

"You had absolutely no reason to rush head-on to danger like that!" One of them shouted. "It's true you got a pretty strong quirk but it is useless if you don't know how to use it well!"

Meanwhile, Kacchan got nothing but pats in the back.

"You're tough, kid." A pro remarked. "And your quirk is powerful!"

"Once you become a pro," another said. "I'd love you as my sidekick!"

 

I want to apologize to All Might because what happened was my fault. Yet he was now being swarmed by reporters so I just decided to head home. I was on our neighborhood when Kacchan called me.

"Deku!" he shouted. "I never asked to be saved. Least of all by you!"

He stomped. "In fact, you didn't save me right?! I won't let a worthless, quirkless little rodent like you look down on me! You shitty goddamn nerd!" And he stomped away.

_He's right of course. I didn't save him. Even though I got this powers, I was not able to do anything useful. Maybe I could just give up on being a hero._

A figure zoomed in front of me which shocked me.

"I am here!" All Might said then he shrunk back to his thin form.

"Kid." He said seriously. "I came here to thank you, and to set the record straight... as well as to ask you a question."

"If you hadn't been there... If I hadn't heard your story... Then I would have gotten dangerously close to not living by my own words. Thank you!"

I was shocked at this as guilt engulfs me.

"But... it was all my fault to begin with!" I said. "I interfered with your work and spoke out of turn even though I was quirkless..."

"But that's just it! Of all the people at the scene, only you! Only cowardly, quirkless you, made the difference! You're the one who made the act!"

Emotions flooded inside me. My eyes started to tear up.

"There's something that's said about top heroes when they still students," All Might continued. "Most of their stories are linked by the following line..."

**"My body moved on its own before I could think!"**

Then I remembered Mom's apologies when I got no quirk. That painful day when I want my mother to have said different... I started to cry hard.

 **"You can become a hero."** All Might said and I coiled up and cried.

"And you need to clarify something to me," All Might continued. "About that power you showed over the water. I need you to explain why you said you were quirkless yet you controlled that water."

I looked at him through my tears. "It-it's a long story. But I will tell you..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it will take me another week before I can add another chapter so please stay tuned. :)


	3. The Beginning of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is a demigod and now he has a quirk. His body has remarkably bonded with his quirk and was able to tap on its potential at a faster rate.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the start of Izuku Midoriya being OP! Forgive me but I really want him to be so powerful!

_'I think it was the tenth monster to attack me now...'_

**_The Olympian gods were never a tale to explain things people don't understand... because we really are the ones responsible in doing those hard-to-explain things..._ **

The monster slashed its snake tail in my direction but I dodged it.

**_We traveled around the world as the influence of the Western civilization transfer from one country to another. Today, we are in America._ **

It blew fire at me but I doused it with water from the creek.

**_And we mingled with mortals, like your mother, and had... kids. Most of them chose to go to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and were escorted by satyrs - you know, half human and half goat beings that serve Dionysus and Pan. Others preferred to stay, but most of them end up dying._ **

It slashed at me. I deflected it with the Celestial Sword given to me by my 'dad'. I slashed and the monster exploded to dust. I sat and tried to catch my breath.

**_Those who are born from the three eldest gods - like you - possessed extraordinary powers related to their parents. They tend to have strong auras too that attract endless waves of monsters. So I have to warn you. Now that your father's charm and protection has lifted, you will be in more danger._ **

My sword shrank back into a necklace (a small pendant the shape of a trident) and I placed it around my neck. ' _Good thing, Hermes always visits me regularly and decided to train me.'_

_**You never intend to take suicide, do you? You were just influenced by some dark disgusting being. We call them, eidolons. Yet I don't understand why they would want you dead. Maybe because you are the son of one of the Big Three?** _

I start to walk home... wary of any more monsters lurking around the alley.

**_There's no need to worry for your safety now, well except for some monsters that will try to kill you... the most dangerous beings to your kind were already dealt with by your half-brother and his friends. What am I talking about? I'll tell you next time._ **

I entered our house and mom greeted me. She stared at me and I knew that she knows what happened to me on my way home.

**_I'll visit more often, or some of the other gods would. Take care, young demigod. May you be the greatest hero you wished to be._ **

 

"You were attacked again," my mom remarked with worry.

"Y-yeah," I said while scratching the back of my neck. "Good thing, Hermes is always training me or I might have been in a greater danger."

"Wouldn't you be safer in the camps that he was talking about?" she asked.

"Mom," I whined a bit. "I still intend to be a hero like All Might. And wouldn't it be just like what I would face once I became a hero?"

She studied me for a moment, then she smiled. "You've changed Izu. You're not easily flustered nor shaky anymore."

I felt my face heat up and I sputtered a bit. "W-what a-are you sa-saying Mom!"

She laughed and the tension in her disappeared. "Just always be careful. Come on, I prepared your favorite meal."

 

* * *

 

_"I a-am no-not a nor-normal hu-human," I sputtered._

_"What do you mean young Midoriya?" All Might asked._

_"I- I'm a de-demi-demigod," I said. I expected him to be confused but he just sighed._

_"I see, no wonder you were able to withstand that initial attack of the Sludge Monster," he said._

_"Yo-you kn-knew a-about my ki-kind?" I asked, shocked._

_"I know some of your kind in the hero and police force. At first I was shocked yet I learned to accept the presence of more powerful beings." he said._

_He laughed and then looked at me seriously._

_"With that as the case, young Midoriya." All Might smiled at me. "Do you want to be my successor?"_

_It took a while for that to sink in. "Whaaaaaaat?"_

_"My body is going at its limit as time goes by," he said seriously. "And with evil still lurking around the world, my power needs to maintain its presence."_

_"I-I still do-don't understand," I said. "Ho-how can a qu-quirk be pa-passed?"_

_"The quirk that I have is a rather special one. It is called One For All." All Might raised his left hand and light escaped from it. "It is a light that is transferred from one successor to another. A light with one mission, to defeat all evil."_

_I gaped at him. It is true that All Might's powers were too strong. Does this mean that it is a collection of powers from one person to another? Is that even possible? It is the honing of the quirk by the training of each successor, right? More like a fire that is being passed on and grows as-._

_I was startled by All Might's laugh and I knew I was mumbling again._

_"You figured most of it my boy!" he said amused. "So how is it young Midoriya? Do you want to be the successor of this quirk and inherit the responsibility to fight against all evil?"_

_'I always wanted to become All Might... a hero that can save people with a smile. And here he is now, choosing me as his successor! I never thought of being worthy of this honor!' I felt tears fell from my eyes yet I tried to steel myself. I looked at his eyes with resolve and nodded._

_"I want to be like you, All Might. A hero that saves people with a smile!" I said and All Might smiled, proud, and my heart swelled._

 

* * *

"Remarkable Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed.

We were by the beach the next morning. All Might said that he needs to train my body so I can be a proper vessel for One For All. He tasked me to clean the beach by carrying the trash to the trucks he rented. He forbid me from using my other quirk, just my physical strength. Yet today, I was able to carry a surprisingly huge size of appliances that I knew that I couldn't carry before. Maybe it was my demigod abilities? I can feel that my body is growing through training at a rate faster than a normal person would! I've been training with Hermes regularly too, so my physique is building up. Right now, I can carry large fridges and other appliances with ease. Even when All Might starts to sit on them.

"I initially thought that it would require months of training before I can give you my power but I think tomorrow would be the best time! It would be ideal so we can still train you how to use it!" He shouted and laughed.

"Are you sure All Might?" I asked. "I mean, is my bo-body really re-ready?"

"YES!" he boomed. "And your sputtering is less than before!"

I felt my face and ears get warm.

I was able to haul the last trash on the truck as the sun sets on the horizon. All Might my so proud of my development and it made me happy. I went home only to see mom talking with Hermes.

"Oh Izu, Hermes dropped by to ask how you're doing." she smiled at me.

"So cousin, how are you faring?" Hermes asked.

"Never better, I guess." I beamed at him as my Mom continued cooking.

"Well, can we walk outside while we talk? I can't seem to stay still since I am used to travelling and sending messages for the gods."

"Okay," I said and looked at Mom. She smiled and nodded.

We walked at the direction to the park.

"It seems that All Might has finally seen you fit to receive his powers." Hermes said.

I was shocked. I never told anyone about the training with All Might! "Ho-how did you kn-know?!"

"I'm a god, Izuku." Hermes smiled. "And I'm not going to tell anyone about anything. I'm just glad that you get to be closer to your dream."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Without you help, I may still be weak and monsters might have killed me ages ago."

"You're hard work is what made you be what you are right now." Hermes said. "And bear it in mind Izu, your body is tougher that a normal human. That quirk will suit you and it will be more stronger with your demigod powers. Yet you must learn how to properly control all your powers."

I nodded. Hermes has told me that I will develop more powers as I grow up. I need to focus more to control them so I can be a hero!

"I won't train you tonight since All Might is training you," Hermes said. "And monsters seem to be becoming more wary of you."

"It's because you're always around," I defended.

"Maybe..." Hermes said. "I'll see you again cousin." He winked and vanished.

 

* * *

 

"Tomorrow will be the entrance exam young Midoriya," All Might remarked. "Let's rest for now so you'll have more energy for that event!"

"But I can just go to the ocean and get replenished," I reason because I still want to train.

"It will be unwise to just rely on the ocean at all times," All Might said. "And natural rest is better that magical replenishment."

"All right," I sulked and All Might held my shoulder.

"You will be the greatest hero, Young Midoriya." He said with proud eyes. "Even greater than me."

I felt my face warmed up and tears escaped my eyes.

"You should learn how to not easily cry though," he said and laughed.

 

The morning came and I am now walking on the entrance of UA. It feel so tensed! I was busy thinking about what would happen on the practical that my feet tangled together and I start to fall. Before I could hit the ground, I start to feel like gravity inverted and I start to float.

"I'm sorry if I used my quirk on you," A girl with brown hair said as she help me stand. "It's just, it will be bad luck if you fall right?"

I can't find any words to say... I can't even say thank you!

"I better go inside, good luck!" the girl said and she walked inside.

 

The exam was rather easy because I studied  _too much_ than necessary during my rest days. Present Mic was now on the stage of the auditorium explaining about the robots that we need to defeat on the practical. I was too immersed in creating scenarios that I didn't realized I was mumbling. I only stopped what I was doing when a tall boy snapped at me.

"It is unbefitting of a hero to distract others with loud mutterings! You can't be a hero if you talk your thoughts aloud and villains discovering your plans!"

"So-sorry!" I shouted and snapped my mouth shut. The presentation continued and I decided to listen more silently. Yet before I get too focused I heard a familiar voice saying "Shitty Deku" and I got startled.  ** _'KACCHAN?!"_**

 

 

We were separated into groups and I was assigned to Zone A.

"Go now! There is no timer on real life battles!" Present Mic shouted and all of us scrambled inside.

I concentrated and green lightning sparked around me. My speed picked up and I was able to overtake the other examiners. I was able to learn full cowl a week after I ate All Might's hair (shudders) and was now able to support 25% of One for All. All Might was so impressed at my development until I tried to explain to him that is was probably my demigod body that can withstand and properly control All Might's quirk.

 

I smashed some one- and two-pointer robots and ran to find more. I panicked when I saw that most robots are being destroyed by the other examinees already. I jumped on top of a building to find more. On the west area, a mass of three pointers are cornering a boy with blonde hair! I raised my full cowl to 15% and zoomed to help him. I concentrated and a tank of water from one building exploded and water slashed at the robots. I'm getting good at changing the properties of water! I guess I got seventeen points now.

"One minute left!" Present Mic shouted and I panicked.

Then an explosion rattled at the center of the building. A huge robot appeared with a large number zero on its arm. I saw people running away from it. I jumped towards the robot to check if there are people trapped on the debris. I scaled the building around the robot when I found a girl trapped on the highway with the robot wheeling through. I raised my full cowl to 25% and jumped.  _ **DETROIT SMASH**_ ** _!_**

I was shocked at what happened in that instant. As green lightning sparked on my right arm, moisture built and swirled around it. When I punched that robot, I felt the punch to be stronger than my normal 25% punch! What just happened!

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic shouted.

I stopped my fall by building up moisture on the ground and using it to cushion my fall. I went to the girl and discovered that she was the girl who helped me! I turned on my full cowl and raised the boulder trapping her.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Ye-yes," she smiled at me and I might've blushed. "Thank you for saving me!"

Then I realized that Present Mic had already shouted 'times up' and I stiffened. "Oh no!"

"Wha- why?" the girl asked, clearly confused.

I felt tears welling up from my eyes. "I think I didn't have enough points to pass the practical."

"Oh," she said and looked down, only to get surprised. "You're hurt!"

"What?" I asked as I looked at my right arm. It was bruised and clearly broken.  _Why is it broken? I know I used full cowl on my limit but what happened?_ Then the pain registered and I swayed. Maybe I used too much of my quirk and my demigod powers that I feel drained. I managed to it down then I blacked out.

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be the day that the results of the exam will arrive. I spent the past few days training with Hermes while some monsters decided to attack me. A hellhound went for me when I was walking home from one of my training with Hermes and I easily killed it. Kacchan cornered me one time to ask if I've taken the test on UA and I said yes. He got angry and tried to attack me but I evaded and ran away. I jumped into a river and stayed there while Kacchan tried to find me. When he can't, he shouted curses and went home. I knew I cannot always hide from him. He would eventually see that I have many quirks, well,one quirk and many demigod powers. I don't know if he would finally accept me as a friend or become more angry at me for hiding it from him. I really want to be his friend and that might be a reason for me trying to hide from him. I can't stand another rejection.

"Izu! The letter is finally here!" My mom shouted from the door.

I went to my room and nervously ripped the letter. An object fell out and All Might's projection came from it!

"I'm here as a projection!" He shouted while I jumped back from my seat.

"Young Midoriya, you have passed the written exam with exemplary remarks. But your points on the practical exam is insufficient for you to enter UA." He said.

I knew it from the moment that I opened my eyes on Recovery Girl's office. But why does it still hurt so much? I felt my eyes tear up until All Might talked again.

"However, UA will not just accept those with power and reject those with the urge to save others!" All Might exclaimed as he pushed on the button on a remote.

A screen behind him played the girl with brown hair as she talked with Present Mic. "Uhm, there was this boy... green hair and eyes, plain looking, do you know who I'm talking about?"

I was shocked. "She was talking about me?"

"Is it possible for me to give some of my points to him? He save my life!" she said.

I felt tears coming out from my eyes. All Might looked at me with  _that_ proud eyes.

"Being a hero is not about having the power. It is about having being willing to save others, and spurring other to move. I present RESCUE POINTS!" All Might shouted and a table of points was displayed.

* * *

EXAMINATION RESULT

 **RANK 1:** Bakugou Katsuki      _Villain Points:_ 77       _Rescue Points:_ 0

 **RANK 1** : Midoriya Izuku         _Villain Points:_ 17       _Rescue Points_ _:_ 60

 **RANK 2:**  Kirishima Eijirou      _Villain Points:_ 39       _Rescue Points:_ 35

 **RANK 3** : Ochako Uraraka       _Villain Points:_ 28       _Rescue Points_ _:_  45

 **RANK 4:**  Shiozaki Ibara          _Villain Points:_ 36       _Rescue Points:_ 32

 **RANK 5** : Kendo Itsuka           _Villain Points:_ 25       _Rescue Points_ _:_  40

 **RANK 6:**  Iida Tenya               _Villain Points:_ 52       _Rescue Points:_ 9

 **RANK 7** : Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu       _Villain Points:_ 49       _Rescue Points_ _:_  10

 **RANK 8:**  Tokoyami Fumikage          _Villain Points:_ 47       _Rescue Points:_ 10

 **RANK 9** : Awase Yosetsu            _Villain Points:_ 50       _Rescue Points_ _:_  6

* * *

 

"Welcome, to your Hero Academia," All Might said and I cried.

 


	4. Class 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was their first day in school and Izuku continues to show how powerful he has become!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter had a little of Katsuki Bakugou's Point of View! Forgive me if my transition of Katsuki's character is a bit sketchy.
> 
> I'll try to update this story as regularly as possible! Sorry if the updates are rather short... I doing the story on-the-spot! Phew!

_**IZUKU'S POV** _

_'The doors of the classroom are so HUGE! I hope Kacchan and that scary guy are not in this class. I know I kind of got over being jumpy but I know that I won't be able to withstand Kacchan nor that-'_

I opened the door and there they are! I just sighed. I decided to back off and carefully close the door but Kacchan saw me.

"Oi shitty Deku!" Kacchan shouted and I flinched. "You still have many things to explain to me!"

"Keep your voice down," commanded the scary guy with glasses. He looked at me and recognition lit his face.

"You're the guy who defeated the Zero pointer!" he said to me as he approached. "My name is Iida Tenya and I graduated from Somei Academy."

"P-please to meet you Iida-kun," I sputtered.

"The damn nerd defeated a Zero pointer?!" Kacchan immediately shouted and stood up.

"Yes," Iida answered. "And I think both of you tied as first on the rankings."

"HA!?" Kacchan angrily shouted and I backed away... only to bump on someone.

"So-sorry!" I shouted as I turned around and I saw the kind girl with brown hair.

"It's okay," she looked at me. "Oh! You're the green-haired person! It's good to know that you passed as well!"

I felt my face heat up as I was talking to a girl!

"Oi Deku don't ignore me!" Kacchan shouted as Iida reprimanded him for being too loud.

"This is a school and not some playground where you can play buddies with each other," someone said outside.

We looked and saw an exhausted-looking man tucked inside a yellow sleeping bag. He looked like a caterpillar!

"Good, it took eight seconds for you to quiet down." He said as he removed himself from the sleeping bag and stood up.

He led us inside the room and put out a pair of P.E. uniforms.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta and I will be your homeroom teacher. I want you all to wear this uniform and proceed to the school grounds," he said tiredly. "We will be conducting a quirk assessment test."

We changed and proceeded to the school grounds where he stood waiting. He's wearing dark clothes with a bundle of clothing around his neck.

"You will be conducting many physical assessment tests similar to what you had during middle school," he explained. "But this time, you will be allowed to use your quirk."

This got the class excited as they can finally use their quirks to amplified their performance to the exam!

"Don't get too excited. There will be a ranking based on your performance and the last on the rank will be expelled." he said with a creepy smile.

This got us silenced.

"Let's give a demonstration," Aizawa-sensei said. "Bakugou, Midoriya come forward."

Kacchan threw a glare at me as he walk and stood on a circle at the field. I felt jumpy but I also walk on another circle beside him. Aizawa-sensei gave each of us a ball. "How far can each of you throw a ball in middle school?"

"67 meters," Kacchan said.

"38 meters," I meekly replied and Kacchan clicked his tongue.

"Try using your quirks as you throw the ball," Aizawa-sensei said.

Kacchan took position and threw his ball while shouting  **"DIE!"** and he let out an explosion as he threw it. The explosion propelled the ball far away as everyone watching gasped.

"Know your maximum limit first," Aizawa-sensei said as he showed the distance on his phone.

**"705.2 meters!?"**

Aizawa-sensei motioned me to throw my ball so I took position too. Maybe I can use Kacchan's technique and add some force to propel the ball. I activated One For All Full Cowl at 25% (Aizawa-sensei said to set on our maximum limit right?). Green lightning and red lines surrounded my whole body. On my peripheral vision, I saw Kacchan tensed in shock to see my quirk. I focused One For All on my right arm and threw the ball. On the last point of contact, One For All blasted the ball with a gale of wind and it soared.

Aizawa-sensei smirked and showed his phone to the class.

**"910 meters!? You're kidding me!"**

"Shitty Deku! You've been hiding your quirk to me all along!" I heard Kacchan shout as he ran for me with his hands exploding.

"N-no Ka-kacchan! I di-didn't hide my qu-quirk to you!" I defended as I readied a layer of moist to block his attack.

But before he made contact, strands of cloth captured him and and his quirk vanished. I was stunned as I look where the cloth was connected. Aizawa-sensei has his black hair standing up and with his eyes flashing red. The cloths on his neck were swirling and I noticed a golden goggle underneath them. Only then, that I realized who he is.

"E-Eraser Head!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be irrational now," he said as he let go of the now calm Kacchan. "Let's get this assessment over with."

We continued our assessment tests and I tried to use different percentage of my Full Cowl on each exam. I excelled on the 50-meter dash as I used 25% Full Cowl even on the Long Jump. All throughout the exam, I can feel Kacchan boring his eyes on my back. I sighed.  _'I have to talk to him later. Maybe it's time that I give him some explanation.'_

When the assessment was done, Aizawa-sensei let out the results and I got third place with Kacchan on second with just one point ahead of me. I heard him growl at this until our teacher spoke.

"Mineta Minoru is the lowest so he should be expelled." Aizawa-sensei said and a small boy with purple balls on his head starts to cry. "But I would just suggest an exchange of students between General Studies and him so he can still go to school here."

That pretty much ended up our day. As we start to go home, I walk with Ochako (who introduced herself to me as Uraraka Ochako during the assessment) and Iida. As we exited the gates of UA, I spotted Kacchan walking alone. With that, I said a hasty goodbye to the two and ran to Kacchan.

"Kacchan!" I shouted.

Kacchan stopped and scowled at me which caused me to stop approaching him. "What now damn nerd!"

"I gu-guess I o-owe you an e-explana-nation," I stuttered.

"Fucking right you are," He growled which surprised me.  _He's not that angry?_

"I-I just go-got this quirk a-after the day that y-you were attacked by tha-that sludge monster," I said. I know that I'm telling an incomplete truth but that is the only thing that I can do for now.

"And why the fuck do you decide on avoiding me after that?" he snapped.

"Be-because I tho-thought that yo-you will be angry and th-think that I fo-fooled you," I said. I really thought about that and I still feel afraid that he will start to reject me again.

"Why the hell will you think that?" he shouted and I got confused. He might've noticed my confusion because he started to slightly blush and looked away.

"Nevermind!" He said and looked at me. His eyes became softer that usual. "I guess I'm glad that you got your quirk and you are not a stupid useless Deku anymore."

I was dumbfounded. _Is this really Kacchan?_ Kacchan starts to walk away but before he could get far, he shouted.

"You better train well, shitty Deku." he said. "Because I will not let you beat me. I will still be the best!"

I subconsciously smiled. Kacchan became distant with me when he discovered that I was quirkless. He started bullying me and forced to not follow him anymore when we were children. But I know that he somewhat cared for me. He would bully and hurt me, yes. But he is always there to protect me when others tried to hurt me. I know he is being quite a hypocrite but I started to see through his actions. He just wanted me to be safe and he thinks that I will be safe if I will not take the path of being a hero because I was quirkless. His attacks and taunts were really intended to build my courage... and I know that. I guess he thinks that I am oblivious to his intentions but I can see through his actions. He became like a big brother to me when we were young... and I know that he keeps on doing that despite us being distant.

I started walking home, preparing myself for the new lessons tomorrow. Good thing I was not that distracted as a claw tried to slash through my face. I dodged that attack and pulled at my necklace which grew into a three-foot long sword. I looked at my attacker. It was a female monster with flaming hair, slender body and mismatched feet. It's right leg is in the form of a goat's hindquarters while the left is made out of Celestial Bronze. She bared her fangs at me and her face blurred from someone beautiful to a horrible monster. An empousai!

"Izukun," she hissed. "I've longed to see and taste your blood and flesh!"

She lunged at me but I sidestepped and slashed at her with my sword. She deflected it with her claws.

"Just stand still," she purred and my body felt sluggish. I know she's using charmspeak!

I activated One For All and lightning sparked around my body. I zoomed to her and slashed. She yelped and my blade passed through her chest. She wailed in pain and exploded into dust. I scanned my surroundings after that and when there is no more danger, I turned my sword back into an pendant and placed it around my neck. I continued walking home... intending to have a long rest.

* * *

 

 

**_KATSUKI'S POV_ **

Katsuki can still remember that day when his mother introduced him to an older woman with green eyes and hair (Midoriya Inko)... and to her son, Izuku. It was that day, that he started feeling like he has a younger brother. A brother that he needs to protect. Izuku, or Deku as he called him now, has that messy green-tinged hair and round green puppy eyes. He was shy at first but when Katsuki introduced himself, he smiled... and that smiled urged Katsuki to want to protect him.

Deku idolized him and that made him happy. They would play games and he would always win. But instead of being angry at losing, Deku would always look at him with sparkling eyes and tell how amazing he was. He became close with him especially when he said that he wants to be a hero... just like his dream. He would start to teach Izuku things and they would turn that into a competition. Yes, he wanted to always win... but he also wanted Izuku to be good at these things so he can beat those extras that try to befriend them.

He was happy when he got his quirk and it excited him to show that to Deku. The damn nerd flocked at him like a duckling as he demonstrate his explosions. He wanted Deku to have his quirk on that day so they can train how to use it together. Then, Deku was diagnosed as quirkless. To him, it was a bummer. He wouldn't hide the fact that he was disappointed but he still treat Deku as his younger brother.

Then Deku still continued to follow him as he thread on a more dangerous path. His other friends started teasing (and even hurting) him so he had enough. He confronted Deku and told him that he should stop dreaming on becoming a hero already because he is quirkless. He said that to keep him safe but Deku looked at him angrily and said that he still wants to be a hero. So Katsuki decided to himself that he will stop Deku... to keep him safe because being a quirkless hero is deadly. With that, he started bullying him and even hurting him. He thought that time that it was the only way... destroy his will to become a hero. But the fucking nerd didn't give up. So he started getting harsher. Until that day that they became too distant... and without Katsuki realizing it, his younger brother has slipped away.

He just wanted Deku to be safe and now he was starting to realize that he did the wrong approach. Discovering that he has a quirk and it was a powerful one shocked him and he felt kind of hurt at Deku for not telling him about it. Maybe that is the reason why he nearly hurt him again at the quirk assessment a while ago. He felt kind of relieved when Deku chased him to just explain things to him. He became less aggressive during their exchange and Katsuki wished that Deku didn't notice.

So now that Deku got his quirk, and a powerful one that is. He would try to make up to him and, this time, be side-by-side with him as they walk on the path of being a hero. He would try to be less hostile to him. He wants to be Deku's older brother again (though he doesn't know if Deku treats him as an older brother... FUCK).


	5. Heroes Versus Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their second day at UA. I'm not good on summaries so you just have to open the chapter and read it. Hope you like it!
> 
> I added a small POV of All Might as well. I might plan on adding the POV of other characters as well so stay tuned!

_**IZUKU** _

"I am entering through a door like a normal person!" All Might boomed as he enters our classroom.

Everyone in the class gasp in awe and surprise.  **"ALL MIGHT!"**

"I am tasked to conduct Basic Hero Training to all of you so if you can go to your locker rooms and wear the costumes that you designed," All Might said as a series of hidden compartments appeared from the wall on their left. "We will be going to ground Beta for your training!"

Everyone cheered. ' _We will be wearing the hero suits that we designed!'_

"All Might," a tired voice said from the door and Aizawa-sensei entered followed by a boy with purple hair. "This is Mineta Minoru's replacement from the General Studies."

The boy seems to be as tired-looking as Aizawa-sensei. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Hitoshi Shinsou."

"Welcome to Class 1A!" Hashido Mina, one of my classmate with pink-colored body and hair beamed.

Shinsou bowed and took a seat on the vacant chair behind me. He looked back at him as All Might continued his announcement and Aizawa-sensei left.

"Hi!" I exclaimed. "My name is Midoriya Izuku. Pleased to meet you!"

Shinsou nodded and started to focus on All Might.  _'He gives off an aura similar with Todoroki.'_

We went on the locker rooms and changed to our hero suits. My mom helped in designing my hero suit and it was awesome! It was colored sea green with protective gear on the knees and elbows. Blue linings run up on the sides with white gloves up to my lower arms. A black trident was embossed on the right shoulder. I wore black combat boots and white face mask. My suit also has a hood on it that may have resembled All Might's signature hair (my bad).

"Wow Deku-kun!" Uraraka approached me which made me blush.

She's wearing a rather tight jumpsuit colored pink and black. Her suit and helmet made her look like an astronaut. I'll be an idiot if I didn't think that she was cute and hot at the same time. I mentally slapped myself as the redness crept up to my ears.

"Your suit looks cool!" She exclaimed. "I should have made what I want clear on the support department. My suit came up to be a bit uncomfortable."

"I-I think it su-suits you we-well," I stuttered.

"Really?" she asked. "I'm glad I didn't look odd!"

"Come now young heroes!" All Might called out.

He was standing on his signature pose in between two boxes: one white and one black. "I grouped you in two's and we will be conducting a Hero versus Villain exercise! Villains will be tasked to protect a fake nuclear missile while heroes try to retrieve it or capture the villains. Villains can also capture the heroes using a capture tape! You will have 15 minutes to try to capture or stop one another. Heroes will win if they were able to retrieve the missile or capture all the villains. Villains win if they capture the heroes or protect the missile until time runs out. Now here is the pairing!"

Team A: Yuuga Aoyama and Ashido Mina

Team B: Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya

Team C: Ochako Uraraka and Midoriya Izuku

Team D: Todoroki Shouto and Mezo Shoji

Team E: Momo Yaoyororu and Hitoshi Shinsou

Team F: Kaminari Denki and Kyoka Jirou

Team G: Mahirao Ojirou and Toru Hagakure

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team J: Hanta Sero and Kirishima Eijirou

"Now the first teams to be heroes and villains are," All Might drew two balls from the white and black box. "Heroes: Team C and Villains: Team B!"

I felt uneasy as I look at Kacchan. But I got surprised when I saw him smirk at me instead of a glare.

"Prepare yourself, shitty Deku." Kacchan said. "I'll defeat you for sure."

I subconsciously smiled as Uraraka pulled me to prepare a plan.

 

"START!" All Might boomed.

We entered the building through a window on the first floor. "Uraraka-chan. I think they will hide the missile somewhere in the middle of this building."

"I think so too," Uraraka said.

"Then you should find it when Kacchan attacks us." I said. "I know he will come after me so while I get him distracted, you go and try to retrieve the missile."

"Okay!" Uraraka said as a shadow dashed on our right.

I immediately tackled Uraraka aside as an explosion hit the spot where we initially are.  _'Kacchan sure is fast!'_

"Let's see it then, Deku." Kacchan snarled. "Let's see that quirk of yours."

"Uraraka-chan, go!" I shouted as I activated my full cowl. Green lightning flashed and red lines covered my body as Uraraka ran to the other direction.

Kacchan sent his explosive right to punch me but I moved fast and grabbed it. I saw his startled expression as I lifted him and slammed him to the floor. "You always start with your right arm."

"Heh," he grinned and used his explosion to propel himself for another attack.

We continued sparring... him using his explosions while me using One For All. We were even, though I'm just using 10%, when he stopped and pointed his grenade-shaped gauntlet to me.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Katsuki shouted and he pulled a pin.

 

_**KATSUKI** _

_Who knew that he has already became that powerful. I fucking notice that he was holding back during our fight and it angered the hell out of me. I want to gauge the current power of the damn nerd so I decided to use one of my toys._

I designed my gauntlet to store some of my sweat to be used for one big fucking explosion. And with my anger, I pointed the end of my 'grenade' to Deku and pulled the trigger. I'm not the worried on hurting him so much. I knew how he thinks and if he really has some sense in him, he will use his quirk to dodge the explosion... because even though I won't say it aloud, he's damn too fast! But what happened next shocked me too much that I froze there for a while.

As the smoke subsides, I saw Deku standing exactly at the same position. I instantly felt worried thinking that he might not dodge it and had gotten really hurt when I noticed a bluish shield around him. It's swirling like it's made of water! The damn nerd has more than one quirk!

"Deku," I growled, feeling betrayed. "Care to explain to me why you have another quirk in you?"

This shocked Deku... he might have subconsciously created that shield in panic. "I... this i-is a pa-part of my quirk."

"HA?!" I shouted. "Your first quirk is somewhat related with air and now you have water protecting you!"

Deku remained quiet for a bit when he finally said. "Storm... my quirk is related with storm." And I knew he was lying.

"We spent many fucking years together you damn nerd!" I shouted and he flinched. "Do you think I will not be able to tell if you're lying!"

I pulled my arms back and propelled myself to him with my explosions. "I will beat the answers out of you, you fucking nerd!"

 

**_ALL MIGHT_ **

_It's like watching a pro hero and a veteran villain already._

"Wow! Their fight is so manly!" Young Kirishima exclaimed as he pumped his right fist on the air.

"As expected on the two who got top on the entrance exam!" Young Iida said with his hands emphasizing a slicing motion.

Young Bakugou and Young Midoriya are using their quirks well on the fight! Though I know that young Midoriya is not using the maximum of his tolerable percent on One For All, I can see that he's considering raising the full cowl. Then young Bakugou used his gauntlet to attack young Midoriya with a huge explosion. This led to some gasp of fear and outrage from the other students. The blast broke the walls around the two young heroes and I felt worried for young Midoriya.

When the smoked subsided, everyone (even me) gasped to see a swirling blue shield made of water around young Midoriya!  _'You should be more careful in using your demigod powers, young Midoriya! It will be hard to explain that to everyone!'_

Then he heard their conversations and his jaw dropped.  _'He can't possibly!!!'_

 

**_IZUKU_ **

_All Might would surely be angry at me but Kacchan needs to know._

Kacchan sent a wave of explosions against me but I blew it away with the swipe of air from my right arm. "I guess you deserve to know everything now."

"Damn right, you nerd!" Kacchan shouted as he continues his attacks.

"Do you believe in gods, Kacchan?" I ask as I dodge another explosion.

"What the fuck, Deku!" he shouted. "Are you making fun of me!"

"No!" I shouted as I grit my teeth.  _It's too hard to dodge his attacks while speaking!_

"Gods exist... maybe just the Greek ones but I don't know."

"Fucking hell Deku! I will kill you-"

"Just listen to me!"

That stopped him. He glared at me but he pulled back.

"You know that I never met my dad right?"

"Yes."

"Well... it turned out that reason he never came back is... that he's a god."

 ** _'Young Midoriya!'_** All Might's voice rang in my ears and I flinched. I guess Kacchan heard it as well because he jerked his head away.

"I... I need to tell him, All Might." I said. "He needs to know and I... I trust him to keep it a secret."

Kacchan looked at me with his right brow raised. "Just spill the shit already."

"I am a demigod, Kacchan." I said as he looked at me incredulously. "I am half human and half Greek god. And my dad is the god of the Greek seas."

Kacchan glared at me. His voice is venomous. "Is that true?"

"Yes, I swear as your younger brother." And this morphed his face into shock as his cheeks tinted red.

"Whatever, let's focus on the task first." Kacchan said as he attacked again. But this time, he has that grin. "Let's talk later."

 

* * *

_**IZUKU** _

We won... barely. My fight with Kacchan was too tough! It was merely a minute left when I was forced to use my 25% to subdue him. I was able to capture him with my capture tape and I heard his endless curses as I ran to Uraraka's direction. With my help, she was able to touch the missile and we won. The burden of the fight finally settled on me and I blacked out on that spot. Only when I woke up on Recovery Girl's office that Uraraka informed me that Kacchan brought me there after the exercise. She giggled on how Kacchan treated me like a younger brother which made me blush.

We were walking home, Uraraka, Iida-kun and me... when Kacchan appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed my right ear and dragged me away.

"What are you doing Bakugou-kun!" Iida shouted. "You're hurting him!"

Yet Uraraka stopped him and smiled knowingly at our direction. I groaned inwardly... and here I was thinking that Uraraka will save me from Kacchan.

Kacchan finally let go when we were at an alley away from the two. He crossed his arms and said, "Tell me everything." And I did.

After I explained, he still look dubious but he just shrugged. "I guess that explains many things." And I sighed with relief.

"Wake up early tomorrow," he said suddenly and I inclined my head in confusion. "Let's run on the beach and train. I better keep an eye on you shitty Deku or you'll be stagnant and stay weak."

"Weak?" I asked incredulously. "As I remember correctly, I was able to beat you in the exercise a while ago!"

He glared daggers at me and I scrambled back.  _Where did that cockiness come from! Kacchan's going to kill me!_

"I am holding back and just testing your new quirk, you damn nerd!" He shouted instead but his cheeks blushed faintly. This made me laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" He shouted.

"Nothing!" I said. "I'm just happy to have my brother back."

This made him totally blushed and let out some explosion. I immediately covered my mouth in embarrassment.  _I said that aloud!_

"I don't treat you as a brother, shitty Deku!" he shouted as he awkwardly starts walking away. Then he realized that I'm not following him and he stopped. "You coming or what?"

I smiled and ran after him.


	6. The Attack on USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I just finished my exams yesterday.
> 
> I added another POV.. Thanks for reading!

**_"So this is the famous demigod who wished to be a hero."_ **

A huge furry humanoid creature stood before us. It has a lion's head with glowing red eyes and shark's teeth. It's hindquarters has long sharp claws and it has a scorpion's tail studded with spikes. There are spikes protruding from some of its body too. Kacchan and I were originally jogging on the seaside (more like racing) when the creature attacked. It rained some spikes on us. I instinctively activated Full Cowl to dodge the projectiles while Kacchan spat out some curses as he blasted them to dust. It swooped at me and I jumped away. Kacchan let out some explosions to it but the creature dodged his attack.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Kacchan asked.

"It. It's a manticore." I said nervously. "A creature from my father's world."

"One of those fucking monsters that keep on attacking you?" Kacchan asked and I nodded. "Then let's kill it!"

The manticore laughed. I guess it laughed though it came out as gurgling sounds.

**_"Mortals can't kill me, kid. And my only target here is the demigod. So you should run home."_ **

"Hah?! Deku, let's fucking kill this thing now." Kacchan said.

"Wait." I said as some thought came at me. "What can you see Kacchan?"

"What the fuck are you asking Deku?"

"Just answer me."

"I see a fucking monster with lion head and scorpion tail!"

I gasped as the manticore laughed again.  ** _"Your friend has true sight! Entertaining!"_**

"What did he fucking say?" Kacchan asked.

"He said that you can see monsters for what they really are. You can see through the Mist that obscures the mythological world." I explained.

 ** _"I've ran out of patience. I want to eat now._ "** The manticore said as it lunged at me.

I pulled out my pendant and it grew into a sword. My sword clashed with the manticore's claws and sparks flew. It's tail lashed at me and I conjured a shield of water to stop it. Then I activated full cowl and punched it with my left arm. The manticore was thrown away and it glared at me.

 ** _"Remarkable how a demigod's powers and a quirk in sync can be powerful. It will be more fun to kill-_** ** _"_**  The manticore tried to say before Kacchan punched it's face with an explosion. It howled and slashed it's tail. It hit Kacchan and he was thrown away.

"Kacchan!" I shouted and attacked the manticore.

We parried, sword against claws. The manticore is big and strong and it should've kill me in that instant if I had not been getting strength from the ocean. I summoned a big wave and it hit the manticore. It tried to hit me with its tail but I used my sword and sliced it off. The manticore howled in pain. It slashed at me. I used my water shield and dove for it's stomach. I struck my sword up as a huge explosion hit it's head. The manticore exploded into dust and Kacchan fell on me.

"Ow!" I groaned as Kacchan got up.

"Why can't I kill it?" Kacchan shouted in frustration.

"Quirks can't kill it," I said as I sat up. "Only the weapons of my father's world: Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, can kill them. Yet they are immortal so they will reform again. Hopefully for a long time."

Kacchan eyed the sword that I was holding. "Where did that fucking come from?"

"This is from by father," I said as I willed it to shrink back into a pendant and Kacchan's eyes grew wide. "As you have seen, it can transform into a smaller object so I can always carry it with me."

"So I can't help you kill these monsters," Kacchan said which surprised me.

"You helped me though," I said. "If it's not because of you, those spikes could've injured me."

Kacchan huff as he starts to jog again. "Let's go back! We'll be late for school."

 

* * *

 

_**KATSUKI** _

_I fucking hate Deku and his damn world. The fact that my attacks on that monster earlier didn't do much sickens me. Why is there a damn rule that those monsters can't be killed by anything except by those fucking scraps? I can't protect him nor fight alongside him because of that rule!_

I was still thinking if its okay to demand a weapon from the damn nerd as we were on the school bus to USJ. Aizawa-sensei said that we will have some fucking rescue training there today. I should be fucking excited to have another round of competition from these fucking extras but the incident earlier keeps bothering me.

"Yo Bakugou!" Shitty hair exclaimed beside me. "Why do you look so distracted? Shouldn't you be excited? We're having another practical!"

"It's none of your fucking business,Shitty Hair!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"Oooh," some pink girl cooed. "Baku-chan is getting moody."

That remark earned some laugh and I spat out curses to them. "You fucking bastards!"

"Quiet down," Aizawa-sensei said from the front seat. "We're here."

 

We entered a big stadium and I won't fucking stress out the details. I'm not fucking Deku to be too descriptive. The USJ has a Flood Zone, Fire Zone, Earthquake Zone, Landslide Zone and many other fucking zones. Some weird guy wearing a complete astronaut suit appeared and gave a fucking boring speech. I was getting really bored when something happened around us. The lights flashed as if there is some fucking power surge. Then a huge black mist appeared by the central plaza of the building. Multiple figures walked out of the mist. Everyone around me murmured as more than a hundred people walked out until a man with bluish gray hair walked last. He has many hands attached on random parts of his body and he looks weird as fuck. The mist shrunk and formed into something humanoid.

"Young heroes, my name is Shigaraki Tomura," The weird man said. "And we are the League of Villains. We understand that you will be training here with three Pro-Heroes including All Might? Where is he?"

Everyone grew restless.

"I think he is not here," The mist guy said.

"That's unfortunate," Handyman said. "Perhaps if we will kill his students, Kurogiri. He will finally come."

And with that, the villains surged towards us. Aizawa-sensei's straps of cloth started to move as he faced the villains. "Thirteen, protect the students." And he jumped to face the enemies.

The other pro-hero ushered us away as black mist appeared between us and the doors. "Sorry but I cannot let you run away."

I jumped to attack at the same time as shitty hair. I let out some explosion towards the mist but it just absorbed my attacks. Then it engulfed all of us and I felt a rushing sensation as if we're being pulled out of our fucking bodies.

 

* * *

 

_**IZUKU** _

I fell into the water after that weird feeling of, I guess, teleportation. Strength surged in me and I got a perfect map of the whole artificial body of water around me. Twelve villains were swimming around us. I felt Tsuyu approach a flailing Shinsou then a villain surged towards my direction. I smiled and willed the water to explode outward on some parts of the water. The water went swoosh as twelve villains were thrown away from the zone. I swam by the shore and waited for Tsuyu to appear.

"Midoriya-chan," Tsuyu said when she and Shinsou appeared and swam beside me. "Are you the one who threw those villains away?"

"Ye-yeah," I replied. "Some abilities that I can use with my quirk."

"I still don't get what your quirk really is," Shinsou said.

"I think his quirk is some hybrid like Todoroki's," Asui said. "Water is one of them and the other is like All Might's"

"That is qu-quite ac-curate," I lied. "We better go to the plaza and check on Aizawa-sensei. I think we can help. The villains didn't know what our quirks are; otherwise they would not bring Asui and me here. We could use that to our advantage and help Aizawa-sensei."

"You're right," Tsuyu said.

We swam cautiously around the shore towards the central plaza where we can hear the commotion of a battle.

 

_What we saw next is so dreadful. Aizawa-sensei was being smashed to the ground like a rag doll by a humongous monster. If not for having a mutated quirk, I would have mistaken it to be a mythical monster._

"How's the Nomu, Eraserhead?" Shigaraki said and laughed maniacally. "He's what we're gonna use to kill All Might!"

I froze.  _They're going to kill All Might?!_

"He's not coming yet?" Shigaraki asked. "Maybe..."

Shigaraki appeared in front of us in a flash! He has his hand stretched out and about to touch Tsuyu's face.

"If I kill some of his students, maybe he'll appear!" Shigaraki laughed again.

I panicked again and tried to conjure a sphere of water but I knew I won't make it in time. The hand touched Tsuyu's face... but nothing happened.

"You really are amazing," Shigaraki said as he looked at Aizawa-sensei's bloody form. Aizawa-sensei is looking at Shigaraki with his eyes flashing red and his hair raised.  _He erased Shigaraki's quirk!_ "Eraserhead."

Then the Nomu slammed Aizawa-sensei's face on the ground. In that instant, I willed the water to move and it blasted Shigaraki away. I shouted and a wall of water rushed into the plaza and slammed on the villains. The Nomu remained in its place, unfazed.

Shigaraki groaned and stood up. "You got a powerful quirk kid. But it won't be enough to defeat my Nomu."

Upon hearing its name, the Nomu appeared in front of me and tried to grab my neck. I activated Full Cowl 25% and punched the Nomu. "SMASH!" A blast of wind escaped upon contact... but the Nomu is unaffected! The Nomu grabbed my arm. Water started to surround me and my friends as Shigaraki laughed. Then an explosion rang by the entrance of USJ. Everyone stopped and looked at that direction.

 

 _ **"IT'S FINE NOW... WHY?"**_  A voice boomed from the entrance. I felt relief and horror at the same time.  ** _"FOR I AM HERE!"_**

All Might is standing on top of the stairs leading to the front doors... yet he is not smiling. In a flash faster than the eyes could see, All Might was able to rescue Tsuyu, Aizawa-sensei, Shinsou and me.

_**"BRING ERASERHEAD TO SAFETY. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE BAD GUYS HERE."** _

We started to move back to the doorway as All Might and the Nomu clashed in waves of power.  _That Nomu may have more than one quirk! Maybe it got some shock absorption or force nullification. It is also fast... almost at the same rate as All Might! It may also have some augmentation quirk. With that, he may be at the same level, or stronger than All Might!_

I stopped moving. "Tsuyu, Shinsou." I called and they looked at me. "Can you two bring Aizawa-sensei to the gates. If that Nomu can kill All Might, I need to warn him."

They both nodded. "But first..."

I looked at the water and felt a tug on my stomach. Some water flowed out of the nearby lake and started to coat Aizawa-sensei. I focused and the water glowed green. Aizawa-sensei's wounds started to heal... even the decayed part on his elbow. Tsuyu and Shinsou are both looking at me with wide eyes and I felt my face heat up.

"There," I said. "Aizawa-sensei is not fully healed but his life is no longer in danger. Please take care of him." Then I ran back to the plaza.

 

All Might and the Nomu are on par with each other. They kept on sparring with each other. When All Might seems to be having the upper hand, some villains would intrude.  _I need to help him!_ _I got an idea yet it's going to be draining... but I need to help All Might!_

I stretched out my hand and concentrated. I called upon the power of the water (Hermes has been teaching me) and commanded it to swirl around the plaza. Water on the lake turned to mist and started to circulate the plaza at an increasing speed. A cyclone brewed inside USJ and it buffeted the villains. All Might and the Nomu are unaffected but no one is helping the Nomu now. They keep on fighting which let out bursts of air that disrupts my cyclone. The other villains are now too preoccupied to help the Nomu. Even Shigaraki keeps on losing his footing. All Might doesn't get distracted by this because I already told him that I can do this type of thing. I could have kept the storm running for a few more minutes but something hit my head and I lost concentration.

"My, my, what a troublesome quirk!" someone said behind me. The cyclone starts to dissipate. "Good thing  _I_  can nullify the buff of the wind, otherwise I would be to dizzy to stand too."

There was a glint of a knife going to my guts but I activated Full Cowl and dodged it. I saw the villain widening his eyes in shock before I punched him away. He went flying. When I looked back to the battle, dread crept up on me. Kurogiri is now there... the Nomu has gripped All Might on his wound causing All Might to wince in pain. Kurogiri has opened his portal and All Might is halfway through it.

"This is how we'll kill you All Might!" Kurogiri said. "The Nomu will trap you halfway through my portal and I will close it... causing you to be cut in half!"

_NO... All Might!_

 

* * *

 

_**SHOUTO** _

I was able to neutralize all villains at the landslide zone using my ice.  _I nearly froze Hagakure too!_  I told Hagakure to run to the front doors while I run to the plaza where I know All Might is fighting the main villain. The plaza is covered by what seemed to be a cyclone.  _Whose quirk might that be? I don't remember my classmates having that quirk. Maybe it's a villains. I need to be there and help._

I reached the end of the cyclone when I met Bakugou and Kirishima. Kirishima nodded at me while Bakugou glared. We looked at the cyclone and inspected it. Through the winds, we can see the villains being blown away.

"Stupid Deku being reckless again," Bakugou muttered.

"You mean Midoriya is doing this?" I asked in confusion. "I thought his quirk is strength augmentation?"

"No you fuck!" he shouted. "And it's none of your business!"

I ignored him after that and tried to look for Midoriya. I spotted him by the entrance of the woods. He has his arms outstretched and his faced is too focused. Too focused to even notice a villain approaching him from behind. "Midoriya!"

The villain hit Midoriya at the back of his head and he staggered. The cyclone started to lose its speed and the winds dissipated. The villain tried to attack him but green lightning flashed and he dodged the attack. He punched the villain at the villain was thrown away.

"Fuck we need to help All Might!" Bakugou shouted and I look at All Might's direction... in that instant we ran.

All Might is captured by the mist villain, Kurogiri. The huge mutated villain All Might was fighting have gripped him on what appears to be a wound. All Might is halfway through the mist/portal.

"This is how we'll kill you All Might!" Kurogiri said. "The Nomu will trap you halfway through my portal and I will close it... causing you to be cut in half!"

I stepped on my right foot and ice sped to the Nomu's right body. It froze him and All Might was able to escape. Bakugou then blast his way and grabbed on the metal cylinder at the center of Kurogiri.

"I already figured it out." He said in a villainish voice. "Even though you are made of mist, you still need some physical anchor and that is this metal cylinder is it? Try to do anything and I'll blast you to bits."  _Honestly, does Bakugou really intend to be a hero?_

Kirishima tried to attack Shigaraki but he failed.

"Kacchan, Todoroki, Kirishima!" Midoriya shouted as he approached us.

"If you think that the Symbol of Peace can be killed by the likes of you, you're dreaming." I said with all the indifference that I could muster.

 

Shigaraki started to scratch his neck in irritation. "There are too many trying to intervene. Nomu."

The Nomu moved to Bakugou too fast for me to react; but Bakugou was pushed away and All Might was hit by the Nomu instead.  _All Might is fast!_

 ** _"YOUNG HEROES, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP. BUT I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS."_**  All Might said. We nodded and got some distance as All Might clashed with the Nomu again.

This time, something is different. Every punch of All Might is now more powerful than before. Gusts of wind emanated from each punch and we were pushed away.

 ** _"IF YOU CAN ABSORB AND NULLIFY MY ATTACKS... AND YOU CAN REGENERATE."_**   He said between punches.  ** _"AND IF YOU ARE DESIGNED TO BEAT ME AT 100%, I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH MORE THAN THAT!"_**

He landed continuous punches with increasing strength. We watched in awe as the Nomu gets blown up, thrown down... and finally launched away through the roof of USJ.

We heard cheers on the main door as we looked in awe at All Might. Shigaraki and Kurogiri talked in intense manner as All Might stood at the distance. Then Shigaraki ran for All Might followed by Kurogiri. In that instant, Midoriya (which is beside us) is near Kurogiri while being surrounded by green lightning.  _Midoriya is fast!_

"Get away from All Might!" Midoriya shouted as red lines form on his right arm. His arm is in punching position, aiming for Kurogiri's solid body.

Then Shigaraki's hand appeared in front of Midoriya.

"I won't fall for that attack again!" Kurogiri said as Shigaraki laughs.

There was a sound of gun firing and Shigaraki's hand was jerked away from Midoriya as it was hit by a bullet.  _THE OTHER PRO HEROES ARE HERE AT LAST!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some guide:  
> *Izuku can draw out power from any body of water. That is the reason why he was able to display much power without passing out.  
> *All of the things he know on his demigod powers were either taught to him by Hermes or he figured that out by himself.  
> *I borrowed an idea from the Percy Jackson movie (where Percy healed Annabeth's wound using pool water)..
> 
> I'll be adding more gods on the story so stay tuned!


	7. The Aftermath of USJ Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another USJ attack! Or is it really a villain attack? I got the first Boku no Hero Academia OVA in the storyline!

**_IZUKU_ **

The fuss about the attack on USJ hasn't completely cooled down yet... but classes have continued. Thirteen and Aizawa-sensei, who were now completely healed, have our class back in USJ to continue our Rescue Training. Everyone was still jumpy that villains may attack again but nothing happens so we started our lessons. We were supposed to be with All Might... but he is not here again.

"We're here at the Cliff Zone for the first stage of Rescue training!" Thirteen happily stated. "Three of you will be injured while another three will be the rescuers. Of the injured: one will be unconscious, one will have a broken leg and the last would be mildly hurt but emotionally stressed."

We could use our quirks and I was chosen as one of the rescuers along with Kacchan and Todoroki. Uraraka, Iida and Tsuyu would be the first injured.  _The first thing would be to talk to the injured and ensure them that everything will be alright. Then one or two of us has to go down there using some pulley and rope... we have to carry some stretchers then establish some firm links to be able to lift the wounded... or I could use water to carry all three of us, secure the wounded and lift us-_

"Stop your fucking muttering, Deku!" shouted Kacchan and I flinched. "Use your water already and bring us down!"

I nodded and asked them to prepare everything. I went on the ledge and shouted at the injured. "Everything's going to be alright! Just calm down and wait for us to go down there. Hang in there!"

I concentrated and a gush of water came pouring from the ground beside me. Everyone except Kacchan was startled by this. I should be worried about the implication of using another 'quirk' but All Might took the liberty of updating my quirk in record to "storm" so this would not be suspicious. With a slight difficulty, I willed the water to form into flat footholds. After the three of us stepped on the footholds, I started to carry us and lower us to the bottom of the cliff. The water moved like a vine with its roots on the source. When we arrived at the bottom, I temporarily vaporized the water so that I won't have to focus on it for the meantime. I approached the injured form of Tsuyu and started to console her.

"It's okay, Tsuyu-san." I smiled. "Let me heal your injured foot first."

I conjured some of the water back and let it coat Tsuyu's right limb. I know that she really has no injury but this is still a simulation. The water glowed and Tsuyu gasped.

"It's warm." she said and I smiled at her. Red tinted her cheeks which startled me and I blushed too.

After that, I placed some splint and bandages and started carrying her. I looked at the other two. Kacchan has secured Uraraka (who was supposed to be unconscious) on the stretcher and he was scowling at me. Todoroki was supporting the now-calmed Iida. They both nodded at me and I conjured the 'water vine' back. After we were able to lift them on the top of the cliff, we were greeted by an applause.

"As expected from the top students!" Mina shouted.

"That was a manly form of transport, Midoriya!" shouted Kirishima which caused me to blush again.

"Bakugou seemd to be calm," Denki mused which prompt some cursing from Kacchan.

"That was a nice, clean way of rescue!" Thirteen said. "Now, let's continue to the next teams!"

  

* * *

 

 

**_URARAKA_ **

I actually thought Todoroki would be the most powerful student in our class. Yet now that I focused on Deku, he might be the top after all. Thirteen got curious on what can the top three of the class do on two forms of simulation so he does a different form of test for each of them. While Thirteen stick on teams of three for the rest of us, he made each of them rescue the rest of the class on their turn.

The first test was on the artificial body of water with a yacht in the middle... the Ocean Zone. Thirteen simulated it to be under a grave storm with the ship sinking. It took us too much effort in saving our designated students but on the three... it's a piece of cake. Bakugou was the first. He easily flew through the winds and the rain and carry all of us to the rescue ship. He finished in fifteen minutes. Todoroki froze the part of the ocean around the sinking ship and make us run for the rescue ship through a bridge of ice he created. He finished in nine minutes since the waves kept on destroying his ice bridge. Deku's rescue is the most awespiring of all. He jumped from the rescue ship and ran on the water... he later explained that he focused the water to be solid under his feet but we were too shocked that time. He stopped a few yards from the sinking ship and raised his hands. Like a powerful god's doing, the storm above dissipated and the ocean stopped swallowing our ship. The waves stilled and jets of water erupted and form bridges that connected our ship from the rescue ship. His rescue timed only six minutes.

The second test was done on the Fire Zone. In this zone, Bakugou got the most frustrated since his explosion quirk can get the fire worse. With that, he resorted in using his physical abilities to rescue everyone. He used his explosions to blast out debris but he was careful not to trigger anything dangerous. He was applauded for that. Todoroki used his ice to stop the fire on localized areas. His rescue is smoother than Bakugou's which prompt the latter to glare at the former. Deku shocked us again on his turn.  _Seriously, where does he get all that power?!_ He stretched his hands and patches of clouds appeared inside the dome of the zone. Rain poured and the fire was doused in minutes. This made it easier for him to rescue us.

By the end of the two tests, everyone was in awe of Deku's abilities. This made him blush endlessly and sputter in his talks. As our last exercise, Thirteen put all of us in the Earthquake zone. In here, he split the class into two. The goal is the first half would have to find and rescue the second half. The first half would be split into pairs while the second half would have to hide in the zone. Everyone was sure to enjoy this last part until a dark figure carrying an unconscious Todoroki loomed from an explosion.

  

* * *

 

**_KATSUKI_ **

_Fuck Deku and his fucking powers!_ I don't care if he can create a fucking storm or if he possess more powers than me. It will be more fun to beat him with that. What pisses me off is how careless he's showing them to the others. He should be more fucking careful since it can be suspicious for a normal person to have  _that_ power of his. It is the last exercise and I was in the Earthquake Zone, purposely looking for the damn nerd to tell him off, but a villain fucking showed up.

The villain let out a huge explosion of air that cleared a huge space around us. I saw Deku appear while engulfed in green lightning and attacked the villain. The villain laughed as he dodged the attacks led to him. I propelled myself and aimed a blast at his back as Deku tried to punch in on the other side. Our attacks would have connect to the villain but he vanished at the last second. Because of that, I hit Deku and he hit me.

"Kacchan!" Deku said. "So-sorry!"

"Fuck off!" I said as I looked at the spot where the villain reappeared.  _He's fast!_ "Get the fucking weak extras out while I fight this villain! Where the hell are the teachers!"

An explosion rocked somewhere in the south.  _Fuck! There are more villains?! The teachers are probably fighting them._

"Oi oi Bakugou!" Shitty hair shouted as the others appeared around us. "Who are you calling weak extras? We are also aspiring heroes here."

From around us, the other extras attacked the villain. The villain kicked the ground and sent a shower of large boulders to us. I let out some explosion and blasted some of the rocks. The others attacked the rocks too with their own quirks. Then they nearly captured the villain but the fucker blasted them away with another gust of wind. I started to sent continuous explosions against him but I cannot go all-out because of half-and-half being in the way. The fucker is being held by the villain, apparently unconscious. I aimed another blast to the villain's face at the same time as Deku flew (in a flash) and grabbed half-and-half. After that, I increased the magnitude of my attacks. 

 ** _"HAHAHA, you young heroes will not be able to defeat me-_** ** _"_** the villain tried to say but I tried to punched him but he dodged.

Then a blast of water exploded from our right and the villain got surrounded by it while in vine-like form. The villain tried to break free but the water constricted around him. The water continued holding the villain as it set down. I cracked my knuckles and smiled devilishly to the villain.

"Now to punish the fucker foolish enough to attack us again," I said as explosion escaped my palms.

 ** _"Wait, wait! Young Bakugou!"_** I ignored his pleas and ran to blast his face but Deku stopped me.

"What the fuck, nerd!" I shouted in annoyance.

Deku grimaced and looked incredulously to the villain. "Wha-why did yo-you do this... All Might?"

"Ha?!" I shouted as everyone murmured in confusion.

Deku motioned with his hand and a part of the water moved and removed the mask of the villain. Sure enough, the grinning (but sweaty) face of All Might appeared in front of us. Everyone was in a deadly silence.

 ** _"Subarashii, Young Midoriya!"_** All Might boomed.  ** _"It is remarkable how you recognized..."_**

All Might trailed off when he noticed our deadly glares.  **"THAT WAS OVERBOARD, ALL MIGHT!"**

Let's just say that the fucking teacher got some hits and scoldings after that. We discovered that the fucker decided to surprise us with a  _'villain'_ attack to test our  _'courage and response'_ _._ The other teachers are against this so they just left All Might and us to deal with it. Fucking half-and-half also got into this since All Might asked his cooperation. The bastard asked for an apology and Deku easily forgave All Might, but not everyone else. Everyone got angry with the No. 1 Hero.

 

* * *

 

**_IZUKU_ **

Everyone was still seething on what happened at USJ yesterday. I mean, All Might really got overboard on what he did during our training. Some relived the horrors while others got so irritated they became a bit disrespectful. Yet for once, Kacchan didn't explode on All Might... rather, on me.

 _"You just really aren't fucking careful with using you powers, huh!"_ I remembered Kacchan shouting at me on our way home.  _"If anyone else discovered and it leaked out of the school, you could be targeted by the villains outside!"_

I was about to argue when someone else talked in front of us. "The loud kid is right, you know."

We looked at the man in front of us. He is a rather porky man with wavy brown hair. His height and shape made him resemble a baby Cupid which doesn't really match his beard. He wear a leopard-print shirt and Hawaiian shorts. He's holding a Diet Coke in can on his right. The smell of grapes hanged in the air around us. His appearance made me tensed up. I know this aura... I've felt it on Hermes before.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kacchan shouted which made me flinch.

"Kacchan," I tried to warn him but the man spoke.

"It's okay, Izuku." He said. "I've dealt with the same impertinence before... from your half-brother to be exact."

"Ha-half brother?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled and purple fire flickered in his eyes. "From the father side."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know already!" he exclaimed mocking an offended tone. "I am Dionysus, of course! And I've come to visit my cousin."

"Ple-pleased to meet you." I bowed. For once, Kacchan is quiet.

"So, how are you faring with your demigod powers and that quirk given to you?" Dionysus asked.

"Uhm, I ca-can use them we-well now."

"That's good! I'm honestly disappointed that a kid like you refused to go to my camp. I mean, I could really use a hero like you..." He smiled mischievously. "But no matter! I guess this country needs you more than I did."

Dionysus approached me which caused me to make a step back. "And you're giving us a very interesting show at Olympus."

"What?"

"I came here to give you a warning," he said. "Creatures from our world, stronger than the ones who already came here, are planning to attack you. Others may have infiltrated this world to cause you inconvenience. So you have to be more careful from now on."

"Uhm, th-thank you."

Thunder rumbled from above and Dionysus looked at the sky. "Oh, that is my cue to leave. Good luck young  _hero_... we'll meet again."

With that, Dionysus left us with confusion.

"What a fucking good talk," Kacchan remarked.

"Yeah, my family from the father side is weird huh." I answered and we resumed walking... Kacchan forgetting his anger at me.

 

I was jostled from my memory by a door sliding open. Aizawa-sensei has entered the room with serious expression.

"The battle is not yet over..." he started and all of us tensed.

"Has there been another villain attack?"

"If this is another trick-"

"We still have the Sport's Festival," Aizawa-sensei continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my worst chapter. Sorry in advance!


	8. The Sports Festival Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New POV! I kind of depended on the original story on this part so sorry in advance! Thank you for reading!

**_KATSUKI_ **

_I swear to God... if Deku will keep on carelessly using his powers, I'm going to beat the self-control out of him._

It's our last day of 'joint-training' for the upcoming UA Sports Festival... and the day my patience draws it's last straw. The fucking nerd has improved. He was able to use up to 30% of his Full Cowl now (or whatever he said to me). I am good with that, but does he really need to fucking overextend his demigod powers too? I mean, creating a huge fucking storm on the shores of Musutafu is not a small deal at all! I have to fucking blast his face off before he stops the rain and winds. He could be discovered for fuck's sake! If there are villains around, the fucker could be kidnapped and tortured to side with them!

So to stop the fucker, I decided to distract him by sparring with him endlessly. It drawn him away from practicing his fucking storms and helped me train my physical attacks. It's a win-win, for me. HAHAHA

"Come on shitty nerd!" I taunted as I sent endless explosions to him. "You can do better than that!"

Deku grimaced and continues to dodge. "You fucker! Hit back!"

Deku tried a punch but I dodged. A burst of wind exploded from where my body was before I evaded. I sent an explosive punch to his side and it made contact. He was thrown but he didn't even look exhausted.

"You're a damn cheater, Deku!" I shouted as realization hit me. "You've been drawing strength from the fucking ocean again! How can you train your fucking stamina then!"

"So-sorry Kacchan!" Deku shouted as he scratched the back of his head. I leaped towards him and smacked his left side.

"There will be no fucking ocean near the UA stadium!" I said as Deku exclaimed in pain. "How will you know that your stamina will hold up without that aid!"

 

 ** _"I can't believe that I'm agreeing, again, with this explosive guy here,"_** someone said behind us.

We looked back to see Cupid-face leaning on a staff. He was wearing the same outfit as before.

"Di-Dionysus!" Deku exclaimed.

 ** _"We need to make you stop relying on the ocean for strength, kid."_** he continued and waved his hand. With that, our surroundings blurred out of focus.

When I'm sure that I will fucking pass out of nausea, the world around us came back into focus. I saw Deku fell and vomited on the ground.  _What the fuck just happened!_

 ** _"Look around you,"_** Cupid-face said incredulously like he has fucking read what I said on my mind.

I looked around and took a step back. We're not on the beach anymore, rather on the foot of a series of volcanoes. We're standing on dry earth nearest on the largest volcano in the range. Deku looked around as well and confusion lit on his face.

"We-where are we?" he asked.

 ** _"I transported you away from the aid of the water. You're in this small cluster of volcanoes at the Miyazaki Prefecture."_** Cupid-face said proudly.  ** _"Now, try to spar again and we'll see how long will you last."_**

I grinned wickedly at Deku and he grimaced. Before he could even say anything, I lunged a punch aiming at his face. He yelped and dodged... activating his full cowl. I followed him and continued my explosive assault. As minutes pass, the fucker became sweaty and he started panting. The fucker's stamina is passable, but it didn't meet my standards.

"See Deku!" I shouted as I threw another punch at him. "You're fucking weak when the ocean is far away!"

 ** _"You can't always rely on the ocean, Izuku."_** Cupid-face chimed in.  ** _"Even though Japan is surrounded by oceans, water will not always help you. Your father doesn't control every body of water you know."_**

Deku gave us a pained smile as he focused. His body crackled with green lightning as he aimed a punch on my right side. I dodged, noting his sluggish movements, as I punched his back. He was thrown away.

"Hey, Cupid-face!" I shouted at the god and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Can you let us stay here for a little longer while I try to train Deku's useless ass in a rush?"

He shrugged and nodded.  ** _"I'm supposed to say that you should be resting now... having your Sports Festival tomorrow - and I don't want you two tired for the event but... you seemed to be lively and Izuku can regain his energy by just dipping on the water so... go on with your training."_**

I smirked and he grinned. I think we will be able to get along. And on that whole day, I broke (not literally) Deku's body.

 

* * *

 

_**IZUKU** _

_I can't believe Kacchan and Dionysus teamed-up on making my day miserable. I was so beat-up yesterday that I have to soak myself on the water the whole night to ease my fatigue and heal my bruises!_

I was on the train to UA now, riding with Kacchan, as I try to compose myself for today's event. The UA Sports Festival!

 

 **"The UA Sports Festival has begun! It's the freshman stage! And the students are making their entry now!"** Present Mic shouted are the crown around the stadium cheered.

_The crowd is huuuge! Oh my gods! oh my gods! Izuku calm down!_

"Now now, fair play! Player Reps! Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-A!" Midnight shouted from the stage at the center of the stadium  _Right, she will be our referee!_

"This will be interesting," Sero said as Kacchan and I walks to the stage.

I was fidgeting as Kacchan urged me to talk first. "Uhm, e-everyone... let's do our best!"  _(I was able to say that without much sputtering!)_

The crown cheered as the other classes clapped halfheartedly. I stepped back as Kacchan walked to the front. Sweat trickles on my neck as the Class 1-A waited in tensed silence.  _Kacchan would hold back...right?_

"Sensei," Kacchan started to say. "I'm gonna place first."

I groaned and Kacchan shot me a glare. The whole Class 1-A literally face-palmed as the other classes shouted "Boo".

"Don't push your luck, Class A!"

"Sludge fucker!"

"Why do you insist on lowering our good chances?" Iida-kun shouted from the crowd.

"Ka-kacchan," I tried to say. "You didn't have to say that."

He glared daggers at me and addressed the booing crowd. "You'll all make fantastic stepping stones, I'm sure. Deku and I are going to kick your extra asses!"

That statement shocked me a bit. I inwardly smiled as the crowd continued their booing.  _What he has said may he harsh... but I know that he's diverting the hostilities of the other classes on him instead on the whole class. (But why does he have to take me with him, too?)_

 

 

"All right, with that we can move directly on our first event." Midnight continued when we were able to rejoin the crowd. I can feel the glares of the others behind me. "And this year's first round of destiny is... Obstacle Race!"

"An obstacle race?!" I shouted as excitement surged in my body.

 _"_ It's a race between all 11 classes!" Midnight started explaining. "The course make a nearly 4 kilometer ring around this stadium! Well, let's get cracking. On your marks..."

We readied on the entrance of the obstacle course. The first light sparked.

_All Might, you told me on our last meeting... "I want you to tell the whole world that you have arrived!!"_

The second light sparked.

_That's why I need to overcome these trials. I've trained hard for this day._

The third light sparked.

_Please... watch me!_

"Staaaaaart!" Midnight shouted and we ran.

 

* * *

 

**_AIZAWA_ **

_I really don't want to be a commentator for this but Hizashi forced me. Nonetheless, this will be a good thing to analyze the students._

Todoroki didn't waste his time when he covered the exit of the tunnel with ice as soon as he entered the first zone. Most of the trailing students got caught... except for the whole Class 1-A and some other students. Mineta (I should've expelled him) tried to stick to Todoroki but he was hit by our first obstacle (good riddance). We planned the first stage to be blocked by the same robots that we used on the UA entrance exam.

 **"Here comes the first obstacles so suddenly!"** Hizashi shouted beside me.  _Seriously, he's already on a sound-amplifying machine... there's no need to shout._   **"And the first barrier, will be a robot inferno!"**

A wall of zero-pointer robots greeted the students. As far as I can remember, only Midoriya was able to destroy a zero-pointer during the entrance exam... but Todoroki didn't take that exam. Sure enough, Todoroki sent a wave of frost what stopped a robot blocking his path. He immediately ran under it as the others tried to follow him. I saw Kirishima and Tetsutetsu on his trail but I shook my head.

_They should've scanned the situation first._

As Todoroki got past, the robot crashed on the two trailing behind.

 **"1-A's Todoroki has forged ahead and blocked the others in one fell swoop! That kid's harsh!"** Shouted Hizashi.  _Jeez_

On the wreckage, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu appeared... both seemed to have used their hardening quirks. Good for them, at least they weren't knocked out of the race this early. Bakugou flew above the robots using his explosions; Hanta pulled himself up at the same time with his tape; and Tokoyami launched himself with his shadow. Those three sure reacts fast. Midoriya then summoned some water and rode it above the robots too.  _Honestly, I still don't get that kid's quirk. Was it a hybrid like Todoroki's? But he's not a son of any known Pro-hero..._

 **"As expected of those who've run past!"** Hizashi exclaimed.  **"Lot's are from Class-A!"**

"There's little time they have to spend dead in their tracks," I started to commentate. "They've come in contact with the world above them... and they've come to know what it's like to be instilled with true fear. They've survived and coped with that. And now, it has become a source encouragement. It's drowning out their doubt, their hesitation."

"That was an awesome remark," Hizashi smirked and I rolled my eyes.

The Class-A continued on getting past. The other classes would have a hard time, too, if Yaoyorozu didn't help. She created a cannon and blasted the robots out of the way. Now the obstacle is clear.

 **"Well, then. If the first barrier was such a cinch... what do you think on the second!"** Hizashi shouted as the students arrived at the second obstacle.  **"You fall, and you're out! If you don't like that idea, maybe you can crawl! It's... THE FALL!"**

_Seriously Hizashi??_

Todoroki used his ice to glide through one of the ropes. Bakugou just flew above the chasms and was able to catch up to Todoroki. Asui crawled at the ropes. Midoriya used his water at the same manner as Todoroki's and he's catching up too. Uraraka made herself considerably lighter as she ran through the ropes. Hatsume, from the Support Dept, used her equipment to pass through. Iida glided through the ropes. The others had their own way too. They're passing too slowly, but only a few fell.

 **"And now we come to the hidden final barrier!"** Hizashi shouted.  **"It's true form is none other than... the mine field out of Rambo 3!"**

**"It's set up so that if you look carefully, you can see where the land mines are placed! Strain your eyes and feet!"**

**"In any case, they're not overly lethal. But they bang big and bright!"**

Todoroki is not using his ice here. Probably to keep from making a path for the other students but... Bakugou caught up.

**"And the lead has been changed! Rejoice, mass media! This is just the development you crave!!"**

Hizashi is too focused on the two in the lead to notice. Not that I think he would have interest on the green-haired kid standing on the entrance of the third obstacle. Todoroki and Bakugou are halfway through and the other students are pouring in. Yet Midoriya is standing still on the entrance, deep in thought.  _What is the kid planning?_

Ropes of water sprawled around Midoriya and started digging out mines everywhere. He dug a large hole in front of him and piled ten or more mines on it. Then the tendrils of water combined into a shield-like object which Midoriya held in front of him. Without having a second thought, he jumped and pressed his water shield on the mines.  _This kid!_

A huge bright explosion erupted from that and everyone at the field looked back. To everyone's shock, Midoriya blasted off to the lead while riding of his water-board.

**"A giant explosion near the entrance!? Why was the bang so big! Was it his plan or a sheer coincidence!"**

Midoriya's crashing to a few yards in front of the two leads. Bakugou stopped trying to blast Todoroki and flew straight to catch Midoriya. This time, Todoroki launched a sheet of ice and ran on it to catch up. I guess Midoriya riled up the two, huh?

**"Class A's Midoriya got the lead!!!"**

 

When Midoriya is a few feet away from crashing on the ground, his water-board expanded and cushioned his fall. Green lightning coursed around his body and he started running at incredible speed towards the finish line. All around us, the crowd gasped in awe and confusion.

"That kid is powerful!"

"Two types of quirks! Who is he?"

"Like Todoroki's? Is he a son of a Pro-Hero too?"

_This kid surely knows how to make a grand entrance..._

**"In no time at all Midoriya blew dust in their eyes! And now, he's cleared the landmine instantly! Damn Eraserhead, your class in insane! What are you teaching them!"**

"I didn't do anything," I replied. "They fired up one another on their own."

**"Who could've predicted this outcome! The man who has returned to the stadium in triumph is no other than... MIDORIYA IZUKU!"**

 


	9. The Sports Festival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you'll enjoy this chapter sooo...  
> Thanks for reading!!

**_IZUKU_ **

"Now then!" Lady Midnight exclaimed. "Behold the heart-pounding second event! What could it be?!"

My heart pounded as the screen in front of us flashed the words...

"Human Cavalry Battle!"

The crowd cheered as excitement flooded through me again. A group event!

"You can all form 2-4 person teams freely and form a horse-back configuration!" Lady Midnight explained. "Basically it's the same rules as normal human cavalry battle: swipe enemy riders' headbands and guard you own. Except for one thing..."

"Everyone will receive points based on their performance in the last trials!" she continued.

_'If that's the case... then everyone will receive their own points depending on their place from the race. But how will that be in organization? Perhaps the points will be added and the main rider will be the one wearing it. That means that as the members come in higher ranks, the points for the group increases-'_

"Don't say what I was gonna say before I can say it!" Lady Midnight shouted at me and I flinched.

"He's not saying it fucker!" Kacchan shouted. "The nerd's just muttering out loud!"

_Kacchan defended me??_

Lady Midnight huffed and continued her speech. "But yes, that's right! And the points you're worth will be 5 points if you're the 42nd place, 10 if you placed 41st, 15 for 40th place, and so on..."

Lady Midnight smiled at me devilishly. "With the exception of the 1st place, whose head is worth... 10 million points!"

I froze as everyone starts to stare at me.  _10 Million!?_

"If I were you I'd aim for the guy who aimed first," Lady Midnight said with her eyes glinting. "This is the chance for the low to supplant the high! Welcome to our survival game!"

 

* * *

 

**_AIZAWA_ **

_Midoriya was cornered, huh. If they would be, I would've flock around him... the kid's powerful and his strategic skills are top-notch. Yet I guess these student's like the 'overthrow-the-top' kind of game._

Uraraka immediately went for Midoriya as well as Hatsume from the supports department. They approached Iida but the kid seemed to decline. I guess there will be rivalry even in friends. Midoriya seemed to be at a loss for a moment until he started moving and approached Tokoyami. Now, his team is complete. They stood there, Midoriya having this 'I'll show you all' face.

_This is going to be interesting._

**_"Now raise up your war cries!"_** Hizashi shouted beside me.  ** _"And fire the signal!"_**

**_"May the blood on the rocks be washed by yet more blood! Now's the time for UA's deadly feud!"_ **

_Seriously_ _Hizashi???_

**_"START!!!"_ **

Every team went for Midoriya but he smirked.  _I haven't seriously thought that the kid would have that expression in him._

He raised up his hands and water sprouted around his team and swirled around them. It blocked the other teams from approaching their target. The crowd cheered and Hizashi got nuts (sighs).

**_"Woaaaah! A's Midoriya used his quirk once again to create a huge whirlpool! But wait, here comes Todoroki of class A too!"_ **

Todoroki's team encircled the the whirlpool and swiped his hand. Frost covered and turned the whirlpool into ice. At this instant, Bakugou's team barged in and exploded the ice. The smoke subsided to reveal no one on the center of the iced cone. Everyone looked up to see team Midoriya zooming in the air using Hatsume's support equipment.

**_"The target team has gone up and evaded its enemy teams! But their opponents are not yet done!"_ **

Kyoka of one team used her earphone jacks to try to get Midoriya's headband but Tokoyami's Dark Shadow swiped them away. Team Midoriya landed a few yards away from the other teams. Some of them decided to try and get the other's headbands instead of the highest one... yet team Todoroki, team Bakugou and some other teams continued their chase for team Midoriya. Team Mineta then zoomed in and tried to attack. They got this interesting line up with Shoji and Tsuyu. Shoji covered the two and ran around like a tank while the two made their attacks. With this surprised attack, and them close to being cornered again, team Midoriya was forced to fly again.

**_"Team Mineta has made a good use of the startling difference in their member's body types! They might as well be a war tank! Team Midoriya can't help but fly away!!"_ **

Then Bakugou zoomed in using his explosive quirk as propulsion. He nearly got the headband but Dark Shadow intervened again. He dropped and was caught by Hanta using his tape.

**_"The rider can detach from the horse! That's allowed?!!"_ **

"Its only a technical so it's okay!" Midnight said. "The rider's just not allowed to plant his or her feet on the ground!"

Team Midoriya's support items got damaged so it became harder for them to fly now... but Midoriya still have that glint on his eyes.  _What is he planning?_

**_"Seven minutes have passed. So let's put up their scores on the big board for all to see!"_ **

Silence invaded the whole stadium as the points were shown. _Huh, something's wrong with the scores. Team Bakugou's and other Class A's points are..._

**_"You mean class A is not taking a lead? And holey moley! Team Bakugou what happened?!"_ **

Most of the teams from class A except teams Midoriya and Todoroki got 0 points. When I looked around, team Monoma  and team Tetsutestu are stealing points from class A who are too focused on chasing team Midoriya. Monoma of class B just succeeded on getting Bakugou's headband and the latter visibly fumed.  _Wrong move, Monoma._

With that, two main chase-up dominated the battlefield. Team Todoroki chasing team Midoriya, and team Bakugou chasing team Monoma. I chose to observe the first.

Todoroki has cornered team Midoriya using his ice quirk. Midoriya cleverly maintains his team on Todoroki's left side since the latter will only use his right. Then Iida said something to Todoroki. I saw the glint of fire from Iida's exhausts when he shouted, "Recipro-burst!". They zoomed to team Midoriya at the same time as green lightning engulfed the green-haired kid. Faster than my eyes could see, Midoriya vanished from his horse and appeared in the air. Iida failed to catch up to him!

**_"Wooaaah! Has Midoriya teleported!?? All of us saw that swift approach of team Todoroki, thanks to Iida's Recipro-burst, but they were still slow compared to Midoriya!"_ **

"It's not teleportation," I said as Midoriya conjured some water to carry him back to his teammates. Iida stomped his feet in frustration as Yaoyorozu consoled him. Todoroki's face is murderous. "Midoriya's other quirk is connected with air, or so I'm told. That caused him to harness the air and gain incredible speed."

_**"You're class is really amazing Eraserhead!!"** _

I decided to check on Bakugou and saw him succeeding on capturing all of Monoma's headbands. He used the quirks of Hanta and Ashido with his explosions pretty well. I grinned at him. Bakugou really knows how to win when he focused on it with his anger. They then ran for team Midoriya as the clock struck 'one minute'.

**_"Only one minute left!"_ **

Hanta sent his tapes to try and capture team Midoriya at the same time as Todoroki sent his ice. Midoriya shouted as tendrils of water erupted all around him. It caught Hanta's tapes and rerouted Todoroki's ice. He stretched his hands again as a huge cyclone appeared around his team. Thunder rumbled above and dark clouds formed. Everyone around us gasped in awe.

**_"Midoriya has finally shown his quirk!! He registered his quirk as 'storm' and now we're witnessing it!!"_ **

_This will really raise some eyebrows. I have to investigate Midoriya's heritage after this. Something's not right on the level of his power._

Other teams joined the desperate attack to get team Midoriya's headband... but their attacks were deflected by the mass of wind and rain, and majority were blown away. Teams Bakugou and Todoroki shouted their frustration as the timer rang around the stadium.

**_"Time's up!!! Now shall we see who the top 4 are!"_ **

The tornado starts to dissipate. Uraraka and Hatsume are jumping in triumph as Midoriya slumped.  _I guess that storm is incredibly taxing. NOTED._

**_"In first place... they succeeded in guarding their points! TEAM MIDORIYA!"_ **

**_"In second place... they boosted back up after pounding on team Monoma, TEAM BAKUGOU!"_ **

**_"In third place... team Tetsu-, wait... TEAM SHINSOU?!"_ **

**_"And in fourth place... I guess they shouldn't have just focused on team Midoriya. TEAM TODOROKI!"_ **

 

 

* * *

 

**_KATSUKI_ **

I currently have Deku's head on headlock as I repeatedly smack it.

"Why the fuck did you used too much of your powers again?!" I asked through each hit.

"So-sorry, Kacchan!" Deku whined in pain. "I-I ju-just ha-have a pro-promise to ki-keep!"

"Ha!! The whole world has watched you using your demigod powers damn it!" I shouted.

 ** _"And that made him deserving the victory I granted his team!"_** I woman's voice rang behind us.

_For fuck's sake! Why the hell do gods/goddesses always barge in when I'm pounding this damn nerd! What's with these fuckers!_

**_"oh, I'm personally offended Katsuki!"_ **

"Who the fuck are you now?" I asked him as I reluctantly released Deku.

The woman is wearing some Greek dress. She has a pair of golden wings that glowed like the fucking sun. She has some bunched of leaves around her head. Deku knelt down. I wouldn't be surprised now if he recognized the goddess. The damn nerd started reading about Greek mythology after our meet-up with Cupid-face. He said he doesn't want to be caught off-guard again.  _Dweeb!_

"La-lady Nike." Deku said,

**_"How wonderful of you to recognize me!"_ **

"What are you doing here?" Deku asked again.

**_"Oh, I always appear on large sports events! This is where I get the strongest!"_ **

She approached us and touched our shoulders. Deku tensed and I rolled my eyes.  _Fucking jumpy._

**_"You boys have given me the best entertainment since the last Olympics! You two and that other kid sure knows a good competition! And what excites me is the next event! Be sure to win, Izuku!"_ **

With that, Golden Chicken vanished.

"You're family is weird Deku." I told him and he shrugged.

"We need to eat lunch now, Kacchan." He said. "I'm hungry."

I remembered my anger and got him on headlock again. "Like hell I will let you off his easily!"

He looked at me with those silly green eyes. They stared pleadingly which remind me of a young seal. The need to protect sprang inside me.

"I won't be able to promise that I can hold my powers Kacchan," he said. "Specially if I need to save someone in the future... and how can I fight alongside you if I will not show my best?"

I stared at him in shock. I felt my grip lighten and I let him go. I started walking towards the canteen. "Then you better promise to be strong enough to fight alongside me in the future." I said and walked away.

_Damn Deku and his fucked up goals!_

"Hey, Kacchan wait up!"

 

* * *

**_URARAKA_ **

 I was just on the entrance of the school cafeteria, waiting for Deku, when a young man (older than me) approached me. I gaped at him for a bit. He was an American, I guess, with wind-swept hair. He stared at me with those sea-green eyes (like Deku's to be honest). He's wearing some orange t-shirt with some foreign writing on it. I can only read the ones in English which says 'Camp". He gives off some sort of powerful aura which made me tense at first. But he smiled and it made me relaxed.

"Excuse me," he said in English. "Do you know someone named Izuku Midoriya here?"

"You're looking for Deku?" I answered... straining on my English. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you know him!" he grinned. "I'm his half-brother... and I've come to visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll still have the time to update this story on the days to pass. We'll have our review for our upcoming board exam so I need to focus. Sorry in advance!


	10. Two Sets of Sea-green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but I will be putting this story on a sort hiatus. Our professors said that we have to focus on our review first for our exam next year. We'll be staying at a boarding house and we'll not be allowed to use much of the internet so it will be impossible for me to update this story. I'm really sorry!
> 
> I created a short continuation to provide a painful cliffhanger (Evil Laugh). I guess my next update will be next year (or maybe on Saturdays and Sundays when I'll be coming home). I need to focus on studying so I can be a licensed Engineer so I'll have to sacrifice the time in doing this story. Thank you for understanding and reading my story. See you soon!

**_KATSUKI_ **

_What the actual fuck!_

I thought we were fucking done with meeting Deku's family members today... _boy I was so wrong!_ Here we are now at the entrance of the school cafeteria, talking with Round Face and - apparently - Deku's brother.  _His real brother. FUCK_

The damn nerd and I were just walking when Round Face called Deku's name. We approached and saw that she was with some older guy. He looks American with tanned skin, black hair swept on one side, wearing orange shirt with funny writings on it, and having a set of fucking sea-green eyes like Deku's. He has this troublemaker face (like mine) combined with those puppy eyes (like Deku's).  _What the hell, he's like a combination of the two of us!_

Deku instantly tensed and held the pendant hidden behind his shirt. The older guy raised his hand and laughed.

"Hey, hey calm down." he said. "I'm not an enemy. You're Izuku, right?"

Round Face looked at us in confusion but I glared at her... implying her to _shut the fuck up_. Deku dropped his hand but he looked at the guy cautiously. _Good move, nerd._

"Yeah, I'm Izuku." He said in English. "Who are you?"

"It's not obvious, huh." the guy replied while he scratched the back of his head.

"Just say your fucking name already!" I shouted.

The guy looked at me, crossed. I smirked and folded my hands. He shook his head and sighed.

"Okay," he said and looked at Deku. "We sort of have the same set of eyes so I thought you would figure it out already."

Deku gasped and the guy nodded.

"A-are you ma-my ha-half-brother?" Deku asked and the guy smiled.

"Yes. My name is Percy. Pleased to meet you."

 

* * *

 

**_IZUKU_ **

_I can't believe my half-brother is here, visiting me!_ We were now on a line to the counter to buy some lunch. I can feel both of us being uncomfortable here. Kacchan keeps on glaring at Percy like he had offended him.

"So," Percy tried to say and I perked up. "You really showed some powerful moves in that obstacle course and that cavalry battle."

"Thanks," I said. "You've been watching?"

"Yeah. I'm with Nike by the commentator's area. It was thanks to her though that I was able to understand what they're saying." He laughed.

Kacchan huffed as we found our seat. I sat beside Kacchan while Percy was opposite me. Uraraka-chan went and took a seat with Iida-kun.

"You're already good in harnessing a cyclone." He said. "When I first made one, it was just an accident and I was fighting for my life that time."

I gaped at him and he laughed. "A-are you the o-one that Hermes a-and Dionysus i-is talking a-about?"

"Huh, they're talking about me?" he asked as he eats his cheeseburger. "What did they say?"

"That yo-you al-ready to-took care of the str-stronger ene-mies," I said.

"Ahh, I guess." And he laughed awkwardly. "We surely fought some extremely bad and powerful beings in the past."

"Whoa." I said. "I have so many questions!"

"We don't fucking have much time Deku!" Kacchan shouted in Japanese. "We still have the next rounds of the sports festival."

"Oh right," I replied and looked at Percy.

"Will yo-you sta-stay and watch the re-rest of the e-event?" I asked. "We only ha-have a few ti-time left be-fore the next rounds."

"Yeah, I'll stay." he replied. "Nike actually brought me here because she wants us to meet. And I guess she went back to fetch the others to watch too."

"O-others?" I asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend and our other friends." He smiled. "We want to see how you'll perform in the games."

I gulped and looked at Kacchan. He's still glaring at Percy yet Percy seemed to be ignoring him.

"There's still some small games before your fight right?" Percy asked. "Can we go outside and talk for a bit?"

"Okay."

 


	11. The Brainwash Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for this crappy chapter. I was thinking that I REALLY NEED TO UPDATE (because I just got this two-day break) yet inspiration seemed to betray me and left. I am sorry if you wouldn't find this one as good. Thanks for reading anyway!

**_IZUKU_ **

_"I think, the boundary separating our worlds from the others are getting thinner and thinner," Percy said._

We went to a walk by the grounds near the stadium, while Kacchan is trailing behind. During our stroll, my older brother has told me all his past adventures when he was my age. He said that ancient beings stirred during his time. He was forced into the ploys of the gods where he fought Kronos and the Titans in the Second Titan War. Then, Gaea started to wake and they were forced to fight the brothers of the Titans, the giants. Fortunately, they were able to succeed in all those wars. They lost many friends yet they gained as much new ones. Now, a new threat looms. The Egyptian, Norse, and Asian supernatural beings are having contact with Greek and Roman demigods... all of them got hostile.

We were supposed to talk more about what's happening and why was he really here in Japan when Present Mic announced the continuation of the Sports Festival. I was forced to leave him as Kacchan pulled me back to the player's waiting rooms. I will be in the first match, after all. Before the match, Ojiro-kun pulled me on the side.

"Whatever he says," Ojiro-kun warned. "Don't answer!"

 **"Match!"** Present Mic started as the crown roars.  **"The boy who seems to be blessed by the god of storms, yet having that weird face right now... Department of Heroics, Midoriya Izuku!"**

I entered the huge concrete platform created by Cementoss.

**"Sorry you haven't done anything really eye-catching yet. Department of Heroics, Shinsou Hitoshi!"**

The boy with purple hair and heavy eye bags entered the other side. I looked at him cautiously, bearing what Ojiro-kun said in my mind.

**"The rules are simple! This is a scuffle by either throwing your opponent out of the ring, rendering him or her immobile, or getting him or her to say 'I give up!'. Feel free to wound! We have our Recovery Girl waiting in the wings!"**

 

* * *

 

**_HITOSHI_ **

_Heh, that green-haired kid looks too innocent. I'm sure this fight will be too easy._

**"Start the match!"**

"You get it, don't you Midoriya Izuku?" I started.  _I just have to get them to talk... then it's game over._ "This is a battle to test you heart."

"That damn chimp mentioned his pride for refusing to fight," I continued. "Yet don't you think he's an idiot for giving up his chances?"

"What did you say!?" Midoriya shouted and made a run to attack me.

Then his green eyes turned dull-white and I grinned.  _And so, I win._ He's now standing there, motionless... waiting for my orders.

**"What's the matter?! The match has just started! Why is there no action?!"**

 

**"Midoriya is just standing there! Could this be Shinsou's quirk at play?!"**

"Damn," I said. "It must be nice to be  _that_ blessed, Midoriya Izuku."

"Now, be a good boy and walk out of bounds for me."

_It must feel so nice, having a strong hero-worthy quirk. I was born with a quirk that can be related to a villain's. I was mocked, ignored and teased... without them knowing what I really want, whom I really want to be._ _You wouldn't understand, Midoriya... you were blessed, unlike me._

He was so near the line when something happened that shocked me and the audience.  _It can't be!_  

A blast of wind exploded from Midoriya. When it subsided, he was standing there... and he's looking at me with determined green eyes.

**"What!! Midoriya came to a halt!"**

"How?" I asked as anger rose up in me. "You shouldn't be able to move! What did you?" 

Midoriya covered his mouth with his hand as he glared at me.

_He won't answer me now! I have no choice but to make him speak again._

"Say something," I started. "So you've really got that much power. Count me envious!"

"There was no guarantee for me to succeed, not with this type of quirk. Not that someone as blessed as you would understand!"

Midoriya spread his arms and water erupted from the sides of the stage. I braced myself to be pushed out of the stage but the water started to engulf us both. At first I thought that he was trying to drown me, but an air bubble appeared around my head.

 _'I was already in high school when I got my quirk,'_ I heard Midoriya's voice in my head.  _'I was thought to be quirkless so I was bullied during my childhood.'_

 _'You will never be a hero, you're useless. Those are just few of the words thrown upon me... not to mention some physical attacks.'_ he continued as he seems to laugh as he remembers.

_'But I never gave up, and neither should you too. I know how it feels to think that others are more blessed than you... but please believe that not everything can be gauged by power alone. Every one can be a hero in their own ways... there is no need for a flashy quirk. Think about it, you're the only one who can choose what you want to be... and when you have chosen, just do you utmost best to reach it no matter what the cost is. Because that is what I did... there will be no strength if the holder didn't persevere right?'_

And it that moment, I was enlightened. All those dark memories in the past were obscured by what he had said. In that moment, I discovered that there are still people like Midoriya Izuku.

 _'Okay,'_ I thought back.  _'You win... Midoriya Izuku.'_

The water receded and started to push me away but I didn't fought back. "I will train my quirk and will strengthen it. I'll find ways to use it for good, I will be a hero..."

"I know," he smiled. "I will be waiting for that day Hitoshi-kun."

I felt warmth in my cheeks as I reached the line.

"Shinsou's out of bounds!" Midnight shouted. "Midoriya Izuku advances to the next round!"

 

* * *

 

**_IZUKU_ **

A fussing from Iida-kun and Uraraka-chan followed by a hit in the head from Kacchan later, I saw myself waiting in the audience area designated for Class A. The next would be Sero-kun versus Todoroki-kun. I was to engrossed in my seat, excitedly waiting with my Hero Analysis notebook, that I didn't notice some people approach me.

"Nice match," I heard Percy said and I looked at him, beaming.

He was with new people now.

"So this is you're little brother!" a small Hispanic impish young adult with messy hair commented. "He looks like a cute baby seal!"

"You're scaring him Leo," A lady with multicolored eyes said as she smiles at me. "My name is Piper, pleased to meet you!"

"Don't crowd around him," Another lady with grey eyes and blonde hair intercepted. "He's getting fidgety."

"Annabeth's right guys." Percy said. "You're making him nervous!"

Percy then looked at me and smiled. "Izuku, meet our family!"

"What the fuck!" I heard Kacchan shout behind me.  _Yeah, that pretty much sums up what's happening._


	12. Air and Water versus Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the best that I can do for now... HAHAHA Thanks for reading!

**_URARAKA_ **

_Who knew that Deku has a huuugeee family?!_

Eight young adults, composed of a mixture of races, now sit around Deku. It led us, students, to sit farther on Deku's left since they now occupy the right. Bakugou is seething and growling behind me which made me sweat a bit. He's my opponent after all and I know that when he's angry, he'll be ballistic. * _shudders*_

"D-do y-you a-all have po-powers too?" Deku said to them.

"Aww, your sputtering is too cute!" One American girl with brown hair and multicolored eyes squealed as she pinched Deku's cheeks. I clenched my fists.

"I-it's not!" Deku sputtered and I groaned.

"To answer your questions, yes." A young blonde man with blue eyes said. "I can harness the winds and call some lightning."

"That's cool!" Deku said as he puts out his notebook. "Does that mean you can create thunderstorms? Can you reshape the winds just like how I can reshape the water? Does that mean you can fly? You can make tornadoes right? And-."

"Calm down, kid." A small Hispanic man said to him. "If you think, Jason's powers are insane listen to mine! I can build and control any machine, and I can control fire!"

Honestly, that was less impressive than the first one but Deku looked at him just as excited.

"That's cool too!" he exclaimed. "If you can build anything, that is like our Supports Department! And fire is like Todoroki-kun's! Can you build literally anything or do you first need a blueprint? Can you control all machines just by touching them or do you have to skim the manual first? And on your fire power, can you engulf yourself with fire? Is your fire the normal orangey-red or is it blue, yellow or white?"

"All he said were actually accurate!" A blonde woman with grey eyes said. "His analytic skills are magnificent! Are you sure that he's your brother Percy and not mine?"

"Oh come on Annabeth!" Percy (Deku's brother) complained. "He's in a heroic environment. Of course he would have that much skills!"

"How about you Perce," Deku said shyly. "You haven't told me your quirk yet."

"Quirk?" A tall Chinese guy asked.

"That's what they call powers here." Annabeth said.

"Oh. I can control water like you," Percy said. "And I can also summon a cyclone and create earthquakes."

_Really?! Their powers are all so hardcore! Do all of them possess hybrid quirks??_

I heard muted gasps beside me and I knew that the others are listening to their conversation too. All of my classmates are staring at the group around Deku with gaping faces. No one seems to have been watching the upcoming match anymore.

"I don't have physical quirks like them," Annabeth said in defeat. "I'm just super smart and this hat can make me invisible." She wore the cap that was attached on her belt and she disappeared!

"I wish I can be invisible and visible like her," I heard Hagakure whisper.

"Piper here has charmspeak," Jason said as he pointed at the girl with multicolored eyes. "She can order everyone to do whatever she likes."

"Oh, like Hitoshi-kun's!" Deku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess." Jason scratched the back of his head.

"Frank, here, is a good archer!" Leo exclaimed as he pointed to the Chinese guy who turned red. "And he can also turn into whatever animal he likes!"

_WHAT?!!_

**"Sorry to keep you waiting folks! Next up it's this two: Sero Hanta versus Todoroki Shouto!"**

"And this dark emo guy here is named Nico," Leo continued as he pointed to a guy wearing all black.

**"START!"**

I saw Sero send his tapes to Todoroki and tried to flung him out of bounds.

"He can travel through shadows and raise and control the dead!" Leo shouted just as Todoroki sent his frost too strongly.

Half of the ring got covered with ice and nearly engulfed our area if not for Deku who conjured water to redirect the ice. The foreigners jumped back as our classmates whipped their attention back to the match.

"Sero Hanta is unable to move!" Midnight-sensei shouted. "Todoroki advances to the next round!"

Todoroki thawed his ice as Leo exclaimed. "Man, that kid with funny hair is powerful too! Percy do you think you can freeze your water like that?"

"No I can't Leo," Percy answered. "We better go back to the audience's area. We're disturbing Izuku and his classmates here."

They said goodbye to Deku and left. Bakugou stood up and moved his way beside him and smacked him on the head.

"What was that for, Kacchan!?" Deku shouted as he rubbed his head.

"That half-and-half will be your opponent so you should study his attacks," Bakugou growled. "Yet you chose fanboying over those fuckers instead of studying your future opponent!"

Deku flinched and looked at Bakugou with remorse. "Sorry, Kacchan. I just got caught up with how amazing their quirks are. Please forgive me."

He used those baby seal eyes on Bakugou and he scoffed. "Whatever." Bakugou said but I noticed his ears turned pink.

"Are all of those people really Izuku's family?" Tsuyu asked beside me. "No wonder he is powerful too."

"He told me that they were from his father's side." I answered. "Yeah, they're all powerful. But I didn't hear any of them becoming a hero."

"Maybe they're heroes in America," Jirou said. "We just didn't hear about them in our news."

"I guess..."

* * *

 

**_AIZAWA_ **

" **And now, the match that everyone is waiting for!"**

_I'm really having a headache right now. Seriously Hizashi, you could just commentate normally._

**"The kid with godlike powers, Midoriya Izuku; versus the kid who nearly froze half of the stadium, Todoroki Shouto!"**

_Yeah, I really am looking forward to this match too._

Midoriya stood on one side, visibly shaking; while Todoroki stood on the other side, glaring at Midoriya.

**"START!"**

Todoroki instantly sent a wave of frost to Midoriya which the latter broke with a blast of wind he created by flicking his finger. Midoriya summoned a torrent of water and sent it to Todoroki. Todoroki froze the water which made Midoriya jump away from the other side to escape the ice. Green lightning engulfed him and he tried to attack Todoroki but he was blocked by a wave of frost.

**"This is unbelievable! Air and water is fighting against ice! Which element will prevail?!"**

Midoriya sent another blast of water to Todoroki but this time, Todoroki seems to be ready. He stomped his feet hard and ice blasted through the water too fast that it reached Midoriya and most of his body except his head.

**"Midoriya was caught by the ice!"**

Todoroki started talking as Midoriya struggled.  _If Midoriya is not careful, he'll have some wounds from that cold._ Midoriya seemed to be have gone immobile. Todoroki sent another wave of swift frost to Midoriya.

**"This must be the final attack!"**

Then a blast of air destroyed the ice and pushed Todoroki away. If not for the wall of ice he created behind him, he would have been pushed out of bounds.

* * *

 

**_SHOUTO_ **

_'You were shaking, Todoroki-kun. Everyone is fighting this match with everything they've got but you insisted on just using your ice! You're shaking because frost has started forming around your body. It's bad for your body right? And isn't that problem can be solved by using the fire of you left side?'_

"My left side is  _his_ power!" I shouted at him. "I will never use it."

"His power?" Midoriya said incredulously. "But it's yours! It's in you and only you can know how to use it!"

"This power is what made my mother hurt me!" I said. "It's what made her what she is now!"

I sent a wave of frost to him but he blasted it away. He punched with his lightning-covered hand and a blast of air tried to push me out of bounds. I created a wall of ice to stop me from being blown away.

"That power flows in you, Todoroki-kun!" he shouted again. "Only you can make it what you want it to be. The power in your father makes you remember cruelty right? Then why don't you make yours a symbol of warmth?"

That stopped me a bit.  _Warmth._

"Fire can be good or bad. It can burn and hurt, yes... but it can also provide comfort and warmth!" Midoriya shouted. "Don't let that quirk remain as a bad memory, a bad thing to you. Make it symbolize as a new one!"

 

**_I hate this Mommy! I don't ever want to be like dad! I don't want to be like someone, who bullies Mommy!_ **

**_'But you still want to be a hero right?'_ **

 

 

"My father," I start to say.

"It's yours!" Midoriya shouted again and this time, I heard it clearly. "It's your power!"

 

**_'It's true that quirks are inherited by blood from parent to child, but... what's really important is not that connection...'_ **

**_'but rather your OWN flesh and blood... It's yours and yours alone! And recognizing that is part of why I always say: "For I am Here!" see?'_ **

 

_**'But you still want to be a hero right? It's okay, Shouto. You aren't a slave to your own blood. You can become the man, you wanted to be.'**  
_

 

_Those green eyes, I swear they were heaven's sent._

 

* * *

 

**_AIZAWA_ **

_Todoroki unleashed his fire quirk... Midoriya made him use his fire quirk._

The forming frost on Todoroki's right is what's making him slow and weak during the match. And now, that he's unleashed his fire... his body temperature is back to a balance.

**"And Todoroki unleashed his fire power!"**

Endevour suddenly shouted something to his son.  _Really? Now that you son is exhibiting the way you want him to be, you decide to start becoming his dad?_

Todoroki went into position as his left unleashed torrents of flames and his right, a wave of frost. Midoriya tensed and blasts of water swirled around him... forming a cyclone. Todoroki sent an iceberg-sized wave of ice to Midoriya as the latter's cyclone spun faster. The whole stadium was subjected into huge storm winds. The wave of ice clashed with the winds and the ice were blasted away as shards. Then Todoroki waved with his left and the ice instantly evaporated. It expanded the air and blasted just as Midoriya's cyclone expanded in a blast of wind and rain.

The two air torrents clashed as I saw Midoriya cover himself with a sphere of water. Steam shrouded the whole stadium as the wind blew so hard, small audiences were blown from their seats. Midnight and Cementoss were blown away from their stations as well.

**"What was that... what the hell is with your class Eraserhead?!"**

"Two air torrents clashed. One was from Todoroki's quirk where the cold wind was suddenly exposed to heat. It caused the air to expand and made the first torrent. Then Midoriya summoned a cyclone and expanded it to create the other blast of wind."

**"So that's what happened!? Just who won the match?"**

The steam then subsided to reveal the stage. The first student that the audience saw was Todoroki. He was still standing with half of his clothes burnt out. This made the crown cheer.

**"Todoroki is still standing! Does this mean that he is the winner?!"**

Then Midoriya was revealed. He was sitting and was breathing hard.

**"Both are still conscious!? So who won?"**

When the stage was revealed, the concrete was blown to bits but it was clear who won. Todoroki is standing on what must initially be the steps of the stage. Midoriya was sitting on his initial spot... where I saw him conjure his sphere of water.

"Todoroki is out of bounds!" Midnight shouted as the crowd howled in cheers. "Midoriya advances to the next round!"

_Seriously, Midoriya... just how powerful can you be?_

 


	13. Nitroglycerin and Di-hydrogen Oxide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a veeeeeery late update! I don't know if this update is good though.. I'll let you be the judge. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh and, can I ask: Can I make a harem for Izuku? hahaha

**_MOMO_ **

_That fight was really the strongest I've ever seen! Many might not have seen it in the way I see it; but for me, it's like a fight between two mythical creatures! Storm versus Ice and Fire... and it's way too cool!_

During their last attacks, Todoroki looks so intimidating with his ice and fire sides... but what surprised me is when I noticed how Midoriya's innocent face morphed into a determined one!  _Cute!_

_Wait what am I thinking! I'm just surprised, yes! Midoriya has always been too timid and innocent-looking that it has been a shock for me to see that change on his face. I would be lying though if I didn't find it adorable._

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

 

* * *

 

**_URARAKA_ **

_Everyone was startled when Yaomomo started squealing on her seat._

"Ya-yaomomo," I said as I approached her. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes!" she replied with a red face. "I'm fine. Sorry for startling everyone. I, I'll just go to the bathroom."

She immediately left the audience area, much to our confusion.

"What happened to her?" asked Kaminari.

"She was in deep thought when she suddenly got red and squealed." Tsu said. "I think she came into some embarrassing realization."

Then Todoroki entered the audience area...

"Oi Todoroki!" shouted Mina. "That was one awesome fight you had with Midoriya!"

Todoroki stared at her for a bit, seeming in a daze... then answered, "I guess."

_I guess Todoroki is a bit shaken by their conversation in the fight, huh._

We looked at each other then decided to not pester Todoroki, for now...

 

Kirishima is fighting with Bakugou when Deku entered the audience area. Most of us started to get up to approach him but we stopped when we saw him being flanked by his 'family'. They were chatting and clearly, all of them are praising Deku.

"There!" shouted Leo in English. "We have escorted the god of storms safely!"

"Knock it off Leo!" Piper said. She then pinched Deku's cheeks. "See you at the end of the games. You promised to tour us around here right?"

"Ye-yeah," Deku sputtered. "Si-see you."

All but Percy left to go back to their seats. I don't know why I'm feeling some annoyance right now.

"You should learn how to talk with girls," Percy remarked through his smirk and left Deku in his embarrassment.

"I-I kn-know how t-to talk to gi-girls!" Deku shouted and our classmates laughed. This made Deku even redder.

He immediately ran and sat beside me which lifted off some of my annoyance. I blushed a bit as I think about it.

 

**"And Bakugou advances to the third round! With this, the top 4 have assembled!"**

That snapped me back to reality as I look at Deku.

"Deku-kun!" I shouted as he got startled. "Your match with Iida-kun is next!"

"Ah, right!" he exclaimed as he immediately stood up and beamed at me. "Thanks for reminding me!"

He then dashed out while I was left frozen.  _That smile was so radiant!_

 

* * *

 

**_AIZAWA_ **

**"And now! The first battle of the third round. Both from Class A of the Heroics Department: Iida Tenya, versus... Midoriya Izuku!"**

_They both entered with grim faces. I guess the tension would be higher here, considering that they're close friends._

**"It will be a matter of speed. START!"**

"Recipro-burst!" Iida shouted and immediately closed his distance with Midoriya.

He then kicked Midoriya who was too shocked to defend himself.

**"That was fast! After a surprising attack, Iida Tenya is now dragging a dazed Midoriya Izuku to the stage boundary! Will this be over in that instant?"**

Then there was a burst of wind and Midoriya was blown away from Iida. Jets of water erupted and swirled around Midoriya as he sort of flew away.

**"That was one awesome ride!"**

Iida might've cursed as the exhausts on his legs starts to stall.  _I guess his Recipro-burst only spans at about 10 seconds._

"I already know about that move, Iida-kun." Midoriya said. "And I have made some precautions against it."

The water around him swirled faster and the winds picked up. "I'm sorry but I need to finish this quick so I can rest and gain more energy to fight against Kacchan."

"Damn right you are!" I heard Bakugou shout on the audience area.

Midoriya stretched his hands and move it in front of him in a swaying motion. With that, the swirling body of water and wind blasted forward. In that instant, Iida can't do a thing but block it with his hands in an X as he was blown out of bounds.

"Iida is out of bounds," Midnight announces. "Midoriya advances to the Finals!"

The crowd cheered as Midoriya ran to Iida. They had some silent conversation until Iida smiled and accepted Midoriya's hand.

 

* * *

 

**_MOMO_ **

_Why  is my heart racing?  How can just watching Midoriya make me feel awed? His stances as he conjures his powerful attacks... they're... endearing._

_His determined face... with those freckles and his waving hair... they're............. hot?_

_WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME?!_

 

"That was a bit harsh, Midoriya!" I heard Kaminari shout and I jolted up. "You have overpowered Iida!"

"So-sorry," Midoriya replied as he blushed. "I, I just want to have more time to prepare against Kacchan."

_His shy face is too cute!_

"So you knew that you would win?" Mina exclaimed.

"It is not surprising," Iida said as he seats beside Midoriya. "We all saw his fight with Todoroki. I knew I won't win against him when it comes to direct attacks. I just thought that I can use my speed against him to try to win... but as expected, he was one step ahead of me."

"N-no, Iida-kun!" Midoriya shouted. "I still admire how fast you are! I just managed to witness it firsthand so I had developed some counter against it. If I haven't seen it before our fight, it would've been harder for me to counter it."

"Then I'll have to develop more special moves to always surprise my opponents." Iida said.

"You're powerful, Iida-kun. " Midoriya said with his confident look. "I know you'll be one awesome hero!"

"Thank you, Midoriya." Iida smiled. "Let's watch the next match then. It's Bakugou versus Tokoyami, right?"

Everyone stared at the rink while I kept on looking at Midoriya. He might've felt someone staring as he started looking around. Our eyes met and I panicked. Yet he just smiled, waved at me and looked back at the rink. I felt my face heat up as my hearts starts racing.

"Are you alright, Yaomomo?" Jirou asked beside me.

"Ye-yes! So-sorry!" I exclaimed.

_This is so not me!_

 

* * *

 

_**AIZAWA** _

**"And now, the final battle! I would say that it is the storm versus a volcano!!"**

_Seriously, Hizashi??_

**"The ones fighting for the crown are both from Class A of the Heroics Department! Who will prevail: Bakugou Katsuki... versus, Midoriya Izuku!"**

The crowd's cheers are loud. Everyone saw that these two have the strongest assault power in their brackets. This will be one, interesting fight.

**"Are you all ready?? Fine, START!"**

Bakugou instantly blasted his way to Midoriya. Tendrils of water erupted around Midoriya and moved to intercept Bakugou. The latter blasted the water to steam as he closed their distance. Green lightning covered Midoriya as he starts to evade Bakugou's attacks.

**"They started a melee fight!"**

Each of their attacks are amplified: one by Bakugou's explosions and the other by Midoriya's air. Then one of Bakugou's punch connected to Midoriya's stomach and he was blasted away.

**"One solid hit!"**

Bakugou then jumped and blasted his sides until he starts to spin in his explosions.

"Let's see if your water can counter this Deku!" he shouted. "Howitzer Blast!"

An enormous explosive projectile blasted Midoriya. The crowd cheered and waited for the smoke to settle. It was then revealed that Midoriya has his sphere of water around him with Bakugou grinning in front of it.

"Ha, that shield sure is tough!" Bakugou shouted as he sent endless explosions against it.

As Bakugou's explosions hit the shield, it started to shrink.

**"Midoriya is helpless! He just stays inside his shield to avoid Bakugou's explosions!**

_That's not it, Hizashi..._

When the sphere is about half of its original size, it started to vibrate violently. Then in one sonic blast, the water expanded into steam as air blasted out as if it was compressed...  _which might be the case._ Bakugou was blown away. He went out of bounds but used his explosions to fly back in the rink.

**"Bakugou got blown out of the rink but just flew back! Is that accepted?!"**

"Bakugou didn't land on the ground outside so he's still not out of bounds!" Midnight exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

I looked back at Midoriya to see him surrounded by a cyclone again... yet now, his eyes are glowing green and green lightning is coursing through his body. The skies above starts to darken and lightning flashed.

"You want to fight against my full power right, Kacchan?" Midoriya said. "Then come at me as well with all you've got!"

Bakugou grinned and ran to Midoriya. "I'll defeat that cheeky face of yours, Deku!"

Midoriya sent tornadoes of winds to Bakugou but the latter evades by maneuvering his blasts. He keeps of approaching as the winds surround the whole stadium. Thunder cracked as a huge tornado swiftly descended to Bakugou from the sky. Bakugou cursed as he evaded it as well. Everyone of the crowd was shocked to see the fight.

"That Midoriya kid is really like some god!"

"He's too strong! Even stronger than the son of Endeavour!"

"Do you think he can match All Might?"

Bakugou reached Midoriya and unleashed a strong explosion but the latter crossed his arms and a sphere of water protected him from the blast. The sphere swirled with air and attacked Bakugou but he blasted it away. He sent an explosive punch to Midoriya but he dodged it. Midoriya then sent a punch to Bakugou which the latter blocked. Upon contact, Bakugou was blasted away by air.

Then Bakugou fixed his stance and pointed both of his palms to Midoriya. With a shout of 'Die!', he sent a barrage of explosions to Midoriya. The magnitude of the blasts swept Midoriya off his feet and blew him out of bounds... yet he manipulated the water to carry him back in.

**"Though it's getting cold with this storm, the battle below continues to heat up!"**

Midoriya then shouted and two blasts of swirling water and air formed to attack Bakugou. Green lightning surrounded these jets. Bakugou sent an explosion against it but the jets were able to endure the blasts. Bakugou was hit and was thrown away. He tried to use his explosions to stop himself from being thrown out of bounds but his explosions got smaller.  _I guess the storm is inhibiting him from sweating._

With one last push, Bakugou fell on the ground outside of the rink.

"Bakugou is out of bounds! Midoriya wins the final round!"

The crowd cheered.

**"That was one good fight! Okay Midoriya, you can stop the storms now!"**

But the storm kept of raging the stadium. I looked at Midoriya and saw him with pained face. Smoke seems to be escaping from his body. Then a group of young adults appeared from one of the entrances and ran towards Midoriya. One of them stood straight and spread his arms while the others continued to approach the kid. The storm starts to subside but the winds kept on circling Midoriya. Green lightning crackles around him and his mini cyclone continued its rampage.

**"What is happening down there?"**

One man with blonde hair pointed his arms to Midoriya and the winds around him stilled... then the man from before reached the group and does the same thing as the blonde. After a few seconds, the cyclone dissipated. A young woman then approached Midoriya and he immediately lost consciousness. Bakugou and Midnight reached the group as medical robots starts to enter the stage.

 

"I think Midoriya experienced some overuse of his quirk. Let the medical robots bring him to Recovery Girl first while we fix the stage for the awarding ceremony." I said on the microphone.  _I need to talk to those people..._

**"Right! My dear listeners, let us wait for a few moments while our staff prepares for the awarding ceremony!"**

 

 

 

 


	14. From Musutafu to Hosu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this chapter might've comprised events that jumped from one scene to another... I created this to provide some "breaks" to the actions that have been happening on the previous chapters.. I think that this chapter is a bit boring so please bear with me... my next update, I think, would be on Saturday (please pray that I can have the time to write an update!)...
> 
> I'm open to some suggestions on what events may be best for the story line.. I kinda need help on the romantic parts because I don't know how to write romance.. hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**_YAGI_ **

"So... you're Young Midoriya's family?" I asked (in English) the group of young adults currently sitting on the bed beside young Midoriya.

"Yes, sir." A young man with black hair and sea-green eyes answered.  _Well, he has the same eyes as young Midoriya._ "My name is Percy Jackson and I'm Izuku's half-brother. These are our cousins... the family connection is a bit hard to explain though."

"I am familiar with your kind." I said. "Can you explain to me what happened on the field a while ago?"

"We think," A young woman with blonde hair and grey eyes intercepted. "That Izuku might've overused his powers... his demigod powers."

"This is Annabeth," Percy said. "She's... the smartest in our group. I think it would be best for her to explain because, I honestly don't understand what happened either."

"You see, Mr. Yagi." Annabeth continued. "We can utilize our godly parents' powers, yes; but we can't overuse it. Most of the time though, we just lost consciousness when we overused our powers... but Izuku seemed to have channeled his powers in a shocking way that, if my friends haven't stopped him, he might've combusted."

"Combusted?!" I exclaimed in shock. "But why?"

"Well," she continued as she starts to think. "We may have our godly parents' blood coursing through our veins, but we still have mortal bodies. Mythical gods are divine and their presence usually burns mortals, so that includes an instance when godly powers course through our bodies... too long."

"So you're fucking saying," young Bakugou said as he stood up. "That if you didn't stop Deku, he would've fucking turned into ashes?"

"Yes," Annabeth answered in shock.  _I guess they're not used to people cursing like young Bakugou._

"Kacchan," young Midoriya said which made us all look at him. "Language."

"Shut your shitty mouth, Deku!" young Bakugou shouted as he approached young Midoriya with blasting hands.

"Hey!" Percy said as he blocked young Midoriya from young Bakugou.

"You wanna fucking die?!" young Bakugou shouted.

"Stop it you two." young Midoriya said tiredly. "You're both my brothers so please get along."

Percy arched his eyebrows but young Bakugou blushed.  _Mmmm_

"You're brothers?" A small hispanic young man remarked. "I don't see any resemblance."

"We-re n-ot brothers!" young Bakugou sputtered.  _He sputtered?!_   He then looked at Recovery Girl. "Is the nerd alright now?"

"He doesn't have any major injuries... just exhausted." Recovery Girl said. "I can allow him now to go to the awarding ceremony."

"Then we should go out now." I said.

 

* * *

 

**_IZUKU_ **

_The awarding was... breath-taking. At least for me._

Iida-kun left the festival early because something happened to his brother, so Tokoyami-kun got the third place. _I hope everything is alright._

Kacchan is not that frustrated for being defeated which was a surprise. He just hit me in the head (why is it always the head??) and scolded me for overexerting my powers.

"Heh, at least you're not some weak, useless shit anymore." he smirked as we walked home.

We got a free day of rest after the sports festival so Kacchan and I toured Percy and the others around Musutafu. We enjoyed the day and were now at the beach where I first trained for One-For-All. In there, Percy and the others demonstrated their powers. They were so amazing! Then Lady Nike showed up just as the sun starts to set.

 **"It's time to return now, my heroes!"** she said and looked at me.  **"You've done well Izuku! You deserve the victory I gave you. But remember, things will only get tougher so train yourself some more!"**

"I guess it is a goodbye for now," Percy then said. "We'll see each other again. Remember what we have told you... things might get interesting for you soon."

"Keep alert Izuku," Annabeth said as she smiled at me. "We'll get in touch. You know how to use the golden drachma and the rainbow now, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"See you soon, amigo." Leo said.

They all waved goodbye as Lady Nike summoned her golden chariot. It glowed and turned into a golden school bus. WOW! Percy and the others rode the bus and it started to float up.  **"We'll see each other again, Izuku. Remember that the gods are with you!"** And the bus zoomed to the east.

"They're a fucking headache," Kacchan remarked.

"But I know that you think they're awesome," I mused.

"HAA?? You wanna die nerd?!" He shouted as he tried to attack me.

I activated Full Cowl and evaded the attack. I laughed as Kacchan chased me. "I defeated you Kacchan, you can't easily threaten me now."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" he shouted and blasted himself to catch me.

 

* * *

 

**_MOMO_ **

"It's time to formulate your codenames. Your hero names." Aizawa-sensei shouted and everyone cheered. "But before that, I'll show you first the tally of nominations that each of you got from the pro-heroes. This will be beneficial because it just means that you will have a more variety of agencies to apply for your internship."

A list of names appeared on the board:

Midoriya .................................................... 6103

Bakugou .................................................... 4110

Todoroki ................................................... 3516

Tokoyami .................................................. 360

Iida ............................................................ 301

Kaminari .................................................... 272

Yaoyorozu .................................................. 108

Kirishima .................................................... 68

Uraraka ....................................................... 20

Sero ............................................................ 14

 

"As expected from our class' top tree!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Todoroki still got so many nominations even though he's not on the top 4?" Kaminari asked.

"It's because he's still strong." Jirou stated. "And he don't look stupid when he overexert his powers."

"What?!" Kaminari shouted.

"You'll need to make names for you to use for your internships, "Aizawa-sensei continued. "So..."

The door of our classroom and Midnight-sensei entered. "I'll have Ms. Midnight evaluate your naming sense."

 

\- - - - - -

It was lunch time and everyone was so excited that they have their hero names now. I was walking to a table, deep in thought... too deep that I haven't seen someone standing in front of me, and I bumped into that person. My food was thrown from my tray but a hand snatched my tray and caught the falling food. Surprisingly, nothing was spilled.

"Sorry!" I said as I looked at the person who saved my food. "I didn't mean to bump into you-"

Eyes of sea-green and a mess of green hair appeared on my vision.  _Too close!_ The person might've noticed it too because he jumped back as well.  _I... it's Midoriya-kun!_

"He-here's your food, Yaoyorozu-chan." Midoriya-kun said. "Sorry if I bump into you."

I felt heat rising on my cheeks. "I-I'm supposed t-to sa-say sorry! I'm the o-one who ba-bumped into you!"

"Oh, that's okay." he then made this adorable smile. He gave me my tray and waved. "I better go and order then, see you!"

I stood there, frozen.  _Why is he so adorable?!_

 

* * *

 

**_IZUKU_ **

I was in Shinkansen, standing in front of a dilapidated building.  _It's my first day of internship and I'm so nervous!_ _All Might told me that one particular person on my list of nominees was his former mentor._ So I didn't waste any thought and applied for him.  _Gran Torino... I never heard much about him._

I opened the door cautiously. "I'm here from U.A. High School... My name's Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you!"

I looked around at the rather dark room. There was something on the floor... a body? And are those... blood???

"AHHHHHH! HE'S DEAD!!!" I exclaimed in shock.

"I'm alive!" The body stirred to reveal an old man in yellow hero suit.

"HE'S ALIVE!" I shouted and I sighed in relief.

\- - - - - -

 _It's been a week that Gran Torino is training me and I guess I improved... a lot._ Thanks to his help, I can now use up to 35% of my Full Cowl. Hermes and Dionysus also appeared from time to time during the night to train me too. Now, my speed is better compared to what it was on the Sports Festival. I can also connect my demigod powers with One For All better than before... and Dionysus taught me a new power...

We're now on "Phase Two" of training and on our way to Shibuya district for some 'Villain Clean-up'.  _We'll be passing through Hosu. That's where Iida-kun is!_

We're on the bullet train to Shinjuku... when we were jolted by the train stopping.

**"Please hold onto your seats, passengers, we are currently undergoing an emergency stop-"**

**CRASH**

A Pro-hero was thrown through the train by something! When the smoke subsided a bit, I saw and stared in dread on a monster standing at the hole of the train. It was thinner than the first version of it that I saw but it has the same brain exposed on its head... a Nomu!

"Sit down, kid!" Gran Torino shouted beside me and he jumped and attacked the Nomu.

"Gran Torino!" I shouted and ran on the hole. I saw the city, in flames with police lights flashing around the blocks.

_What happened?! This town, it's Hosu right?_

_Iida-kun!_

* * *

 

**_TENYA_ **

_I finally found him!_ I came here in Hosu to find the Hero Killer: Stain. He was the reason my brother is in bad condition and I want to avenge Tensei.  _Yet here I am, on the ground and paralyzed. I'm too weak! Sorry brother..._

"Becoming seized by hatred, merely to satisfy your own selfish desires..."

_Shut up..._

"That is the act furthest from the title of 'hero'..."

_SHUT UP!_

"That is why, you die here."

 

**SMASH!**

Stain was thrown away by a gust of wind.  _This wind, it's familiar..._ A figure dropped between me and Stain. He was wearing a green suit, with messy green hair.  _No way..._

"I've come to save you," Midoriya shouted as he faced Stain. "Iida-kun!"

 

_NO!_

 

 


	15. Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to update last week! I'm not sure if this update was good though. I'm open for criticisms!
> 
> Oh and Izuku's world will continue to get chaotic... and (SPOILER ALERT!) he'll start to get more powers soon! He's gonna be one hell of an OP character!
> 
> I'm going to start pitching other country's mythological gods in the story too... so if you don't know who the gods are, I'm sure you can search about them on Google. THANKS FOR READING!

**_STAIN_ **

"I came to save you," the green-haired kid said. "Iida-kun!"

_Heh, that was a good line. Perhaps this kid's got some real hero qualities. I can let him survive, but that fake hero and the one named Iida must die..._

"Midoriya," Iida said. "Please go. This has nothing to do with you."

_Ooph. That may have hurt. One more proof that THAT Iida will be a fake hero one day. He must die now._

"I have so much to tell you, Iida-kun." Midoriya said as he clenched his fists. "But I'll say them later."

He glared at me (which I think didn't suit his face). "All Might once told me... that butting one's nose in, is one of the principal qualities of being a hero!" Then he made a battle stance.

_This kid... he's getting more and more interesting!_

"You've come to save them," I started to say as a creepy smile escaped my lips. "Then that means, you'll have to fight me."

I unsheated my sword as I saw him tremble. "This will now be a battle of strength... and the weak will be culled."

_Those fearful eyes combined with his determined face makes a weird, fascinating combination. This kid is scared to the bone, but he won't run away. He's worth giving a future. I should hurt him enough so he can be immobile to let me kill the other two, then I will let him survive._

I approached the two of them and readied my sword. At that instant, he went forward too. _Closing the distance between you and the opponent with a long range weapon, good decision. However..._

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted as I unsheated a smaller knife and slashed. My attacked hasn't connected because the kid's gone. No, not gone actually... he just passed through below me in a blur of speed. _He's getting more and more interesting._ I made a turn and saw him got covered with green lightning and aimed to punch me.

"Smash!" He shouted as the punch connected and I was thrown away.

He smiled as a hope and being able to fight came to him. _That's good... build your character, young hero. But you have to know that you'll still need more training too._

He didn't notice that as he got below me, my knife has already connected on his shoulder. It's not a deep cut, but deep enough to draw blood. The thing that I need for my quirk. I smiled as I licked the blood on my knife to activate my quirk. _Hmm, tastes different from any other blood that I've taken. Impossible! This blood is full of power!_

Midoriya tensed and fell down. _Though his blood is full of power, he still won't escape my quirk._ I approached Iida.

"Your actions tonight has proven you worthy of becoming a hero," I started to say to Midoriya. "You're not like these fake heroes; one driven my money and the other driven by his selfish desires. You're worth letting live, but... these guys, they must die."

"No, stop!" Midoriya shouted as I aimed my sword to Iida's head. "STOP!"

I went for the kill but have to jump back as a blast of flames went for me. I looked at the source of the flames to see a young man, having his left arm coated in flames. _Tsk, so many people are getting on my way today..._ He then stomped his right foot and a wall of ice approached me, I jumped away again. Then the ice sloped and I saw Midoriya slide towards where Iida is. _This kid knows how to manipulate his quirk easily, huh._

"You made me late, Midoriya." The boy with ice and flames said. "You sent your location to me, which was weird. You're not someone who randomly sends your location to others, so I deduced that something might me up."

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Be careful from being cut by him. I think his quirk is making people paralyzed by ingesting people's blood."

"You two," Iida started to say. "This is not your fight. I came to him to seek vengeance for my brother. This is my fight!"

"I saw your face these past few days, Iida." Todoroki said. "I know that face... because that is one that I once has when I was angry with my father. That is not a face to live with, Iida. Midoriya has shown me that there are more important things to think of if you want to be a hero, keeping in anger is not one of them."

_That Midoriya kid, he's more interesting than what I once thought..._

"Midoriya has changed how I see things... and the fact that he came here to save you means that he really is what I think him to be." Todoroki said and I saw Midoriya got red. "So, I'll save you... we'll save you, Iida."

_This is a nuisance, someone's time must be up soon. I better stop this and kill the other two now._

I threw a knife at his cheek while he was distracted and it made a cut. I then started to approach but was blocked by a wall of ice so I jumped. I threw some knives at him and it hit his arm. His distracted got me close to him, close enough to lick his wound but he sent up flames on his face. _Fuck, I didn't know that he can coat other parts of his body with flames too._

He sent another wall of ice on me but I jumped. I went over Iida and went for an attack. I heard him curse and I smiled for my first kill but a blur of green grabbed me. Midoriya hit me on the wall and dragged me away. I elbowed his head and he was forced to drop me. Then Todoroki sent some flames and I backed away. _These kids... they're getting on my nerves now._

Midoriya went beside Todoroki.

"I've observed the way his quirk works so I deduced three possibilities." Midoriya said. "One is that the time of paralysis gets less as he puts his quirk to too many people, two depends of the amount of blood he ingests, and three depends on the victim's bloodtype."

_Tsk. This kid is too smart._

**_"Do you need my help?"_ **

I looked around. I'm sure someone has spoken yet I don't know where they were. And the kids seem to not hear it too.

**_"Come on. I know that you have to kill those unworthy. But these kids are hindering you. You lack range attacks especially against two opponents. You're quirk will not last you long enough to finish your goal."_ **

_"Who are you?"_ I thought, not wanting to draw attention while cautiously watching Todoroki and Midoriya. They were both cautiously looking back while trying to catch their breath. Midoriya is murmuring something to Todoroki.

**_"Let's just say that I am one who didn't want pretentious heroes. And I want this society to be ruled by worthy leaders... worthy saviors!"_ **

_"Really?"_

**_"Of course! The world needs to know the truth about the so-called heroes. And I know that you can do that... so I'm offering my help. Answer swiftly though, because I think the green-haired kid will attack soon."_ **

_"How do I know that I can trust you?"_

**_"Oh no one knows that for sure. But in your state right now, I know that you're in a tight spot. And only my help can make you achieve your goals for tonight. Don't worry, this is not free if that makes you at_ _ease."_ **

_So this being might be telling some truth. Nothing is free so I know that his offer is not a trap._

_"What's the catch?"_ I asked.

_**"Just kill ALL the unworthy heroes and villains for me. Wreak havoc on this society... burst everyone's false sense of security for me."** _

Then Midoriya raised his arms and tendrils of water sprouted around him. It swirled a bit then went rushing in my direction.

**_"I need your answer now, Stain."_ **

I jumped away from the first tendrils but was caught by the other jets of water. Water started to surround me and I knew that I'll be overwhelmed.  _No choice, I guess... If I need to tell the world about the falsity of most heroes, I'm going to need help._

 _"Fine, help me."_ I said and the being laughed maniacally.

**_"Good. By the way, my name is Amatsu Mikaboshi... you can call me Chaos."_ **

Before I could react at the sudden revelation, darkness entered me and I lost control of my body.

 

* * *

 

**_SHOUTO_ **

We were fighting the Hero Killer: Stain when he suddenly stopped his attacks. He started looking around as if he sensed something. Then he just stood there, cautiously observing us.

"I think he's making a plan," Midoriya murmured beside me. "We need to make a move before he attacks again."

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"I can use water to immobilize him," Midoriya answered. "I can surround him with water long enough to render him unconscious but not too long to drown him."

"Okay," I said. "If he struggles, I can just freeze your water. My frost travels faster in water."

Midoriya nodded then raised his arms. Tendrils of water sprouted around him and started to struck the villain. The villain seems distracted as he dodged the first attacks... too distracted that he got caught on the next jets of water. Midoriya moved his arms and the water engulfed Stain and formed a sphere. Everything seems to go as planned.

"I inherited my brother's name!" Iida started to yell again in his paralyzed state. "I'm the one who has to do it!"

I got a bit angry. "You inherited it? That's funny..." I snapped.

"The Ingenium that I once knew never made a face like that." I said as the villain continued struggling in the water.

_I know that what a person's face look like when they're driven my resentment and hardship. In time, I know it will narrow one's vision... and they'll fail to see things clearly. I've been too caught up with resentment that I didn't bother to think that the solution to my hardship is just simple._

_**"It's your power!"** _

_That sentence broke my narrowing field of vision, made me see things clearly._

"Please stop," Iida pleaded. "I... I won't-"

"If you want us to stop," I shouted as Stain's body jerked violently and the sphere of water convulsed. "Then stand up!"

Midoriya gasped as the sphere of water exploded and tendrils of darkness seeped out of Stains eyes and mouth. He smiled devilishly at us and floated down.

 **"Playtime's over, kids."** He said in a new, bone-chilling voice. His skin is now patched with dark symbols which glowed red. His eyes started to glow too... like a devil's eyes.

**"I took over this body to mess with you. Especially you, Izuku."**

Midoriya tensed. "Who are you?"

**"People call me Mikaboshi... but I prefer Chaos."**

"Mikaboshi?" I asked. "As in the Japanese god of chaos?"

 **"Oh you recognized me,"** he said as dark tendrils started encircling him.  **"But let's stop the chat. I'm here to test what the world with 'quirks' can do."**

With that, he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Todoroki!" Midoriya shouted as Stain/Chaos punched me on the stomach and I was thrown away.

I hit the opposite wall and saw Stain/Chaos trying to plunge a katana swirling with darkness to Iida. Then Midoriya appeared just in time (covered in green lightning) and deflected the katana with a glowing bronze sword.  _Where did he get that sword?_

I tried to stand up but I discovered that I was paralyzed.

 **"Don't get in my way, Izuku."** Stain/Chaos said as they started parrying.

"I won't let you kill them," Midoriya said between clashes of sword.

Then the darkness at the back of Stain/Chaos solidified and prepared to strike Midoriya.

"Midoriya, watch out!" I tried to warn but the attack connected and Midoriya was thrown away.

 **"I suppose I have to kill you first since you're becoming a nuisance."** He started to say as darkness started forming sharp stakes around him.

Midoriya won't move so I assumed that was paralyzed too. I cursed. I have to move,  _now!_

It started to rain as the tendrils of darkness flew to Midoriya.  _NO!_

"Recipro-burst!" I heard Iida shout as he kicked Stain/Chaos away.

The tendrils dissolved and Stain/Chaos hit the wall and went through the other building. Iida turned to go to Midoriya but was stopped by a laugh. Stain/Chaos appeared, unharmed, from the hole.

**"Your kick packs a punch, Iida-kun. But not strong enough to immobilize me. Those two has distracted Stain long enough to keep you alive. Yet, I still need to fulfill his wish."**

Darkness lashed like tentacles to Iida.  _NO!_

A green blur appeared in front of Iida then a sword slashed the darkness away.

"I f-figured out w-who yu-you are know." Midoriya said through breaths.

I cursed for staying paralyzed.

"Iida-kun," Midoriya said. "Please tend to Todoroki-kun."

"But I can help you against him," Iida reasoned.

Midoriya pondered for a moment. "Okay, let's attack him together."

Stain/Chaos laughed.  **"You may be able to harm me, but him? Hah! He'll die before he can even make a scratch at me."**

"Maybe," Midoriya said as droplets of water started covering his body. Iida and I started to be covered as well. "But I kind of know how to make them do damage to you."

Stain/Chaos raised an intrigued arrow as we got fully covered with water. In that instant, all three of us started to glow green. My paralysis receded and I was able to stand. I ran to the other two as Stain/Chaos started to glare.

 **"Ooh young demigod,"** he said and I frowned.  _What did he call Midoriya?_   **"You have some tricks up on your sleeves."**

"Just attack him," Midoriya said as he readied his sword, which started to glow sea-green too. "Your attacks should be able to create damage now."

Midoriya slashed his sword and Stain/Chaos blocked it. Iida aimed a kick on his stomach but the attack was evaded. I sent fire (which surprisingly glowed green on the edges) to the villain. The fire caught his arm and he hissed in pain. His smug face vanished and was replaced by an angry glare.

**"I'm going to slowly kill all of you and enjoy your screams of agony."**

Wind and water started encircling us and the surroundings got a haze of green. Upon contact with the darkness around Stain/Chaos, the water and wind sizzled. We started simultaneously attacking him... some of our attacks connected while others don't. Stain/Chaos seems particularly too wary on Midoriya's sword. Tendrils of darkness lashed to me and I got too slow to react. I was hit and was thrown away but the attack seemed less potent and I was not turned paralyzed.  _This layer of water around me seems to act like a shield of some sort. What is Midoriya's quirk, really?_

I figured we need Midoriya to hit Stain/Chaos with his sword so I looked at Iida. Only then that I noticed that our wounds have been slowly healing. That stopped me a bit until I remembered my plan.

"Iida," I started to say as Midoriya continued parrying with Stain/Chaos. "We need to distract him long enough for Midoriya to land a hit. I think that his sword is the only thing that can defeat Stain right now."

Iida nodded. "Todoroki, can you cover my engines with your ice except the exhaust? My initial Recipro-burst heated them too much."

I nodded and covered the casing of he leg with ice. He nodded gratefully. "I still have many things to say, but let's ponder on that later."  _The look on his face is different now._

"Recipro-burst!" Iida shouted and made a kick to Stain/Chaos as I sent a wave of frost to the villain.

Stain/Chaos was overwhelmed and got caught on my ice as Iida's kick connected. He howled in pain and his body covered with my ice (which somehow glowed green, too) smoked. With that, Midoriya struck his sword through Stain/Chaos' heart. I got shock at this.  _Midoriya didn't intend to kill him, did he?_

Apparently, Iida thought the same as he shouted in surprise. "Midoriya? Why did you plunge your sword through his heart?" he shouted as Stain/Chaos howled.

"It's the only way to drive out the thing that possessed him," Midoriya replied. "Don't worry, my sword wouldn't harm his mortal body."

This got us confused but we got caught up on what happened next. Darkness seemed to pour out of Stain's mouth and eyes. The darkness morphed and formed into an angry face with red slit eyes and long sharp teeth with no lips. Then in one loud bellow, the darkness vanished. We looked in shock to Midoriya as he pulled his sword from Stain. Instead of being sloshed out like a normal sword pulled from a flesh cut, the sword passed through Stain's body like a hologram. Stain then slumped down... unconscious.

Midoriya sighed. "Good thing he was mortal. We should tie him and get all of his weapons."

We gaped at him until redness stared to seep on his face and around his neck.  _That was kind of adorable._

"Wha-why?" he stuttered.

"What just happened?" I asked as Iida focused on him. "One second, we were fighting a villain with paralysis-inducing quirk, then he turned into something engulfed with darkness. And is he really a god?"

"I- I do-don't know ha-how to explain th-things right now-" Midoriya tried to say until he was cut off by someone who appeared beside him. He jumped at this and we made a defensive stance.

 **"I'll explain it then,"** A rather porky man said as he placed an arm on Midoriya shoulder. Midoriya seemed to recover from his surprise.

"Da-Dionysus!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? And why am I attacked by a god?"

_Things keep of getting way too confusing for me to take in right now._

**"Well, I'm here to ask you to decide. Do we remove their memories about what happened or do we, which I mean you, explain to them what had happened?"**

"I-I can trust them so... there's no need to remove their memories." Midoriya said sheepishly. "But are you sure that I can explain it to them? I don't even understand half of what's going on!"

**"The other worlds are stirring... that's what's happening. Your brother's actions against the earth goddess stirred other mythological beings since Gaia did form a consciousness briefly. She woke up and sent a wave of power that time and it awaken other 'worlds' who were slumbering. And now, those worlds are attempting to meddle with the politics of the heavens."**

"What?" Midoriya asked, clearly confused.  _We're more confused than he was though._

Then another man appeared which startled Iida too much that he jumped a few feet away.

**"You're confusing him, D."**

"He-Hermes!" Midoriya shouted at the man wearing a business suit. "With the two of you here at the same time, something serious was really going on right now."

 **"I figured that D would be too confusing so I came too to make things clearer for you."** Hermes said.

 **"Oh, you think your better than me?"** Dionysus said as his eyes started glowing purple.  _Who are these people?_

 **"Oops, totally forgot about you,"** Hermes said as he looked at me.  **"I'm Hermes and this is Dionysus. If you had read about the Greek mythology, you would recognize us."**

"You mean, you're gods?" Iida said dubiously.

 **"Another nonbeliever! Let me turn him into a dolphin."** Dionysus said irritably but Midoriya shook his head.

 **"It's a rather long explanation and... we kind of got a limited time so we'll let Izuku explain things to you. Now,"** Hermes turned back to Midoriya.  **"What Dionysus means a while ago was... that other mythological worlds are starting to meddle with the mortal world."**

**"You see, as I explained before... only five worlds of your 'mythology' currently exists because we are the only ones with the most influence in the past to stay conscious: Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, and Shinto. However, when our grandmother woke up in the last battle of the giants - which your brother partook - she sent some raging power which sort of stirred the other gods. Now, that the other 'mythologies' are awake... they had started to wrestle power from one another. Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse, which was all currently in America, were now being attacked by Cherokee, Aztec, Mayan and other gods. Our temples in Europe are being attacked by Celtic and other mythologies there too. Shinto in the other hand are being bombarded by other Asian mythologies."**

"Which means that the world of the gods are in chaos." Midoriya concluded.

 **"Well, duh!"** Dionysus said.  **"And because of that, all the demigods from the four reigning mythologies of America are being attacked. Us gods agreed to work together to suppress the rather more primitive ones yet it's a bit too hard, even for us. We succeeded in putting some of the mythological gods back to slumber but others are gaining power since they started making demigod children of their own."**

 **"And our children are being attacked now, just like what happened to you,"** Hermes said.  **"So you need to be more careful. If things get to tough here, we might be forced to bring you to the Camps in America."**

"But I like it here," Midoriya said. "I can still protect myself!"

 **"We believe you,"** Hermes said.  **"But we'll be sending a minor god my your side soon... to protect you in case the enemy gods started to gang up on you."**

"O-okay," Midoriya replied.

Thunder rumbled above.

 **"Oh that's our cue. Heck I need some rest too after our fight with that angry bird-man."** Dionysus said as he waved at Midoriya.

Hermes placed his arms on Midoriya's shoulders.  **"Be more careful. Train harder, okay?"**

"Okay." Midoriya said in determination. The two men nodded at me and Iida and they vanished.

"Okay, what has happened?" Iida asked, starting to sound hysterical.

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I have some explaining to do. But we have to secure Stain and Native first."

We nodded and went to work.

* * *

 

**_TENYA_ **

"So you're saying," I started to say as we walk out of the alley to the main road. "That gods, small 'g' gods, exist?"

We had tied the hero killer and was now dragging him. Todoroki-kun has kept Stain's weapons for the police while Midoriya-kun is carrying Native on his back.

"Yes," Midoriya said. "And I was the son of one. That is why I have more than one quirk, though demigod powers were not necessarily quirks."

"So you mean your power over the water and storms were from your father," Todoroki stated. "Yet I think it can still be called a quirk since its still a form of power."

"Me-maybe," Midoriya said. "But my stamina is stronger and my body heals faster... and I feel like I'm cheating."

"No you're not." I started to say. "With the fact that you're willing to risk your life for everyone is a proof that your worthy of being here... worthy of having those abilities. I am thankful that you meddled with what happened. My mind was cleared and I was able to set my goals straight again. I'm thankful to you too, Todoroki-kun."

"I know what you've felt... the resentment clouding your mind. I was like that before my fight with Midoriya," Todoroki said and Midoriya got a bit red. "But he pointed out that simple answer to my problem... with that I'm thankful."

I smiled at both of them as we exited the alley. We crossed path with some heroes of the agency where I interned. I felt ashamed as the Pro-hero: Manual came running to me with a worried expression. But before he could say anything, an old man came flying and kicked Midoriya in the face.

"I told you to stay on the train, you zygote!" the old man shouted.

"Ga-Gran Torino!" Midoriya shouted. "I'm sorry!"

The old man called Gran Torine huffed and looked at us then at Stain.

"What happened?" one of the other heroes asked as they saw Stain too. "I need to call the police!"

We were interrupted by as screech and looked up to see a flying Nomu, which was bleeding from the wound on its eye. Gran Torino shouted everyone to hit the ground but the Nomu swooped in and grabbed Midoriya.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki and I shouted as Gran Torino dashed in flight.

Then the hero killer dashed, pulled a knife out of his arm, licked the fallen blood of the Nomu and ran to the now paralyzed monster. He jumped, plunged the knife of the Nomu's good eye and grabbed Midoriya as they fell.  _Did he just saved Midoriya-kun?_

"The phonies that have overrun the society," Stain growled as he killed the Nomu. "And those criminals who so aimlessly sprinkle around their power. Those are the targets of my purge!"

"All of this is for the sake of a just world!"

"Why are you all just standing around?!" I heard someone shout from the opposite road.

I looked to see the Pro Hero: Endeavor. "He must have fled over there by now!"

"Endeavor..." Stain said in a raspy voice.

"The Hero Killer!" Endeavor shouted as he unleashed his fire.

"Wait, Todoroki!" Gran Torino shouted as we looked at Stain... and we got paralyzed.

_That look, I swear it gave the same effect as his quirk... but the reason is different. It was... fear._

**"Another phony..."** A red aura seemed to emanate from him.  **"The fake must be rectified... the word 'hero' must be restored."**

Stain stepped forward.  **"Come... just try it, you pretenders!"**

**"The only one who's allowed to kill me... IS ALL MIGHT!"**

Then the spell was nullified. The piercing eyes of Stain turned white and he stopped moving.

"He," Gran Torino started to say. "He's lost consciousness..."

 

 


	16. More Godlike Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so loooooooong before I got an update. Sorry it's also a shitty update. I still got to review so my updates will take a long time... it's my vacation so I could update a bit. haha

**_IZUKU_ **

 

We were currently at a hospital in Hosu. We got no permanent damage thanks to the healing powers of water that I utilized. The head of Japan's Police Department (which was shockingly having a head of a dog) just left after talking to us.

_We have a proposition for you. In order to not put you in jeopardy for acting recklessly; we propose that you let the pro-hero Endeavor claim responsibility for capturing the hero-killer Stain. It is the only way that we could think to get you off the judicial burdens that could come at you. We truly thank you for your acts that saved a pro-hero and stopped future attacks. But we have our laws that must be followed. Yet this is something that we are willing to overlook._

We agreed in the end. We are not interested in any medals yet anyway. We apologized to Gran Torino and Manual too. Now, we get to stay at the hospital because the doctors want to make sure we are okay.

"I still can't believe that the world we live in is way broader than I thought it is." Todoroki-kun remarked as we lay on each of our beds.

"You won't believe the nuisance that it has given me since junior high." I said.

"Can you tell us?" Iida-kun piped up with interest.

"O-okay." I said but before I continue, the doors burst open... revealing a very angry blond. Uh-oh.

"Deku you damn, reckless nerd." Kacchan said with an uncharacteristically calm voice and I knew I was in big trouble.

\- - -

After a few mild beatings and a round of swearing, Kacchan is now escorting me back home. He said that the pro-hero Best Jeanist has allowed him to get the day off so he helped me explain things to Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun. Kacchan still wasn’t sure if it’s okay to tell other but I think it’s okay. Besides, no god came to stop us during our explanation. Now, there are three of my friends who knew…

“You really have to get caught up in a villain fight, huh. You fucking idiot.” Kacchan said after a moment of silence.

“Of course, I figured Iida-kun would hunt down Stain so I went rushing to Hosu. Besides, Hosu was already under attack when we arrive so I have to act too.” I reasoned.

“You could’ve got hurt!” Kacchan then shouted as he glared at me. “Don’t act so reckless just because you got powers and a quirk now. That’s why I didn’t want you to be a hero when you were quirkless. I can’t bear the fact that you would get… argh!”

I never saw that side of Kacchan before and it shocked me. He unleashed some explosions from both of his hands. So that’s why he bullied me? To stop me from being a hero without something that I can use to defend myself? He just wants me to be safe… I don’t know what pushed me to do it but I hugged him. He tensed but soon relaxed.

“Thanks Kacchan,” I whispered. “But I can take care of myself now. And we can fight side by side now that both of us have badass powers.”

“Don’t cuss.” Kacchan murmured. “You sound like an idiot.” He shook me off and started walking. I smiled and went after him.

 

* * *

 

**_YAGI_ **

“We have Foundational Hero Study this time! It’s been a while, boys and girls! In good spirits I hope? Right on the heels of your workplace experience, this time we’ll mix in an element of play… test how you’ve all grown in all your training! It’s one versus class event!”

“What do you mean sensei?!” Young Iida robotically asked. “We have to fight the whole class in turns?”

“Yes!” I energetically answered back. “It is normal for villains to gang up on a hero especially if those villains belong in a group.”

“Like the League of Villains, kero.” Young Asui said.

“So you all have to try and defend yourself from unexpected group attacks! We will draw lots on the order of fight! Your objective is either to last ten minutes without being captured or catch all the enemies within the time limit! Extra points will be given to caught enemies!”

“Isn’t it going to be unfair for those who have quirk not suitable for mass fights?” Young Kaminari whined.

“There is nothing fair in the real world fucker!” Young Bakugou shouted. “That’s why you should fucking try to win or protect your ass until back up came!”

“Language!” Young Yaoyorozu shouted.

“Kacchan’s right. With what happened lately, we must know our limitations against many people with various quirks. With this, we can know how to act when being ambushed. We can also practice ourselves against multiple quirk attacks. Since the attack on USJ, it is crucial–.”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH DEKU!” Kacchan shouted. “IT’S GETTING ANNOYING!”

“So-sorry!”

“Let’s draw lots now!” I piped up to stop the chaos brewing. _This class is too energetic._

 

* * *

 

**_SHOUTA_ **

“I still don’t understand why we should spend our break time just to watch my class fight each other.” I said boredly.

We have been sitting on the observation room of Ground Beta for a few hours watching Class 1-A fight a single student. Some got easily overwhelmed since their quirks were not suitable for group fight. The shortest fight was Aoyama who got easily tackled before he can shoot his laser. The only ones who reached ten minutes so far were Todoroki and Bakugou but no one has caught all their enemies yet.

“It’s because of Young Midoriya!” Hizashi shouted. “I think the other teachers will come now. I just texted them that he’s next.”

“There’s nothing remarkable with Midoriya’s performance on the former matches. He just got faster and was able to use much of his water easily. Yet nothing… shocking.” I reasoned as the doors opened to reveal Nemuri (Midnight) and the others.

“I think he’s saving up his developments so I am curious on what to witness.” Principal Nezu exclaimed as he sat down on the front of the screen.

_Even the principal, huh._

It was Midoriya’s turn now. Everyone on his class scattered around Ground Beta as he stationed on the center. “Start!” All Might’s voice rang on the speaker.

Bakugou immediately appeared on one corner followed by Todoroki and Iida. The others also appeared while using their quirks. Their moves are like the former matches. Always ganging up on the hero. It will depend… _oh shit._

Green lightning coursed through Midoriya’s body and he disappeared. Everyone on his class panicked and looked around until jets of water tried to encircle them. Everyone escaped and Bakugou spotted Midoriya. _Damn, the kid’s fast!_ They got into a mild spar until every other student tried to intercept again. With that, Midoriya disappeared.

“The kid’s fast!” Vlad exclaimed.

“I know right!” Hizashi shouted. “Wait till he uses his storms!”

Then the feed darkened as the clouds appeared on the sky. With Hizashi’s shout of “There it is!”, the rain poured around them. Todoroki unleashed his ice and caught Midoriya. Kaminari sent some shocks on him which mildly stunned him. Sero then unleashed his tape and tied his arms.

“Aww, is it the end? I’m disappointed.” Hizashi said.

Everyone now encircled Midoriya as he tries to struggle. Then as Bakugou was about to handcuff him, Midoriya smirked and his eyes glowed green. The rain stopped and the rain drops hovered in the air.

“What the?” Hizashi shouted as the other heroes behind me gasp. I was too shocked too.

The rain drops glowed green and started to cover every student around him. Todoroki froze the rain drops attacking him and Bakugou blasted his. The others got covered in an instant. The water covering them then floated… _He immobilized most of his classmates with that water attack!_ Other’s escaped but more were stuck. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu tried to free the others but they were sent above by Midoriya as he was engulfed again by green lightning. Then came some more melee fighting where Iida was knocked unconscious, covered in water and was floated up.

Kaminari was thrown by Bakugou and sent a big electrocution to Midoriya. This momentarily stunned him and he dropped on the ground. Todoroki froze him and Bakugou immediately grabbed his arm. He was about to handcuff him when the ground shook. Buildings cracked and everyone lost their footing.

“WHAT!!” Hizashi shouted too loud.

_Midoriya made an earthquake!_

The clouds above became a ferocious storm as the ground continued shaking. Some buildings start to collapse. _The kid’s too strong!_ Bakugou sent his explosions to Midoriya as Todoroki sent his ice and flames. Yaoyorozu threw some stun grenades as the others left standing launch their own attacks. Then the winds swept them off their feet. Jets of water erupted from the ground and tangled around the attackers. The earth stopped shaking as All Might shouted. “Time’s up and everyone is caught!”


	17. The Son of the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what is happening on the dark side... Izuku is not the only one who's getting powerful. And some old strong influence will be prying in the world of humans!
> 
> Just had this spark of idea so bear with me.. Advanced Happy New Year!
> 
> Let's see if you can guess who *_ _ _ _ _ _* is... he's powerful hahaha

**_KUROGIRI_ **

"The attack on Hosu was a success in a way, Sensei." I said.

"How can that be a success?!" Shigakari intercepted. "My Nomus are dead and Stain's been fucking captured!"

"Calm down, Tomura." Sensei spoke through the television feed. "Your attack has served its purpose. Now all we need to do is wait for the villains to join our league... and create more advanced Nomus."

Shigaraki scratched his neck as a form of darkness emanated from him. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

"The news said that Stain is a part of our League so those captured by his ideals will be flocking on our doorstep now." The feed continues to speak. "And I got some new ideas for our Nomus so, Kurogiri, bring Tomura here."

I was startled by that command. Why would All For One suddenly need Shigaraki on the Lab? Will he be adding his quirk on the Nomus? Or will he be adding his... other abilities? But I can't question his orders so I immediately conjured up a portal of black mist in front of Shigaraki. Shigaraki didn't hesitate and started walking towards it and I followed.

The lab was enormous (and even on a villain's standards, creepy). It was a giant warehouse filled with large tubes and bio-machineries. Some tubes are occupied by people in stages of mutation. Their brains were being exposed as some starts manifesting the quirks given to them. It is always like that, a normal person will not be able to take in more than one quirk and have his brain function properly. Most of them dies but AFO and his doctor created an experiment to make them survive multiple quirks. After all, only AFO can possess multiple quirks and still function normally. Shigaraki also has multiple powers (which as still manifesting) but he has only one quirk. His other... abilities are not quirks.

AFO approached them from one of the tubes accompanied by his doctor. He looks like a normal human... a CEO of a large firm who goes on the gym every weekend. He has this aura of authority. Yet his face was unrecognizable... due to his last fight with All Might. His face is now crunched up and he always wear this breathing apparatus.

"Tomura, we discovered about something while you were attacking Hosu." AFO started. "Remember when you're so angry that you opened a portal from somewhere dark?"

Shigakari nodded and AFO continued.

"Well, a creature came out right and we have to restrain it here remember?"

I remembered that. Shigaraki got so angry after the failed attempt of the attack on UA's USJ. He got so angry that the darkness around him got unbearably heavy. Then a huge black crack appeared in front of him. Something on that crack seemed to pull everyone on the room that time (except on Shigaraki)... then a creature appeared. It was like a Komodo dragon yet sprouting multiple snake-like heads... seven to be exact. It's colored green with blood-red eyes and shark-like teeth. Everyone on the room backed up as the creature spat acid everywhere and blew fire. It attacked everyone except Shigaraki and me. The villains present there tried to stop it but they were either burned or melted by the acid.

Only when All For One asked Shigaraki to command it that it stopped attacking. It heeded Shigaraki's commands like a dog. Then All For One commanded me to bring the creature to the lab when Shigaraki gave a series of commands to it.

_"What is this thing All For One?" I asked as I arrived on the lab with the creature which just walked inside a tube without much of a fight._

_"Ah, the ancient books named it as a Hydra. A mythical creature that attacks mortals in the past. It is extremely dangerous but it possesses many remarkable traits... traits that I will try to study."_

_"A mythical creature? You mean a legend?"_

_"Oh Kurogiri," All For One said with a laugh. "I've learned in the past that the things that we once considered legends turned out to be not just stories at all. The stories which were supposed to be myths were real and this... creature is one of the proofs of the existence of a more ancient power. Even Tomura is a proof."_

_"A proof? What do you mean? He is connected to the ones you call myth? Is that the reason why he has those other abilities?"_

_Yet All For One just laughs._

 

 

"Yes, Sensei." Shigaraki said. "What have you learned?"

"Well, I learned that these creatures possess a certain structure... much similar to yours." Sensei started. "A structure that makes them survive the injection of multiple quirks. If we utilize the biostructure of these creatures... we can reinforce the DNA of all our specimens and they will not be brain dead after receiving multiple quirks. They will be able to withstand the damage of it. Also..."

Sensei pointed to one of the tubes as it opened. A huge humanoid creature with green scales appeared. He smiled at us and knelt in front of Shigaraki. This shocked Shigaraki that he backed away.

"They are extremely loyal to you and can make their own judgement now. Furthermore..."

All For One conjured a sword and swung it on the creature. The sword was deflected and it broke. He then got a gun and fired at the Nomu. The shots bounced away like the creature's skin was made of steel.

"Our weapons seems to not be able to harm it. And finally... Nomu?"

_**"Yes? Sensei?"** _

Shigaraki and I were shocked to hear it talk and All For One just laughed in triumph.

"What is your primary objective?"

_**"Protect Lord Shigaraki and heed to his orders."** _

"Good, now go back to you pod and await his future orders."

The Nomu stood up and walked back to its tube and All For One faced Shigaraki.

"Now, I know you're confused... but let's talk about a different matter first." All For One looked at me. "Kurogiri, go back to the bar and entertain the new villains that would like to join our League. Tell them that our leader has some matters to attend to about the future advancements of our attacks against the heroes. Tomura and I have some things to talk about."

"And it's about what?" Shigaraki asked.

"It's about your heritage. The reason why you conjured that creature in the past... and the reason why our new Nomu regarded you with such respect."

 

* * *

 

**_TOMURA_ **

That new Nomu was fucking perfect! Its aura is much better than the old ones... and it fucking talks! I know it's more intelligent now. Thank fuck I won't have to just give orders to it anymore. The old ones function like fucking Siri or Okay Google for boring reasons.

"Now Tormura, you remember the other 'quirks' that you seem to be manifesting?" Sensei started as we sat in his office.

"Yes Sensei" I answered remembering those new abilities that sprouted when I turned 15.

The first one was like my real quirk, Decay. Well my quirk needs direct contact before I can disintegrate any fucks that come in my way yet this new ability didn't need that. I was walking in an alley that time... strolling because I got bored with just talking to Kurogiri. Then multiple people appeared around me.

_"Oh look, a weird kid." One started to say. "Give us your money and we'll let you go."_

_"Fuck off," I said indifferently and started to walk away._

_Yet one of them pointed his arm on my neck and a long katana emerged from it. "You want to be headless you bugger?"_

_I immediately snatched his face and felt my quirk at work. He started screaming as the skin on his face started crumbling._

_I laughed and shouted. "Who's headless now fucker?!"_

_Then his goons attacked instead of running away. I smiled and evaded their attacks. I was able to decay two more of them before one of them managed to spread some gooey substance around my hands. It hardened and made my hands immobile. I know I was kind of fucked since I can't use my quirk now as they started punching and kicking me._

_"Not so cocky without your quirk now huh. Fucking beat him up until he die!"_

_I got so angry with all the pain I'm experiencing when suddenly something powerful coursed through me. The darkness around us became so heavy that the goons attacking me momentarily stopped._

_"Is he doing this?" One of them said._

_"Fucking kill him already!" Another shouted as he pointed his fingers at me. His fingers seems to be some sort of a gun._

_I remembered myself shouting as something black swirled above me. Everything was sucked by the void except for me. I remembered them screaming as bits by bits, they crumbled and were sucked by the void. I felt exhilarated as everything turned to dust... faster than what my quirk could do... until I blacked out._

_I woke up at the bar and immediately told Sensei about it. He told me to practice it but starting that day, I wasn't able to conjure that void again._

_Then that day came when I made that crack appeared from the ground. It seems that my anger caused those abilities to manifest. Yet that day, I remembered a dark husky evil voice telling me what to do._

**_That's it my son. Break open the ground with your anger. Call unto my creatures to do your bidding. Wreak havoc to this mortal world._ **

_Then that creature came up. I remembered being connected to it like Aquaman to his sharks. I remembered telling that creature - a Hydra - to kill everyone in the bar except for Kurogiri. I remembered ordering it to stop when Sensei told me so. I remembered the feeling of power over it... over everyone in that room. I FUCKING LOVE THAT DARKNESS._

 

"Well they are not quirks," Sensei continued. "They are other abilities you got from your father."

"But my father only has Decay as his quirk," I said.

"Oh you didn't get that quirk from your mortal 'father', you got it from your grandmother."

"What do you mean by mortal father?"

"He's not your real father. Your father is far more powerful... and ancient."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sensei?"

"Remember that feeling of darkness? That is his power given to you. You are not a normal mortal, Tomura. You may be half-human because of your mother but your other half is something else. And your heritage will give you and the league endless power."

I'm so fucking confused. "Half-human? What is the other half?"

"You are half-god, Tomura... not the all-powerful capital 'G' god, but the lesser yet still powerful gods. You are similar to that kid in UA."

"What?!" I know that Midoriya Izuku is strong with his multiple quirks yet Sensei told me that he has only one quirk with the others as a different one like mine. Does that mean that I can be as powerful or even more powerful than that brat?

"I'm not sure which god Midoriya's father is but I think I know who yours is."

"Who, then?"

_**Me.** _

I whipped my head around as a dark voice came into my head. "Who's that?"

"So he's talking to you now?" Sensei inquired. "I learned it by deducing your abilities and by the clues given by your mother but I'm still not sure. If he's talking to you, you can clarify by deductions."

I looked around and felt the same reassuring darkness... cruel, yes but loyal to me. "Who are you, father?"

_**The god of the pit, my son. A primordial god of the Greeks. I saw your mother as a potential mate when I finally decided to go to the mortal world. And the son that we created exceeds my expectations.** _

I look at Sensei. "He said he is the god of the pit, primordial god of the Greeks."

"I see, my deductions are correct... that makes you more powerful that I thought. With that, we can now easily destroy the hero society!"

"But I still don't know who he is."

Then the ground shook and a crack appeared beside Sensei's table. Sensei stood up and knelt. "Pleasure to finally meet you, god of the pit."

 _ **"The pleasure is mine, I commend you for raising Tomura so... valiantly."**_ The entity said with a laugh.

I felt the darkness focus on me. It is not heavy... soothing, in fact.

_**"I was called many things in many different cultures... but I like what the Greeks and Romans called me. I am that god of the pit, god of the prison of the Titans and monsters. My name is Tartarus."** _

 

* * *

 

**_YAMI_ **

_I was awoken from slumber by an old king of darkness. I know that I will have some very important task to do... it is the only logical reason why I am summoned..._

**_Your main task for rising to the world of mortals is to teach Tomura about his powers, defend him, and do his bidding. Do you understand?_ **

"Yes, mi'lord."

 **_But you cannot directly interfere with what happens among the mortals. We have that wretched ancient laws to stop us,_ ** **_deities from directly doing what we want. Be his guide, you can sometimes lend you strength but that's it. Come to me periodically to report. Explain the arrangement to Tomura as well. That son of the sea isn't the only one who can have godly help._ ** **  
**

"Yes, mi'lord. Leave it to me."

**_Very well, go and make my son the most powerful mortal on my wife's territory. I will be waking more deities around the world to wreak havoc among the Olympians. It's time for the pit to interfere._ **

"As you wish..."

* * *

 

**_* _ _ _ _ _ _*_ **

_**Tartarus is interfering... It has been long since a primordial god interfered for the destruction of humanity. Gaia's presence is just momentary to require my intrusion, but my son seems to plan for a lengthy influence on the mortal world. I need to stop him... perhaps that son of the sea god can be of help. I just need to gather up enough strength to form a presence on the mortal world. It's time to stop the powerful from doing what they want or Chaos would wake...** _

 


	18. The Rise of Darkness and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Wohoo!
> 
> Okay, this chapter will make the story of Boku no Hero fade away from the original story. The timeline will still be based on the original manga but the events will be sooo different!
> 
> SPOILER:  
> The attack on the summer camp will be led by Shigaraki himself as a major battle will ensue. That will be the first war between Light and Darkness.  
> Bakugou will still be kidnapped and all hell will break lose!
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. Who is Hikari?  
> Clue: He is a Greek god!

**_IZUKU_ **

_Time has passed... and now, as the final weeks of June arrive, we have only a week left before the finals!_

Everyone (except the top 10) is in a state of panic. Aizawa-sensei just left us after announcing the rankings of students based on their Midterms' results. I got the 4th Rank while Kacchan got 3rd. He seems so smug about this. The others were too worried on what would happened until Yaoyorozu offered to teach them.

"You so cool, Yaoyorozu-chan for helping the others!" I exclaimed. "Inform us if you would need some help!"

Yaoyorozu got all red (which confused me) and stuttered. "I-m just tr-trying to he-help. Yu-you ca-can come t-too to ma-my house i-if you la-like."

"Okay?" I said, starting to feel awkward. Suddenly, I felt like someone is glaring behind me. I looked back to see Uraraka-chan looking at me weirdly. "Is something wrong, Uraraka-chan?"

She seems to be startled by me and got all red too.  _What is happening?_ "No-nothing! Can I come too, Yao-momo?"

A spark of lightning seemed to flow between their eyes on contact. "Yes, you could." Yaoyorozu-chan said a bit coldly.  _What?_

 

_So that is basically what happened during that week. We studied in groups... and then, the written portion of the exam commenced. Everyone seemed to have done well and they all thanked Yaoyorozu and Kacchan for the help. I seriously haven't thought Kacchan is capable of teaching others and when I voiced it on him, I got a nasty bruise and a series of curses thrown to me._

__ _ __

"Right, the test exercise will begin shortly." Aizawa-sensei said.

We were currently standing in front of Ground Alpha with many teachers.  _There was a rumor that the finals were supposed to be like the robots that we fought during the entrance exam, but it seems to be not the case now._ There seems to be a ratio of two students per teacher here right now. Does that mean...?

"Due to various reasons," Principal Nezu suddenly appeared out of Aizawa-sensei's scarves. "We're changing the contents of the tests today!"

"From now on, we'll focus more of the tests on person-to-person battles." He continued. "We'll have a teaching environment close to that of a real battle!"

"We will have you form pairs, to engage combat with one of these educators!"

 

_So that's what happened. We were grouped into two and our main objective is to either capture our opponent-teacher or escape from him._

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu versus Eraserhead

Midoriya and Bakugou versus All Might

Kaminari and Ashido versus Principal Nezu

Aoyama and Uraraka versus Thirteen

_and so on... this is going to be haaaard!_

 

* * *

 

**_SHOUTA_ **

_It's like watching a war between gods..._

The tests were done with Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, Satou and Sero failing and the teachers are now re-watching the video footage. We all talked and got the deliberations on the marks of each student. I purposely queued the match of All Might with Midoriya and Bakugou as the last. I know every teacher is waiting for it.

All Might started his attack by sending a huge blast of wind to the direction of the two students. Midoriya swiftly made a sphere of water to cover him and Bakugou as they continued talking... probably making a plan. Midoriya's eyes glowed and the sphere around them became transparent.

"That kid has tricks like a magician!" Present Mic commended.

Then All Might appeared and punched the sphere. Water was blasted everywhere as dark clouds appeared in the sky. It started to rain as Bakugou started a sparring match against All Might. The match was swiftly stopped as All Might outmatched Bakugou and was about to punch him away if not for the rain to collect into water jets. The jets blasted All Might away as Bakugou regrouped with Midoriya. He said something to him.

"That is when Young Bakugou confirmed to Young Midoriya that my movements are inhibited greatly by the weight bands," Toshinori commented.

Then the winds picked up as a seemingly endless streams of jet water crashed on All Might. In one punch, All Might blasted the jets away which also caused the storm clouds to be blown. As he focused on the two, Bakugou appeared and punch-blasted him in the face. He was thrown on the opposite wall. As swift as the wind, he appeared behind Midoriya and swiped his arm on his back. The boy was thrown to the ground. Then Bakugou blasted back to All Might and started another melee fight.

All Might was able to immobilize Bakugou but Midoriya recovered and covered himself with green lightning. He then started a melee fight with All Might with each blows sending off blasts of air. The clouds above darkened and rain poured again. As Midoriya punched All Might, two massive spheres of water appeared on either side of All Might and slammed on him. Bakugou appeared behind All Might and created a huge blast that threw All Might towards Midoriya who then kicked him to the ground.

"That was painful," Toshinori reminisced. "Yet I knew that moment that I should then give it my all."

That is when All Might went into rampage. He sent blows on both students that gave them no time to recover. After All Might's series of attacks, both students where on the ground. As All Might dropped beside Midoriya, the ground shook and a blast of water threw him to the sky. The clouds then swirled and a tornado trapped the hero.

Midoriya conjured a jet of water, manipulated it to pick Bakugou and they both glided towards the exit. They were intercepted by All Might and the hero punched both of them yards away from the gate. Midoriya then raised his hands and Bakugou got up. A huge storm above brewed which, shockingly, just focused on All Might. Bakugou made his Howitzer Blast just as the winds and water slammed on All Might. He was thrown out of the gate and the two students the exited.

 

There was silence in the room as the teachers recovered from the match.

"It's like a real fight between real heroes and a villain," Midnight said. "It's much similar to your last fight with that big villain, All Might."

"Indeed!" Vlad King remarked. "Midoriya's powers are ideal in stopping large groups of villains. Who knew a student, a group of students! Would be this powerful?! I understand the state of Todoroki, but Midoriya and Bakugou? I never expect these massive powers could exist!"

"It's like they are 'Origin Quirks' right?" Principal Nezu piped in. "Well, at least that's how I can connect Midoriya's quirks."

"The two's powers are too destructive. We're lucky they want to be heroes." Ectoplasm said.

"Destructive, yes." I started to say. "But can you observe the surrounding after the match."

I played the feeds of the cameras after the match. The only destroyed part was the area where All Might has blasted his initial attack. The destruction of the fight seemed to be focused to the already destroyed parts of the city. Not to mention how the last storm of Midoriya seemed to not affect the city despite the strong winds and rain.

"The two students know how to minimize damaged during the fight. Despite facing an almost unstoppable opponent, they never sacrificed the city." I said.

"This duo must be nourished at all cost," All Might said. "They are the heroes that we'll need on the chaos that will ensue."

"I agree." Principal Nezu said. "Now let us have some tea while we discuss our future plans to these young heroes!"

 

* * *

 

**_YAMI_ **

"Tomura's progress is promising mi'lord."

_**It's good to hear that. Even here, I can sense his growing power.** _

"His Sensei has discovered that he will be able to hold a maximum of five additional quirks so they are choosing which power is suitable for him right now."

**_I hardly think additional quirks will be useful to him once he tapped his full potential as my son, but additional powers won't hurt him. Let him rise to power until the day of his rise come._ **

"Yes, mi'lord. I will be teaching him more."

_**Good.** _

 

* * *

 

**_* _ _ _ _ _ _*_ **

_**The son of the void is getting stronger. So I came here to ask about something, Asclepius.** _

"What is it that you want to know Lord ______?"

**_I want to ask if I could grant my powers to the boy named Midoriya Izuku. The son of the void is a child of a primordial god, which makes him more powerful. A demigod son of a primordial god can wield more power than a son of an Olympian. I can't seem to find a more suitable person to face the rising menace rather than Izuku._ **

"Ahh. As I can see, the child has been given a rather peculiar quirk. This quirk named One For All seems to harness the powers of the holder and cohabitate with it. Because of that, Izuku was gifted an ability to receive more forms of power. He can receive more quirks or even harness your powers as well as the abilities of other Olympian gods. However, you must take caution in giving him your abilities. He's still in a mortal body which is prone to combust once too much power flows through him."

**_I see. But in finality, he can harness my power?_ **

"Yes. But his body needs to be trained to properly become a vessel to you powers. After all, your powers are much too old and thus, so powerful. It can easily burn him."

___**Then I need to assume a mortal form and train him myself.** _

"But, won't that be dangerous for you? You are the personification of an important part of the world after all. If your consciousness is to be trapped-"

**_I am not a weakling, young god. If we're to even look at in at a different angle, we may say that I am a counterpart of the void himself so he won't easily defeat me. My son, Tartarus, cannot be let loose now that Uranus and Gaia have lost their consciousness._ **

"Ve-very well. Will you be notifying Olympus regarding this matter?"

**_It is best that they don't know about this yet. However, they are bound to discover my presence with Izuku so I'll be the one to explain when the time comes._ **

__

* * *

 

**_IZUKU_ **

We were on the road... walking to the mall when the young kid appeared. Kacchan and I immediately assumed our defensive stance and the kid looked at us. He was fair-skinned with golden eyes and light blonde hair. He emits the presence of a god so we looked at him cautiously.

"Which fucking god are you now?" Kacchan said immediately.

"Kacchan," I warned.

"It's okay, Izuku." The kid said. "My name is Hikari and I'm here to train you. Please tell your friend to go on with your class' plans. But you must remain and be trained immediately. We do not have much time."

I knew Hikari was telling the truth. He has this lightness it him. Call me too trusting but I think he has good intentions. Kacchan relaxed too but he still eyed him cautiously.

"Call unto Hermes or Dionysus if he tries to do something bad," he said and walked away.

"There will be no need. Let's go to a place where you can be trained. We have to train you to be yet another proper vessel."

"What?" I asked.

"Let's walk while we talk. There isn't much time. The enemy is getting stronger as we speak." he said blatantly.

"O-okay."

 

"You've met Shigaraki Tomura right?" Hikari asked me as we arrived on a beach.

"Yes," I answered. "He led the attack on the USJ during one of our trainings. Why?"

"In turned out, he was a demigod too..." he said as I gasped.  _Shigaraki is a demigod too?_

"And his father is much older and powerful than yours," he continued. "Which makes him capable of harnessing a far more powerful ability that could overwhelm you and destroy this world. He is currently being trained by a personification of hell so he is progressing fast."

"Then I need to train faster to beat him!" I said while dread is creeping over me.

"With your current power and abilities, you won't be able to defeat him. Your capabilities will also be insufficient since his origin is more ancient than you father. He can easily beat you even if you train hard." He said with not much emotion but each of his words hit me like a sharp knife.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.  _I need to stop him destroy my world!_

The kid, then smiled. "You must train you body properly... to be able to harness my powers. Only then will you be able to be a match to him. He's darkness while my power will grant you light."

"You're a primordial god too, aren't you?" I asked and he beamed.

"Yes."

"Then, train me." I said confidently and Hikari looked at me with pride.

 

* * *

 

**_HIKARI_ **

_I can't introduce myself... yet. Otherwise, Tartarus will be aware of my presence. I'll save the proper salutations after Izuku became a proper vessel._

We immediately started the training... I teleported us to an island in the middle of the Pacific and asked him to conjure the strongest storms that he can... until he started to smoke. While he is doing it, I observed how the godly power coursed through him.

Golden light flowed from his core towards his arms and brain as he starts to conjure the storms. Then as the storms got stronger, the golden light intensifies. Then as I was sure that his body will not be able to take the strain, green lightning starts to course through his body. Like water, it doused the burning intensity of the golden light. The godly powers stabilized in his body as the storms raged stronger. As the storms reached a category five, only then did his body started to smoke. I asked him to stop and he dropped from the ground as water started flowing through him.

"You already have a nice grasp on your godly powers... and your quirk seemed to reinforce your body to take the strain of your demigod powers." I remarked.  _This kid's ability is already remarkable. We can now start the next stage!_

"We'll now proceed to the next stage." I said.

"Already?!" Izuku asked, shocked.

"Yes." I said. "You're grasp on your demigod powers are enough to try the next training."

He thought for a bit then nodded.

"Now, I'll try to make some of my powers to course through you..." I said as he tensed. "And you'll try to contain it. Ready?"

"Ready!"

 

 


	19. The Summer Camp Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief calm before the first battle...

**_IZUKU_ **

_Pain... this burning sensation... I can't bear it!_

**_Calm down, young Izuku. You're doing well. A few more and your body will finally adjust._ **

_Oh crap, I'm smoking. This power coursing through me... will I be able to wield it?_

_**Yes. Just a minute left...** _

_Then something inside me went "POP!" like a seal being opened. The pain turned into something soothing. Beams of light escaped from me as the burning sensation turned into calmness._

**_That's it. Now my powers are yours to exploit..._ **

 

"We're here for some pit stop." Aizawa-sensei said which stopped my reminiscing.

We were on the bus going to an unknown destination. They initially gave us a proper place to tell our parents but it was changed for security purposes.  _"The school can't risk another USJ."_  is what Aizawa-sensei said. Now, even we don't know where we're going.

We went out of the bus and saw a fenced lay-by overlooking a dense forest below us.

"Wait," Ashido said. "This isn't a rest stop. Where's class B?"

"To say that there's no ulterior move here would be a lie." Aizawa-sensei said.

Uh-oh. I think the camp will start here. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Hey Eraser!" Some female said behind us which prompt us to look at her. "It's been a while!"

Then came a series of yells... the one used by a group of heroes to introduce themselves; as three pros wearing cat costumes create a formation in front of us.

"I know these heroes!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. "The Wild Wild Pussy Cats!"

"The Wild Wild what the fuck are you talking about!" Kacchan shouted beside me.  _Since when did he stand beside me?_

"They're a group of Pro-heroes Kacchan," I started to explain. "They specialize on Mountain Rescue Operations!"

"Tch. Nerd." He muttered but stayed beside me.

 

"So you'll be staying in that place," One of the Pussycats said while pointing far away on the base of the mountain. "It's 9:30 am right now. If you kick it in high gear you'll probably be able to reach it by 12:30... the kittens that won't make it by that time won't eat lunch!"

Everyone started running towards the bus as the ground rumbled and grew. In an avalanche of dirt, we were thrown out to the cliff towards the forest. Kacchan made some explosions to slow down his fall as he tries to save others. I focused and a geyser of water sprang and caught most of the class. I will it to flow down while my classmates are riding on it.

"Thanks Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted as we hit the dirt.

Then came a roar from the forest as the a huge animal-like creature appeared from the trees. Kouda tried to talk to it but it attacked us. This is going to be a long morning...

 

* * *

 

**_JIROU_ **

Midoriya attacked the creature with his water with such power and I couldn't help but stare.

_Snap out of it Kyouka! There are more pressing matters to focus on right now!_

_'But look at how cool Izuku is!'_ a part of my brain argued.

_We're not on first-name basis yet, brain!_

I was too distracted to even notice another creature sneaking behind me. I stared as its shadow loomed above me.

"Look out Jirou-chan!" A sweet voice shouted and the monster was blasted away by a jet of water.

I looked at the source of it and saw a pair of sea-green eyes and a smile. "We have to go pass through this forest to reach the safe house. These creatures are made of dirt." Midoriya said. "It was probably Pixie Bob's quirk. She can awaken the earth to serve whatever she wants. You can use your sound waves to make the structure of dirt unstable-"

"Stop the muttering Deku and destroy these shits!" Bakugou interrupted. I got annoyed since Midoriya's muttering is kind of endearing.  _Wait, what!?_  "They're swarming!"

"So-sorry!" Midoriya shouted as he unleashed a wave of water and destroyed most of the monsters.  _So cool..._

The whole class marched forward while destroying all the dirt monsters but it was Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida and Midoriya (mostly Midoriya) who stopped all those creatures. It was thanks to Midoriya that no one fainted to exhaustion. When someone sway because of weakness, drops of water starts to encase them and glowed green. This seems to reinvigorate them. I personally felt how calming this part of Midoriya's quirk is.

We reached half the distance before a flood of dirt start a gushing towards us. Todoroki raised a wall of ice but the earth crushed it to pieces.

"Everyone stick together!" Midoriya shouted as he raised his hands.

We all made a loose circle as jets of water rise up and encircled us. It swirled so fast that the dirt was thrown away. Then he shouted and the flood of dirt was blasted away from us. The flood stopped and we pushed forward.

 

* * *

 

**_AIZAWA_ **

Mandalay's prediction was that it's going to take until sunset before the class can reach us. I know she admitted wrong on herself that it would only take three hours for the kids to reach the place. She said she miscalculated and said that it would normally take their team only three hours to pass through that obstacle. But as Ragdoll exclaimed that they'd reached half of the distance now, she panicked.

"Pixie Bob!" she shouted. "Do your dirt flood now!"

She then looked at me. "I think I miscalculated again. What's with your class, Eraser? Did they really need this camp? They seem to be strong enough... it's not even past lunch yet!"

"I think it's Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki whose leading the class. It was thanks to their quirks that they could easily advance like this." I replied. "Besides, they already encountered a villain attack... they won't let a bunch of dirt stop them that easily."

"You spoke proudly for someone who was supposed to hate your class," she remarked. "You're going fond of them, are you."

"No I'm not."  _I guess I am._

 

\- - -

"Good morning everyone," I started to say. "Today we begin a rigorous amount of reinforcement training. Our main mission is to strengthen your quirks so that you can achieve your temporary license."

"Bakugou, Midoriya." I continued as I threw some balls to them. "Try throwing this. Let's see how much you improved."

 Bakugou blasted his ball just like before and the new record is...

"As opposed to your previous record of 705.2 meters." I said as I start to feel smug. "Your new record is 709.2 meters."

"What!" Everyone in the class shouted as I nodded to Midoriya.

"You all gain so much experience and you've grown." I said as Midoriya walked to the pitch spot.  _He has this smirk again._  "Yet you only grown emotionally and technically."

Midoriya's stance is different from what I recall. Air started to swirl behind his hand as water encased it.  _What?!_  Green electricity swirled around him as he threw the ball in a blast of air. The air encased in water then soared with the ball and collided with it as it hits the air. In a massive explosion the compressed air blasted the ball further away.  _He, he's grown his quirk too, huh._

I looked at the records and stared at them in shock. I know that everyone saw me and they all stared at Midoriya.

"Huh, I guess some might've grown their quirks too." I said while showing my phone.

"1205.3 meters!!!"

"Deku you bastard!"

"So-sorry!"

* * *

 

**_MONOMA_ **

_What the hell is this!!!_

Vlad King-sensei has brought us to the grounds... doing his ever-long speech about being our time to shine. I felt the competitiveness grow inside of me. I bet Class A is still sleeping. I bet we were the first to be on the training grounds. Boy, was I wrong.

_We were introduced to hell!_

Everyone had their own specific  ** _painful_**  training but what got my attention is the training of three certain individuals.

On guy with ash blonde hair who blatantly curses is submerging his hands on boiling water. The with a very creative tongue, he pointed his palms on the sky and a huuuge explosion blasted its way to the sky.  _That was too powerful!_  I thought to myself as the shock wave hit us.

Another one with split hair color is submerged in a barrel on boiling water. He kept on freezing a wide circle around him then burning the ice away. The pace is unbelievable fast that I know he will be hard to fight against in the future.

Yet the one that caught my eye is the storm brewing on the highest point of the mountain.  _How can a storm that rage that fast not affect us here?_  I saw a large sphere of water emerge from someone below that storm. It was a swirling mass of water then the winds start to mix with it. The storms above him started to swirl faster as the kid shouted. Blasts of lightning and screams of thunder rumbled and everyone looked at the kid. Tornadoes were now swirling around the kid as the sphere of water and wind got larger and larger.  _That kid is godlike!_

"Come now, Vlad King-sensei said. "Time to join the party!"

* * *

 

**_URARAKA_ **

_Everyone was sooo tired... except for Deku. WHY?!_

"You'll be cooking your own food this time!" Pixie Bob shouted.

_WHAT?! But we're so tired and starving!_

"Deku man the kitchen with me!" Bakugou suddenly shouted. "I won't let these shits ruin my dinner tonight. We're cooking!"

"You can cook?" Kirishima shouted beside him.

"You can cook?" I asked Deku.

"Yes I fucking can!" Bakugou shouted and Deku nodded meekly.

Then the whole Class A witnessed a once-on-a-lifetime event, two powerful people dashing in the kitchen and cooking! After a while, the fragrant smell of curry wafted around the backyard that everyone got over the initial awed that they felt.

"Food's ready!" Deku shouted and everyone rushed to them to taste the food.

"Wow, it's looks delicious!" I exclaimed after receiving my bowl.

We all sat at the benches and dug in... and I don't even remember what happened after that.

_It's like, we've been to heaven in just that bowl of treasure._


	20. The Summer Camp Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so loooooooooong to update! I just finished the last major exam of my life! Wohoo!

**_SHIGARAKI_ **

_It's time to show the world my power. Let's destroy the hero society by breaking its foundation. Let's destroy UA first... then attack Shiketsu, next._

I now stand in the woods overlooking a sizable camp.

"Can we start now?" Dabi, the scar-faced bastard said.

I have brought five people with me and a Noumu, as instructed by Sensei. I reluctantly followed after arguing, and failing, to make him understand that I can do this mission with just my Noumu. This Noumu is the best so far and I know I can rely on him better than these douche bags.

 ** _"I await your orders, master."_**  The Noumu said.

"Geez, this Noumu is the creepiest!" The bitch, Toga exclaimed.  _Why do I have to be with these annoying bunch?_

I sighed then smirked. "Let's do this."

\- - -

"Flames! More flames!" I laughed as the whole forest around the UA camp burn down.

They were conducting some activity when we attacked. The kid with some pink gas unleashed his sleeping cloud on one sector of the forest. The others went on their stations too. I sent the Noumu to find the demigod kid that my father sent me to kidnap and turn into my pawn. Every camper is panicking like a termite on fire, its funny. An explosion can be heard from somewhere as well as some occasional surge of ice and fire. A huge black shadow ran rampage on one part of the forest.

"If you find Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki, kidnap them both." I said through the intercom. "And include that kid with the black shadow."

"Sure."

"Kay."

"Can I just kill them? They look good when they're bloody."

_This bunch of idiots is annoying._

I focused and got angry. Power surged through me and the ground in front on me trembled and split. A huge hydra climbed out.

"Wreak havoc." I said and the creature hissed and went to the commotion.

"Kill everybody else, I want to see All Might's face when all of his kids are dead." I said through the intercom.

\- - -

A surge of light erupted somewhere on the mountain side followed by the wail of my Noumu.

"What happened to my Noumu?!" I shouted and ran towards that light.

\- - -

"Sir! Something's wrong with these kids!" Someone shouted through the intercom as I ran/fly to the flashing lights on the mountainside.

"Every time we zoom in for the kill, a symbol will light up on their body parts..."

"And a shield of light seems to protect them!"

_Curse that kid!_

"Try to kill them, I will send some help to you." I answered and stopped running.

I focused on the ground again and summon some more creatures.

**_Master has summoned us?_ **

"Yes, I need you to help my weak allies."

**_As you wish, master. We the arai will make your enemies suffer._ **

"Good."

 

* * *

 

**_IZUKU_ **

  _Everything happened so fast..._

We were having this "Test of Courage" where a pair of students must go through an obstacle course created by the other class. It was supposed to be by pair but since the remedial students can't participate, we were five students short... so I was solo.

I was second to the last to enter before Uraraka and Tsu, when smoke came out from the east. Mandalay immediately contacted the other Pussycats but a villain swooped in on us and attacked. My impulses immediately reacted... I fired One-for-All to 15% and smashed the lizard-like villain. He went down easily. This immediately alarmed us as Mandalay talked to the intercom. The communications were cut. The heroine ordered us to run back to the camp's cabin but we argued that we need to help. She agreed, then remembered that Kota might still be outside. I hurriedly left for the mountains to find him.

That's what initially happened and now, I was facing the scariest Noumu that I encountered. It has dark green scales surrounding its body. Its eyes were in slits, like a reptile's, and its mouth is full of shark-like teeth. But what scared me the most is... it can talk!

**_Midoriya Izuku, master Shigaraki wants you kidnapped along with Bakugou Katsuki. I'm here to fulfill his wishes._ **

I can't even reply. The Noumu was initially facing Kota who was trapped by the cliff but when I arrived, it seemed to have sensed me.

"Get away from him," I said, surprised that I didn't stutter.

**_Master Shigaraki specifically ordered the others to be killed... so I must kill this little human._ **

We moved spontaneously. I fired One-For-All to 35% and swooped in to get Kota just as the Noumu swiped its clawed hand to the kid. I was faster (yet I think the Noumu hadn't expected it). I stopped a few yards away from the Noumu and immediately faced it but it appeared so fast in front of me. I slashed its clawed talons at me. White light enveloped me and deflected the attack. The force also threw the Noumu away.

 ** _"Young Izuku, that creature is not normal to your world. This attack to your class is tainted with the powers of the god of the pit. Your classmates are in mortal danger."_** I heard Hikari talked in my head.

"You, you're shining!" Kota shouted behind me. I looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

_We need to stop the attack! What do you mean this Noumu isn't normal to my world? I need to keep my friends out of danger! Please help me!_

**_"That Noumu, as you call it, was a mortal fused with a Hydra. I don't know how they've done it, but that makes it more dangerous. Yet since you have a demigod weapon, you can easily subdue it. I guess the enemies didn't know about that. With regards to the others, we can help them be protected from the unfair assistance of the god of the pit. I can give them the blessing of light as a protection, just like how I protected you from that attack."_ **

_Let's do this then!_

The Noumu suddenly appeared it front of me and swiped again. I immediately snatched Kota and jumped away.  _The Noumu's fast!_

**_"I need you to channel my powers to you friends. Yet it will be a burden to you. Can you still fight while serving as a channel to protect them?"_ **

_I have to try._

**_"Okay. This will be uncomfortable. But stay focused... you still have a Noumu to fight."_ **

I grabbed my pendant and it immediately turned into a sword. "Kota, I need you to run back to the cabins now. I'll take care of this Noumu."

"Bu-but, I ca-can't le-eave you!"

"S'okay. It's my job to protect you, I want to be a hero and that is what I must do."

The Noumu swooped to attack Kota but I intercepted. I slashed with my sword just as a force of light escaped from me. The Noumu wailed and I shouted too (in shock) as multiple strands of comet-like light escaped from me and traveled around the camp. One landed on Kota and he glowed.

"Wha-what's ha-ppening?!" He shouted in alarm.

The Noumu tried to attack me again but I dodged and struck my sword through its heart.  _Just like a monster._ It wailed louder as some parts of its body turned to dust.

"Go now Kota!" I shouted as I felt a mass of darkness approaching us. "That light is from me... it will protect you and the others. But I need you to go back to the camp and find Mandalay for me. Tell her that the enemies want to kidnap me and Kacchan. Tell her to send a message to Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and Iida-kun. She needs to tell them that these attackers are not normal. They will figure it out."

"O-okay!"

 

* * *

 

**_KATSUKI_ **

_I have no idea what the fuck is going on._

One second, I was cursing at IcyHot for being a forever douche... then a fucking comet slammed into the both of us. At first I thought someone attacked us but the comet spread around me and warmth invaded my senses. Half-and-half must've felt the same thing because he just sighed.

Then something slashed at us. It would’ve nearly decapitated me but I glowed and the knife bounced away. I immediately sent some explosions to the direction it came from and heard a yelp.

“I hate ugly people. Now, be bloody and become beautiful for me!” A girl’s voice said from the shadows as another knife sailed to my face. I dodged as Half-and-half sent ice to the source of the attack.

We continued our attacks until things got quiet. I guess the attacker got scared of us. _Ha!_

**_We are under attack! Aizawa has given everyone a temporary permission to use their quirks to defend themselves. Everyone go back to the camp building and regroup! The villains plan to capturing Midoriya and a certain Kacchan._ **

_What?! The villains are going to kidnap us? I need to find Deku!_

**_Also, Kota said that Midoriya wants to tell Kacchan, Iida and Todoroki that these attackers are not normal. I didn’t know what that meant but gather up on the main building!_ **

I looked at IcyHot who stared back at me.

“They’re from his world.” We both said just as some winged creatures attacked us.


End file.
